Destiny
by Geri K
Summary: Obi-Wan's worst nightmare comes true, where will he go from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Destiny

 **Author:** Geri K.

 **Type/Timeframe:** A re-write of one of my stories. AU The destiny of young Obi-Wan, age 12 – 20

 **Characters:** Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and a few others including Oc's all known characters are now owned by Disney. Lucas and Watson gave me ideas, I'm just having fun with their characters.

 **Summary:** Obi-Wan's worst nightmare comes true.

000

000

"Well, well, if it isn't Kenobi!" Bruck snarled as he stood over the object of his disdain.

A feral grin lit his face. "Not very observant are you; didn't you see my foot in your way? I always knew you were clumsy and now blind as well?"

He felt satisfied seeing Obi-Wan flat on the floor; it was part of his plan. He'd overheard the Master of supplies ask Obi-Wan to deliver a package to none other than Jedi Master Jinn, the man that Bruck would do anything to be certain that Obi-Wan would never be his apprentice. Bruck was determined to be Jinn's padawan whatever it took.

Hearing the sound of china breaking, he felt assured that whatever was in the cylindrical parcel was damaged beyond repair.

Obi-Wan fell hard, not expecting to be tripped and with his mind on delivering this important package, he hadn't sense his nemesis Bruck Chun hiding around the corner.

Twisting around to glare at his age-mate he said. "Bruck! Why did you do that?"

"Do you think I would want you to deliver a parcel to Master Jinn in one piece and listen to him praise you?"

"How did you know I was taking it to him?"

"I know everything, but now he won't be pleased that you broke it, will he?"

Obi-Wan's anger flared, it was hard to release it to the force and he gritted his teeth. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why? I'll tell you why." Bruck said.

He leant in close. "The light side, it fills you. I struggle to find it in me, and I need Master Jinn to help me purge the darkness. You won't have him I will!" Bruck said as he heard footsteps coming their way.

He tackled Obi-Wan bringing him back down to the floor, punching him. As they rolled around Bruck sensed Jedi hurrying to put a stop to their fight.

000

The fight was over as quick as it began when both boys were grabbed by their tunics, and hauled apart.

"What is the meaning of this? You are Jedi initiates and we do not tolerate fighting in the Temple…this is a place of peace!" the Master berated.

Obi-Wan peered into the eyes of Master Plo Koon who held Bruck tight.

He turned his head to the side to see the owner of the voice; he knew it was Master Windu. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking nothing could be worse than being caught fighting by two Council members.

Obi-Wan's annoyance at him self swirled in his mind for losing his temper, but before he settled his emotions, Bruck spoke.

"I'm so sorry Master Windu…. I couldn't help crashing into Obi-wan; he was running around the corner, and I didn't see him until it was too late. He dropped the package he was carrying and I said I was sorry; I offered to help him up, but he attacked me." Bruck said calmly.

"That's not true Master Windu...He deliberately tripped me! Bruck knew that this package was for Master Jinn and he wanted me to break it and tripped me on purpose!" Obi-Wan said with irritation lacing his words.

Master Windu held up his hand to Obi-wan. "You 'will' control your temper, or I shall put you on detention."

Obi-Wan knew he'd fallen for Bruck's scheming again, he had to reign in his anger, but this was the seventh time in the last year that the arrogant and devious Bruck, had caused him problems.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and released his anger to the force. "I am sorry for my disrespectful attitude Master. I have no excuse for losing my temper. I was upset, because whatever is in the package is now broken." Obi-Wan stated in a calm steady voice.

"That is much better initiate Kenobi!" Master Windu exclaimed as he let go of Obi-wan.

000

He bent down and picked up the parcel, just as Qui-Gon came around the corner. Both boys looked his way, and once again Bruck jumped in and spoke first.

"I'm sorry Master Jinn, Obi-Wan 'was' running and he crashed into me. He has broken your parcel." Bruck said in a calm manner.

Master Windu glared at Bruck. "We have yet to confirm the circumstances, Bruck!"

However Qui-Gon wasn't listening to Mace, he was looking at his package. "What…Is that my Lamp?" He said glaring at Obi-Wan.

"That was a Setla Lamp! They are very rare and I've searched a long time to find this one." Qui-Gon said.

"You were running? You know the rules about running in the Halls. I think you delight in disobeying the rules, initiate Kenobi."

.

Master Windu tried to calm Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon this is not the place to discuss this! We don't know the whole story yet!"

Out of the corner of Obi-Wan's eye, he could see Bruck smirking, and that made him feel worse. He had played into Bruck's hands.

Qui-Gon's annoyance was directed at Obi-wan. The man seemed to intimidate him, and he felt inferior, and unworthy, and now he'd proved it.

Obi-Wan felt apprehensive, and he could hardly get the words out of his mouth. "N…o Sir, I wasn't running." Obi-Wan insisted.

However Qui-Gon was already leaving the scene with his broken Lamp and didn't hear a word Obi-Wan spoke.

"I'm sorry." he said to Qui-Gon's retreating form.

.

"Qui-Gon..wait!" Master Windu called. He wanted Qui-Gon to hear both sides of the story. Nevertheless, Qui-Gon hurried down the hall, leaving him to sort it out.

Mace turned back to the boys. "I have my suspicions initiate Chun, that you did more here than what you are telling us."

"I didn't break the package Master Windu, Obi-Wan did!"

"Initiate Kenobi, were you running through the halls?" Mace asked.

"No Master Windu I wasn't. Bruck put his foot out as I turned the corner."

"Well the damage is done, but be assured I will speak to Master Jinn and give him my thoughts on the matter… Bruck, I am warning you to keep away from Obi-Wan and I expect you both to be on your best behaviour."

"Yes Master." Both boys said in unison.

"The padawan tournament is on tomorrow and it is the place for you both to show what you are made of, not here in the halls."

.

000

.

Obi-Wan dressed early and headed toward the arena. He wanted to practise before the event. He had hoped Master Yoda might have delayed his sabbatical trip to Dagabah until after the tournament, but the old master left explaining to Obi-Wan that he was confident that he would be chosen and said that he knew a master would choose him and not to worry.

The sound of his boots echoed in the empty hall as he walked, but from an alcove on the side Bruck stepped out.

"You have no hope of being Master Jinn's apprentice, Kenobi! I overheard him say that he would take the worst initiate in the Temple, rather than take you!"

Obi-Wan looked sideways at Bruck, and smiled. "Well then, I guess you can be proud to know, that if he chooses you today, everyone will know that you are the worst initiate in the Temple."

That made Bruck angry, and he swung his fist in Obi-Wan's direction, except Obi-Wan ducked and brought his own fist up, hitting Bruck in the mouth, splitting his lip.

"Oww!" he spat out, but Obi-Wan didn't wait and took off.

"You just wait Kenobi, you'll be sorry!" Bruck said.

Obi-Wan calmed down and did a few warm up Kata's until the masters arrive and the tournament began.

He thought it strange that Bruck wasn't in the arena and when his name was called out he stepped quickly to the centre.

It wasn't long before Bruck came in, and from the stands Obi-Wan heard gasps of disbelief. He turned and looked at Bruck, who not only had a split lip, but he had scratches on his face as well.

"What happened to you Bruck?" questioned the Master referee.

While they were waiting for Bruck to speak, Obi-Wan realised what was going to happen. He knew that it was over for him, and silently berated himself for being so stupid.

Once again he had fallen into Bruck's trap. There was no way he would be chosen as an apprentice now and he resigned him self to his fate in the Agri corps.

"I was coming here earlier and Obi-Wan hit and punched me and told me I was too stupid to be an apprentice. I wasn't going to come because I felt humiliated." Bruck said sadly.

"Initiate Kenobi, did you hit initiate Chun?" Master Windu asked.

"He taunted me on the way here and swung at me, but I ducked; I was defending myself and my fist connected with his mouth. I didn't scratch his face Master." Obi-Wan said honestly.

Master Windu sensed Obi-Wan was telling the truth. "We will postpone the trial, until Bruck's face is checked, and we find out what really happened." he said.

.

However, a baritone voice called out from up in the stands. "Wait…..I do not need to watch them spar. I have made up my mind."

Everyone turned to look at Qui-Gon Jinn. "I have seen enough over the past few weeks, to know who the deserving Padawan is. I have had enough experience with hot-tempered and angry initiates, and I do not intend to take another angry young man, so I choose initiate Bruck Chun as my apprentice."

Mace Windu glared at his friend. He had spoken to Qui-Gon earlier about the Setla Lamp and he thought he'd convinced Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan didn't do it. However, as usual his friend was rushing in blindly. Mace was sure that Bruck had set Obi-Wan up, now it was too late. He had announced his decision in front of everyone.

Obi-Wan didn't move and didn't look at Qui-Gon or Bruck, it was his own fault and he deserved to go to the Agri-corps. _(I have no one to blame but my self, Master Yoda was wrong I will never be a Jedi.)_

 _._

000

.

Subdued and ashamed Obi-Wan stood before the council receiving his assignment to the corps. He'd elected the Agricultural Corps and had chosen Thyferra where he would join the ranks to assist at the Bacta processing plant.

Thyferra, a green blue planet made up of a green hued landmass mountains and a blue ocean. He gazed out the view screen as the ship came in to land. A towering mountain shaded the Agri-corps complex and he noticed white smoke billowing out of a crack at the top.

As he walked down the ramp the heat hit him. A hot gusty wind blew and his first thought was that he hoped the hall of residence had some sort of cooling system.

He was greeted by the Administrator of the corps Master Jacob who noticed his interest in the smoke. "Hello Obi-Wan, welcome to the corps. I'm Master Jacob your advisor."

"Hello Master Jacob, I didn't realise how hot this place would be."

"You'll get used to it and I notice you looking at the smoke. Have you ever seen a volcano before Obi-Wan?"

"No Sir…Why is there smoke coming out of it?"

"It's what they call an active volcano although it hasn't erupted in over a two hundred years, but every so often it sends up a spiral of smoke. Don't worry, it won't erupt! Come with me and I'll show you to your dormitory to settle in."

He nodded, but something about that volcano made him feel uncomfortable.

.

000

.

At first he thought it would be interesting, knowing how Bacta was produced. However, as weeks stretched into months it lost its appeal.

Obi-Wan's task involved checking the containers that held the living organisms. He was to assist and check that the Alazhi plant and the Xoorzi fungus remained in a healthy state as they grew. Any changes in the environmental condition would cause the fungi to release its spores too early and wither and die if not properly controlled. His job was to use the Force to guide him, and check for disease and disturbances.

The last conversation he had before he left the Temple was with Master Windu. Telling him how disappointed he was that there weren't any prospective knights available to take him and unfortunately, there was nothing he or Master Yoda could do at this present time. Master Windu hadn't said it in so many words, but he knew the master was disappointed in him as well.

He wondered if Master Yoda knew that he'd been re-assigned and was disappointed in him too. He presumed so because in the months he'd been on Thyferra, he'd had no communication from the temple at all.

However, his dreams and visions told him of a different destiny, one where he was a Jedi. So he worked diligently, and made sure he was ready. He meditated regularly; releasing his anger and worries to the Force. He wouldn't give up his dream no matter how long it took.

.

One very hot night, he woke wondering who was shaking his bed. A touch of fear filled him as not only the bed, but the walls of the dormitory vibrated and a mirror on the wall crashed to the floor. A loud rumbling explosion rocked the building as everyone ran for the door in confusion, not even thinking to grab shoes or cloths.

Obi-Wan didn't know why, but for some unexplainable reason, he'd worn his clothes to bed and he grabbed his boots as he followed the other residents out the door.

The ground beneath him shook violently and a bright glow lit the sky as molten rock showered down on the dormitory where he had been sleeping.

This phenomenon took him by surprise; he'd never felt the ground shake so violently. There was a great disturbance in the Force and the smoking mountain was spewing out liquid flames and large flaming rocks were hurtling down upon the compound.

Residents were disorientated and ran in all directions as fires consumed the buildings and people were screaming for help. Black sooty smoke settled all over Obi-Wan and it was hard to breathe as cracks opened up in the ground.

His eyes were stinging as he headed to higher ground away from the volcano through some trees to a clearing overlooking the disaster area.

The darkness of the night closed in around the survivors as some huddled together crying and others gazed down at the devastation below. He knew there was a water tank at the edge of the field and he stood in line as people took a drink and washed the soot off their faces. He didn't know what to do and without medical supplies there was little he could do.

It seemed like hours before help arrived and by that time orange glowing lava covered the ground where the complex once stood.

.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Guest : Very happy that you reviewed and I hope to keep you interested throughout this story.

.

The exploration ship called _Sun Seeker_ was refuelling at a space port a hundred miles away when the distress call came in. It and a several other ships heeded the call, landing in the clearing to give medical assistance to the survivors and assist where they could with food and blankets.

During the night the pilot of the _Sun Seeker_ noticed Obi-Wan running back and forth to the water tank filling buckets up to give to the medics. He sensed a strong force connection in the boy, and although he appeared quite young, he was calm and focused on what he was doing.

The man smiled, taking interest as Obi-Wan worked tirelessly through the night not stopping to rest at all. By early morning the authorities and officials from the Agri-Corps were rounding up those survivors who hadn't been hurt or taken to hospital. They were taking names and those who had been identified were loaded onto a transport to be taken to a safe facility.

The pilot's curiosity peaked as the boy hung back and moved out of sight of the officials. He sensed an overwhelming sadness from the boy and he sensed that he didn't want to be an Agri-corps worker.

He moved quietly over and stood next to Obi-Wan. "Excuse me young man, could you help me?"

Obi-Wan nodded at the pilot. "Yes Sir, what can I do for you?"

"Now that the authorities have set up their own medical area, I need help to dismantle our equipment and take it back to the ship…I would appreciate your help."

"Yes Sir of course I'll help you," he said, sensing the man was force sensitive too and there was something about him that said, trust him.

He helped the crew members stow the equipment in the ship, and then the pilot handed him a sandwich. "Here, I'm sure your hungry, come and sit down and eat."

"Thank you." He said biting into the sandwich.

"You were of great assistance to the survivor's through the night young man, what's your name?"

"Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan Kenobi Sir."

"Your Force sensitive; why are you here on Thyferra?"

"I was assigned to the agri-corps by the Jedi council."

"You don't seem like you're happy with your assignment?" he inquired.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Ah, don't be so sure young man; we all have choices, let me introduce my self. My name is Cass Durron.

I am a retired Jedi Master."

.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened wider with surprise. "Master Durron... you were a Jedi?"

"Yes and if I am not mistaken so are you?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No I'm not a Jedi; I wasn't good enough to be chosen!"

"And how did the council come to that assumption may I ask?"

"They had no choice, there wasn't a master available to train me and besides I was told that I was too angry and head strong and that I would likely turn to the dark side."

"Really!... I certainly don't sense that in you Obi-Wan, and I have always been a good judge of character.

I am appalled that they would even suggest that to you. No wonder I left the order." Durron said shaking his head.

"You left the order Master Durron?"

"Yes, although they would tell you that I retired. I was fed up with the creeping arrogance overtaking the Jedi. There was a time, when we were a noble race of people with a special gift, a gift to help people. The innocent and the weak depended on us, but that was a lifetime ago, before the republic became a self serving vindictive political arena."

"Oh, are you happy not being a Jedi?"

"I will always be a Jedi, even when I'm piloting this ship. Even when I joined the Sun Seeker I knew I would continue serving the republic and the people of the galaxy; like you were doing when you continued to bring water to help those people in the clearing."

"I didn't know what else to do, they were breathing in so much ash and it was in their eyes too."

He studied the boy for a moment seemingly coming to a decision. "Obi-Wan…I watched you out there; you didn't panic. Your talents are wasted in the Agri-corps, and I would like you to join me here on the _Sun Seeker_. You are intelligent, and stayed calm and focused on what you were doing. I sense you feel it too; that the force brought us together and it is beckoning me, to take you away from here."

.

Obi-Wan felt his heart beat faster at the prospect of leaving this place. "They won't let me leave, just like that?" he said quietly.

"You have a great destiny in front of you; I know it and I'm certain the Force isn't ready for you to be a farmer."

"I always thought my destiny was with the Jedi, what else is there?" Obi-Wan said confusion about his future lacing his words.

"There are many ways to serve the Force, Obi-Wan. Being a Jedi is one way, but being true to yourself and the Force is another."

There was validity in the Masters words; he knew he would never be happy in the corps. This was an opportunity to find out what his destiny held for him.

"Staying here doesn't feel right."

"Then take a leap of faith and allow me to show you what is out there in this galaxy."

Obi-Wan's doubts fled; he did feel comfortable around Master Durron, and he felt the Force fill him with confidence.

"Thank you Master Durron I will, and I thank the force also."

.

"Do you still want to be a Jedi?"

"I do, but no reject has ever returned from the Agri Corps as an apprentice."

"Obi-Wan you are not a reject, and do not put your self down like that again. I will train you; and I will teach you every thing I know. You will be my apprentice." he smiled.

He gazed at the old Master, he was very frail looking, and appeared to be very old. "Master…

Are you sure?"

Master Durron laughed. "I know what you're thinking and you're right, I haven't wielded a light sabre for many years, and my exercise consists of piloting this craft, and listening to the younger explorers discussing what planets to explore. Other than that I read, but I do keep up with the news about the Jedi order and having you as my apprentice will give me purpose and teaching you will be my privilege. So if you are willing to do all the work, I will teach you everything I can about being a Jedi."

"Oh yes Master I'm willing; I would be honoured."

"Did you study planetary and navigational subjects at the Temple?"

"Yes Master, I did and I continued to study in my spare time on Thyferra."

"Excellent, you can continue your studies and more, as we travel to all corners of the galaxy."

The Sun Seeker lifted off and Obi-Wan felt in awe of Master Durron's capabilities. He piloted the ship with ease and seemed to enjoy his vocation in life.

Gazing out into space, Obi-Wan felt an undeniable ache in his heart knowing that he was leaving his last connection to the Jedi order as Thyferra grew smaller as the ship sped through space.

.

"Master, may I ask you something?"

Durron had a glint in his eyes sensing Obi-Wan's burning desire to understand why he thought he was worth training.

"You may ask me anything, padawan?"

"Well I know you said I was connected to the force, and that I stayed focused when the volcano erupted. But I was scared." He said gazing into Durron's eyes to find a reaction, but there was none.

"At the Temple if I showed as much fear as I felt on Thyferra, they would have said 'Fear leads to anger, and hate, and the dark side'. I...I was just wondering why you didn't say anything about my fear, and how did you know that I wasn't angry and hot tempered?"

Durron thought before he spoke. "Tell me Obi-Wan, were you happy being at the Temple?"

"Oh Yes Master, it was my home, I felt safe….well most of the time anyway."

"Most of the time?" Durron inquired.

"When I was younger I was so sure of my place, I felt confident that I was going to be a Jedi.

I wanted to be a good Jedi and help people. I felt like I had a destiny to be a part of making the galaxy a better place to live." He said.

"As I reached the age of choosing, I began to worry about the lack of masters and knights coming to the Temple to select apprentices. More and more of my friends were being assigned to other sections of the order like the medical corps and even the exploration Corps." He said.

"I began to have bad dreams, about failing to be chosen, and I guess it made me angry because I seemed to always end up fighting and being punished." Obi-Wan explained.

"Did you start the fights, Obi-Wan?"

"No, but there was this one boy and he was always picking on me."

"Do you know why?"

"One day I was running late for class and tripped over the step going in. I knocked him over. I didn't mean too and I apologised to him, but after that day he was determined to make my life miserable, and he succeeded." He thought about Bruck for a moment.

"He told lies and hurt anyone who got in his way, and yet he is an apprentice and I was sent away." he remarked sadly.

"Obi-Wan listening to your story I feel that it wasn't anger or fear of the dark side that made you worry." He said.

"Firstly I sense a great deal of desperate need in you, not anger but a need for the real you to be seen. You have lost confidence in your self and you're insecurities rule you. You doubt your own capabilities, and that leaves you vulnerable to attack."

Obi-Wan was confused. "Vulnerable to attack, I don't understand?"

"You call your self ' _a reject_ ,' and you don't accept praise without feeling doubt rise within you. You say you feel unworthy because you were scared. Of course you were scared, a volcano erupted and killed many people. You had every right to be frightened. Nevertheless my boy, you are worthy and together we will prove it."

.

000

.

Qui-Gon knew he'd made a monumental error in judgement taking Bruck as his apprentice. Although he wanted to blame everyone but himself; he knew it had been a decision that no one forced upon him.

Yoda, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, and even his friend Tahl told him that his obstinacy had cost him his true destiny and he would regret his decision for the rest of his life.

As the months wore on he did regret it and now no matter how much discipline he metered out to his current padawan it was always the same.

Bruck cheated in his exams, lied to get his own way and continued bullying. Younger initiates complained about Bruck and no matter how much time Qui-Gon spent working with his padawan to show him the error of his ways, nothing seemed to get through to the young man.

He was at his wits end when he heard about the eruption on Thyferra, and he couldn't deny that he wanted to go there and find Obi-Wan. He hurried to the hanger, knowing that Yoda and a team of healers were heading there to help with the injured and search for survivors.

"Master Yoda, I must speak with you?" He said as he caught up to the small Master who continued on toward the ship.

"I heard about Obi-Wan Kenobi…is it true, that he was caught in the eruption on Thyferra?"

"Concern you his fate does not! Or perhaps want him to be dead do you?"

"No…No.. Master I don't want him to be dead. I made a mistake; I know I made the wrong choice. I should have listened to you. Please let me come with you?"

"An Apprentice you have Qui-Gon! Made your choice you did!" Yoda berated.

"Yes…..yes I know…. I am a fool… you were right Master. I was too stubborn to listen to the will of the force. I have tried everything with Bruck and I cannot seem to keep my patience with him. He is unruly; he picks on other padawan's and he is on detention constantly. I don't know what to do with him. Sometimes I think he didn't really want to be a Jedi he just didn't want Obi-Wan to be my apprentice."

"Too late now, to realise the truth it is Qui-Gon….Too late"…. Yoda shook his head and hobbled up the ramp turning at the top.

"Work harder with your apprentice you must, leave the past behind, you should. Find Obi-Wan alive I will, and bring him home to the temple!" Yoda declared.

"Do you have a Master in mind for him?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, my apprentice he will be, if the council do not agree with me taking an apprentice, step down from the council I will.!" Yoda stated emphatically as he disappeared into the ship.

.

000

.

When he arrived on Thyferra, Master Yoda felt grief and pain assault his senses from so much death and destruction. Stretching out he couldn't feel Obi-Wan's aura and yet spent every waking moment searching for him. The records and dormitories were burned and none of the survivors recalled seeing Obi-Wan after the eruption.

One of the section leaders remembered him, yet in all the commotion could not remember seeing him after the eruption, or the next day.

Days turned into a week and in the end Master Yoda returned to the temple saddened at the loss of one who should have been a Jedi.

.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been very busy, but wanted to post a chapter. Its short, but hopefully the next one will be longer, thanks for reading and as always look forward to comments and reviews.**

 **000**

Bruck could barely contain his elation, finding out that his nemesis was finally dead. It took all his resolve to act like the grieving padawan at a service held in memory of all the Agri-Corps workers who died including Kenobi.

Bruck had the master he'd always wanted, but the master in question didn't live up to Bruck's expectations and as the months dragged past he grew dissatisfied at the thought of being a Jedi apprentice and obeying Jinn's rules.

He became bored with the training and Qui-Gon's penchant for discipline. All Qui-Gon spoke about was living in the moment and serving the force, but Jinn dwelled in the past and Bruck felt his resentment grow and laughed at Qui-Gon's attempt to make him into a prim and proper Jedi.

He spent his spare time in the archives learning about his hereditary and found that his Father was a wealthy official on Telos his home planet. Wealth and power; that scenario agreed with him more than serving the republic and the Jedi council.

The archives not only held data about the galaxy, but the blueprints and diagrams of every room and corridor of the temple.

Holodiscs and rows of computers were there for any Jedi's use, but Bruck was more interested in the secret storage rooms holding valuable holocrons and artefacts that if he could get his hands on them he'd sell them.

His thirst for wealth saw him break into the lower levels to access the vaults where the Jedi valuables were stored. He thought it would be easy to open them, but the codes were too hard for him to break.

While researching his own files he discovered a contact number for his father Treasurer Chun. Bruck sent him messages, but his father wouldn't take his calls and delving deeper into the family history he found out his cowardly father used his mother as a shield in a burglary of their home and in consequence she was killed.

His rage caused him to feel nothing but contempt for the man and swore that when he went home to Telos he would kill his father.

Bruck couldn't control his impatience and decided to use explosives to open the vaults where the Jedi treasures would be easy pickings. He set a plan in motion and had a speeder hidden in the lower levels. All he had to do was steal the valuables and load them in bags attached to the speeder and flee the temple.

However, sensors in the archives and corridors activated an alarm when the explosives failed to detonate properly.

When they discovered it was Bruck, they chased him through the tunnels into the city and into a deserted factory not far from the temple.

Bruck knew this part of the city well as he'd spent many hours exploring all the tunnels. He'd ridden his speeder through them many times and assumed he had the perfect escape plan, but first he wanted to lure Qui-Gon into the factory and kill him.

As Qui-Gon approached he knew he'd failed Bruck, but he certainly didn't want him to blow himself up. He noticed more explosives lying all around the walls and he called out to Bruck to surrender.

"Bruck let me help you, why are you doing this? What do you hope to achieve with all these explosives. Put them down and come back to the temple with me. Don't throw your life away."

Bruck laughed. "Ha, I don't need your help, and I hope to achieve my goal with these explosives and rid myself of you. I don't want to serve the republic and my plan is to be powerful and succeed where Kenobi didn't and I'm going to make sure you join him!"

Qui-Gon felt a warning as Bruck threw the sticks of dynamite as he drove the speeder further into the factory. Qui-Gon knew he couldn't save him and he used the Force and hurried out of the building as it exploded.

The building shook as Qui-Gon rolled across the ground. Glancing back the whole factory lit up in flames as gas lines underneath ignited; adding to the inferno. Several factories behind burst into flames and collapsed as a hole in the ground swallowed them.

It took several days to sift through the rubble, as most of the factory collapsed into the underground storage tunnels and the only thing they found was Bruck's melted light sabre next to melted pieces of the speeder.

Qui-Gon couldn't sense Bruck's aura and after extensive searching he was declared dead, as his body would have disintegrated in the heat that followed the explosion. 

000 

Master Durron felt rejuvenated having such a willing student who settled in to his new position with vigour and excitement.

He enjoyed teaching this young Jedi and he knew without a doubt that Obi-Wan was a Jedi whether the order thought so or not.

He gave him instructions and demonstrated the moves slowly as he was unable to perform them himself due to his age and then Obi-Wan practiced with guidance from his master.

For two years Obi-Wan, worked hard and became quite proficient with a sabre and with a blaster and in between flying the Sun Seeker, training and study, Master Durron had time to tell Obi-Wan stories of his younger days as a Jedi.

"We travelled the galaxy righting wrongs and preventing cruelty. In those days the Jedi were revered, they were looked upon as saviours. However, times have changed and the Jedi have become puppets to the politicians. Many Masters argued that we were losing our identity, and forsaking the innocent people of the republic."

"Is that why you left the temple Master?"

"Yes, when I finished training my sixth padawan, I decided it was time to retire and I told Master Yoda I was leaving. He knew I was dissatisfied with the direction the order was taking, however he convinced me to accompany him on a training vessel for six months hoping that I'd change my mind."

"You worked with Master Yoda?"

"I wouldn't call it work Obi-Wan, it was very similar to my position here on the Sun Seeker. I piloted a Jedi cruiser called _The Discovery_. Yoda and I chaperoned young knights with their first padawan's to uninhabited planets to explore and spend time alone getting to know each other and commune with the Force."

"What did you and Master Yoda do while they were on the planets?"

"We spent time in meditation, sparring and reminiscing about our previous padawan's."

"Master Yoda said he is eight hundred years old, he is a great teacher I suppose he had lots of padawan's?"

"You're right Obi-Wan, and I once asked him if he remembered all their names. He proceeded to name them all, beginning with his first; I believe she was his favourite, her name was Olean Marajo, who went on to train three her self."

"Master Yoda said that I was destined to be a Jedi, and I asked him if he would take me, but he said I was meant to be trained by another."

"Yes, I'm sure you don't understand why he said that yet, but when you have a greater understanding of the Force you will feel a connection and know when an initiate is intended for you."

Obi-Wan nodded, and wanted to tell him that he had felt a connection with Master Jinn, but he really didn't want to talk about how that turned out.

"When you finished your assignment on _The Discovery_ , did you take another padawan?"

"I did Obi-Wan, and that apprentice gave me a renewed zest for life and convinced me that there is hope for the future; he is my legacy."

"May I ask what his name is?"

"His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi; ' _you_ ' give me hope for the future Obi-Wan. I know it and one day the Jedi order will know it too."

A blush rose to colour his cheeks. "I am grateful that you believe in me Master, and I will always be indebted to you for your kindness." He said and smiled.

"You have come a long way since that first day when I saw you and realised that you weren't meant to be on Thyferra. Are you happy that you came with me?"

"I am and I know in my heart and soul that I want to be like you described, 'a servant of the people'. I've met so many beings in our travels that don't know what its like; who haven't been blessed with the force. I'll never believe that I was given this gift; to do nothing with it." Obi-Wan admitted. 

000 

Their final destination was Chandrila. A lush picturesque world, committed to growing crops to feed the entire planet and it was also the home of the largest ship refitting plant in the sector.

The Sun Seeker was being refitted and it would be out of action for a year on Chandrila and all the exploration students were disembarking there and were being assigned to other vessels and most of the crew were joining other ships as well.

"Obi-Wan, we will arrive on Chandrila in a week and I would like to know your thoughts on returning to the temple with me, how would you feel about that?"

Master Durron was planning to contact Yoda, and request for he and his padawan to return to the temple to complete Obi-Wan's training.

He was old and nearing the end of his life, but before he returned to the Force he wanted to make sure Obi-Wan realised his dream of becoming a knight.

He knew that once Obi-Wan was a registered padawan they would make sure his training was completed even if he couldn't finish it.

"To Coruscant; they won't accept me back will they?" Obi-Wan asked in a withdrawn voice.

"I am a Jedi master and you have been with me for two years, I will register you as my apprentice when we reach Chandrila. I have accepted you and they will accept you too."

A smile lit up his young charge's face, and Master Durron had his answer.

"I would be honoured to return with you Master."

"Excellent, I will contact Master Yoda when we reach Chandrila and make the arrangements Padawan."

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

000

 _I had a bit of spare time, so here we go with a longer chapter this time. Thanks for reading_.

000

The evening before the ship was to land; Obi-Wan tossed in his sleep as sweat beaded on his forehead. A strangled cry left his lips as he woke from a terrible nightmare. He hadn't felt a disturbance like that since the eruption on Thyferra.

His head throbbed and his hands were locked into fists as the realisation hit him that something was wrong with his master.

The corridor to the pilot's station seemed never-ending as the sound of his boot steps echoed all around as he hurried along. By the time he arrived at the entrance he had to push his way past flight engineers, and the co-pilot.

Master Durron was on the floor with a medic bent over him giving him cardio resuscitation.

.

Life, the quality that distinguishes a vital and functioning being was absent in the body of his mentor. Obi-Wan felt the emptiness of a once vibrant bond that had sustained him and given him hope for the past two years. Master Durron had passed into the Force.

He wanted to cry out 'No' but it would not bring him back. He knelt down and placed his hand on his master's head as they worked on him. The Doctor looked up and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but he's dead." The Doctor said aloud and Obi-Wan nodded his understanding.

"He'd finished his shift and was walking to the door when he collapsed." The co-pilot said shock lacing his words.

Grief filled Obi-Wan as they took Master Durron to the morgue. His master, his friend and mentor was dead. He followed the stretcher in a daze, not caring if anyone saw the tears tracking down his face.

It was hours later when the Captain finally persuaded Obi-Wan to let the medic prepare his body for the funeral.

.

After the service Obi-Wan spent the remainder of his time in his cabin packing his meagre belongings to be ready to disembark on Chandrila, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" He called.

The Captain entered the cabin holding a package. "These are Cass's personal items. He didn't have any relatives, and he told me that if anything happened to him I was to give them to you. He told me you were like a son to him and he wanted you to have them."

Obi-Wan took the parcel and reverently opened it. Inside was a small wooden carving of a Jedi knight, and Obi-Wan remembered seeing his master carving something a few months before.

Next was a holo pic of Obi-Wan; a candid shot of him balancing one handed on a beam in the storage area. He smiled and thought. _(I will never forget you Master, thank you and May the Force bring you joy.)_

Master Durron's light sabre was in a holster attached to a leather belt, and it was wrapped in a hand crafted woven piece of blue silk depicting the Jedi temple with the five spires in silver thread.

He would treasure the image of the temple forever, knowing now that he would never see the real thing.

Next he held the sabre; he'd used this sabre many times in practise and felt humbled that Master Durron would give it to him. Perhaps one day he would return it to Master Yoda, but for now he would keep it safe.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened wide when he opened a leather satchel that contained a very large sum of credits. He didn't know what to do with such an amount, and he offered it to the Captain.

"I cannot take this." He said.

"He wanted you to have it, I spoke to him the day before he died, and I think he knew his end was near. He said you may need it. He also had many boxes of books; I'll leave them in storage with all the other equipment from the ship. When you get settled come and see me and I'll give them to you."

Obi-Wan nodded and lowered his head; the Captain presumed he wanted to be alone and wished him well; leaving him to finish packing.

.

000

.

Chandrila, a beautiful lush world, Obi-Wan studied the planet in history and geography back at the temple. A thriving agricultural world, their exporting industry was foodstuff, and the majority of people beyond the city were farmers.

Hanna city the capital overlooked the sea and from the view screen he could see waves rolling onto the beach. He'd never actually seen the ocean or a beach before and decided he would go there once he was out of the port and sit on the sand.

Stepping down the ramp he paused at the bottom to get his bearings. It was then that he noticed flower beds all around the port and hanging planters with flowering vines cascading down; moving to and fro in the slight warm breeze. The Force seemed to be in harmony in this place and the air was fresh and the sky was clear.

Looking back one last time at the _Sun Seeker_ sadness filled him remembering his master. He sent a silent 'Good bye' and turned to walk across to the exit.

The noise of people and ships arriving pulled his attention back to the present. Several diplomatic ships had arrived and a passenger cruiser as well. Passengers were streaming down the ramps all with the same plan to exit the port. He certainly didn't want to be caught up in the rush so he picked up his bag and headed toward the ticket inspection area.

After a brief inspection his ticket was stamped and as he moved toward the line of people waiting at the gate, an officer bellowed behind him.

His concentration was lacking and he didn't expect to be pushed to one side as several VIPs were being ushered towards the gates.

"Move out of the way! Senator Mothma is in a hurry!" the port official shouted, and then he shoved Obi-Wan.

He stumbled back bumping into a man who had his back to him. He turned and went to apologise to the man, "I'm sorr… he began.

However before he had time to complete his sentence, the man wheeled around and swung his fist. He sensed it coming and ducked, but the man kicked out at him. Sending Obi-Wan sliding across the floor coming to a stop at the feet of a very stately looking woman, who was with a young boy of about twelve.

He scrambled to his feet and began to apologise for his clumsiness. "I'm sorry…

However before he could finish, the official who had caused the problem in the first place, grabbed him by the collar and was just about to hit him; when a commanding voice spoke out with authority.

.

"Cease this outrage!" she said grabbing the officials arm.

"What do you think you are doing? She snapped.

"This boy was causing trouble and he was in your way, my lady." He said.

"The young man was not in the way at all; how ill-mannered of you to push the citizens about like that. He has as much right to walk through here as I do. I am ashamed to call you an official!" she said berating him.

The man released Obi-Wan, and backed up. "Forgive me 'my lady' I was just making space for you."

"Well in future, see to it that you don't!" she said glaring at him.

She turned to Obi-Wan as he retrieved his bag.

"Young man, please accept my apologies for the deplorable way you were treated." she offered.

"Thank you my Lady, but you have nothing to apologise for and I'm sorry if I caused you any inconvenience." He said bowing to her.

"Nonsense young man, I'm sure it is us that have inconvenienced you. I am certain that you have better things to be doing rather than being shoved around in a space port."

Obi-Wan looked around, and it dawned on him that he had no idea where he was going to go once he left here.

"If you would be so kind to point me in the direction of the employment office, I would be grateful, as I have never been to Chandrila before and I have no idea where I am to go." he said.

"What is your name young man?" she asked.

He thought about his name and knew that sometimes Jedi came to Chandrila and the name Obi-Wan would be recognisable; he didn't want to be seen as a failure and this place would be a new beginning and it deserved a new name.

"My name is Ben, Ben Kenobi 'My Lady."

"Well Ben this is my son Lance, and I am Mon Mothma, it is a pleasure to meet you. The employment office is in the same building where I work; here is the address." she said handing him her card.

"Hello Lance, it's nice to meet you, and thank you Senator Mon Mothma." He said and smiled.

"If there is anything I can do to help you, please contact me on that number." she said pointing to the card.

"I will." He bowed and moved off through the gates.

.

Leaving the space port he decided to go to the beach first and tucked the card into his pocket.

Relaxing on the beach he let the sand run through his fingers as he scooped it up. It was soft yet gritty and small shells lay all around the beach.

The crash of waves hitting the sand was soothing and the water was so clear. He liked this place and he hoped that he would find a job and be able to settle here.

.

000

.

Later in the day 'Ben' was sitting in a lush green park outside the employment office, wondering what he should do now that he'd filled in the forms and put his name on the list for jobs.

He'd left his contact details as a comm. unit number that the Captain of the Sun Seeker gave him and with the credits his master gave him he would be able to rent accommodation until he obtained a job.

The sun shone down through the branches of an oak tree he was sitting under when he felt a disturbance in the Force. Following the Forces guide the feeling of danger was coming from a man sitting in a secluded area watching the Senate building. It was warning him to be aware; so he kept his eyes on the heavy set blacked haired man.

The doors to the senate building opened and senator Mon Mothma came out with her son and several aides. Lance jogged to the swings while his mother sat down on the bench a few metres away chatting to her aides.

Ben watched as the boy went from the swing to the climbing bars and he noticed the man's eyes follow Lance's every move. A clump of bushes were on one side of the play area and the man put his hood up over his head and headed toward them.

A commotion on the other side of the park caused the senator and her aide to look away from the play area taking their eyes off Lance. Ben sensed this was a diversion, so he kept Lance in view and followed the man.

He was a fair distance away and he had to run around a pond to get on the same side as the swings. There were some bushes in front of him, and he lost his view of Lance for a moment.

A worried voice broke the calmness of the afternoon. "Lance! Lance! Someone stop that man…..He's taking my son!"

Ben sensed time was of the essence and he gathered the force around him leaping over the bushes. He could see Lance struggling against the hooded man who was trying to drag the boy toward a speeder parked near a stand of trees.

He landed in front of the man and held up his hand. "Release him…. and I will not hurt you."

.

"Get out of my way kid, or you will be the one to get hurt." the man growled as he pulled out a blaster. Obi-Wan didn't waste any time and used the force pulling the blaster out of his hands.

"Wha…." the man was shocked as the blaster flew out of his hands and landed in the pond.

The man panicked and pushed Lance at Obi-Wan. The boy's fear assaulted his senses as the young boy cried and clung to him. The man charged at the two boys brandishing a knife slashing as he attacked.

Ben saw the knife coming; it was aimed at Lance's back. So he twisted his own body, pulling Lance away from the downward strike of the knife. Luckily the knife missed the young boy however he wasn't so lucky.

.

000

.

The shout from Lance's mother attracted the attention of security guards who were running towards them. The attacker didn't waste any time and hurried off disappearing in to the bushes.

"Your safe now Lance," he said as the security guards, Senator Mon Mothma and her aide all arrived at the same moment.

"T-thank you." The boy stuttered.

"Lance! … Lance, are you alright!" she said anxiously.

'Y-yes mother.. Ben saved me, but he's bleeding..." he pointed to the blood seeping through his shirt.

"Oh my, call for a medic, Ben's hurt!" she ordered.

The security guard pulled a cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around Ben's arm.

"It's fine, just a scratch it will be alright." Ben insisted.

"Nonsense you will come with us, and have it checked." Mon Mothma declared.

Ben didn't have much of a choice as medics ushered him into the senators building cleaning and bandaging his arm.

.

After Ben was finished with the healer he was taken to the Senator's Office. Lance was sitting on the couch and jumped up. "Ben, are you going to be alright."

"Yes Lance, I will be fine don't worry."

Lance's mother eyed the bandaged arm. "How did you know that man was after Lance?"

"At first I didn't, I'd been to the employment office and decided to sit in the park. I noticed him watching the senate building and when you and Lance came out he seemed very interested in what you were doing. He followed Lance to the play area, so I followed him."

"I normally don't allow him to get so far away from me, and I only took my eyes off him for a moment, but that's all it takes."

"I believe the commotion was a ruse to attract your attention, because that was when he attacked."

"Are you a Jedi apprentice?"

"No my lady, I was on the Sun Seeker for several years and my mentor taught me how to take care of my self." Ben said truthfully.

"Oh yes I heard that the Sun Seeker is here for a refit, what about your mentor, where is he?"

"He was the pilot, and he died a few days ago, he was like a father to me and I will miss him."

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear of your loss Ben."

"He was very old and he is at peace now."

.

"Here Ben we rescued your bag." Lance said

"Thank you," He said taking it from Lance.

.

"How old are you Ben?"

I'm sixteen my lady."

"Well I have a job for you if you would like it."

"I would be most grateful, I will do anything?" Ben agreed.

"You may not be so quick to accept when I tell you what it is." she smiled.

"I am a very busy woman, and I find that I cannot give my son enough things to do when I have to attend meetings. I feel very comfortable around you, and so does Lance. So if you are agreeable, I would like you to be his personal companion."

A sense of rightness filled him as though the force approved of this union. "I am honoured that you have faith in me my lady, but don't you have a protector, or guards for Lance. That man was trying to kidnap him and he may try again?" Ben explained.

"That is true Ben… And up until now we did have all aspects of his protection covered. However, Lance will be a teenager in a few days and he's already objecting to the level of security around him. He complains all the time that he doesn't have any fun anymore."

"You want me to help him have fun?" He said grinning.

"I don't want to lock him away. He enjoys school, but says the guards scare the other kids away. He's lonely and I hope that is where you come in." she explained.

"I thought you could be a sort of big brother to Lance and keep him safe too." she said.

"We can discuss his itinerary later, and what your duties will be, but first you look like you could do with a meal and get settled into your new home. You will live on my Estate. It is in the eastern sector of the City, are you agreeable?"

"Yes my lady, thank you." Ben said happily.

.

000

.

He settled into an apartment on the estate and thought about one of the last things Master Durron had said to him. _(Obi-Wan you will go far and make many friends in your life time and the force will always be with you and guide you. You must learn to have faith in yourself")_

He wondered if his destiny was meant to lead him to Senator Mothma and Lance. He wasn't certain where this path would lead him, however he knew he was happy and he really liked Lance.

Senator Mothma was different from what he expected as well. It seemed to him that from gossip in the temple, it was common knowledge that most Jedi didn't like Senators very much. However Senator Mothma was kind and when she touched his arm it felt nice, and he sensed genuine concern from her.

Ben settled in to his position and grew very fond of Lance and his mother. He was treated almost as though he was Lance's big brother, especially when they swiped fruit from the kitchen.

The cook would chase them with a rolling pin and yell at them all the way down the garden path.

"When I catch you two, you will answer to my rolling pin," and she would shake it at their retreating forms.

"Brats" she would call out as she headed back to the kitchen smiling at their childlike antics.

.

000

.

Just before the senatorial elections another attempt was made to kidnap Lance. The attempt was foiled again, but this time the kidnapper was caught and he told the authorities why.

The motive behind the attempts was to make sure Mon Mothma didn't stand for re-election. Her opposing political opponent wanted to gain control in the republic and had plans to use his position to gain more wealth and influence. They had planned to hold Lance until the elections were over.

000

When Ben turned eighteen he was accepted into the Security division of the senator's guards. It was an official posting now, even though he had been the unofficial protector for the past two years.

Ben had found his calling; he was protecting the innocent and keeping the peace. He felt as though it was a worthwhile career, and he put the thought of being a Jedi out of his mind.

Master Durron said that he was destined for greatness and he hoped that his master would have been happy with the path he'd taken.

000

Senator Mothma was a high ranking senator and in her position she'd been invited to attend the signing of a trade treaty between the Trade Federation; the world of Naboo and other Trade consortiums across the republic.

The Queen of Naboo was only seventeen, but she had been groomed all her life for this position and would preside over the treaty. She was the eldest daughter of the house of Naberrie and her name was Amidala.

Ben had been promoted to sergeant of the guards and was accompanying the entourage to Naboo. He had just turned nineteen and over the last few years had established himself as a very competent and loyal subject. However his main duty was still protector and companion to Lance, who at fifteen was as tall as Ben.

He and Lance were standing together in the celebration hall, when Ben noticed two Jedi enter at the other end of the room; his heart beat faster and felt like it was going to explode when he recognised them.

.

It had been six years since he'd seen them. Mace Windu was still the same bald headed distinguished looking Councillor, but Master Jinn! His hair was longer and greyer and he had wrinkles around his eyes.

Ben glanced around expecting to see Jinn's apprentice, but he was nowhere in sight. Bruck was one apprentice he hoped never to see again.

Raising his shields he stepped out of their line of sight. He assumed they were here to oversee the signing, and he had no desire to get close to or even talk to them.

"Hey Lance lets go outside, it's too stuffy in here."

However Lance at fifteen had an eye for the Queen's sister Sabè, and he wanted to stay and ask her to dance.

"I want to ask Sabè to dance with me, but I don't know what to say to her come with me and help me?"

"Don't you know her?" Ben quizzed.

"I do but the last time I saw her I was twelve, and she was just a kid. But she has grown into a beautiful girl now." Lance said dreamily.

Sabè was standing next to the Queen, and unfortunately she was talking to the two Jedi who had their backs to Ben.

.

"Ok, we'll wait until the Jedi leave and then we'll go over." Ben prompted.

Eventually the two Jedi moved off to talk to other senators, so Ben nudged Lance. "Let's go, and you can introduce me to the Queen. Then I'll suggest that you and Sabè might like to dance…Ok!" Ben said, hiding the fact that he wanted to meet the Queen anyway.

"Yeah Ok," Lance agreed as they headed across the floor, towards the two sisters.

000

Queen Amidala noticed them walking towards her, and she whispered to her sister "My look at the good-looking young man heading our way."

Sabè looked. "Oh, that's Lance! Wow he's grown so tall and cute!"

"No not Lance, the other one. The strong and silent type in the uniform; Oh I do like a man in uniform." The Queen said.

"Hello Sabè, Ami, or should I say Queen Amidala." Lance said grinning.

Sabè thumped him with her hand, "Behave Lance." she giggled.

While the two fifteen year olds were making googly eyes at each other it was left to Ben to introduce him self.

.

"Your Highness," he said as he bowed low. "Please excuse my boldness, my name is Ben. I work for Senator Mon Mothma, and I am Lance's friend." His eyes seemed to bewitch her, and she could not tear hers away from his.

Suddenly she realised she had her mouth open and quickly regained her composure. "Hello Ben, it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Lance's." she said softly.

It was Bens turn to be speechless; her voice was like that of an angel so soft and melodious. He was now staring at her hand which she had put out in front of her so he could kiss it. He placed his hand under hers and gently kissed the back of her smooth and petite hand.

"Lance wanted to have a dance with your sister, if you would permit it your Highness?" Ben said.

"Sabè, why don't you and Lance go and dance; the music has started and so far no one is dancing." Amidala said.

Sabè giggled. "Come on Lance want to dance."

"I sure would." he said blushing.

They took off towards the dance floor leaving the Queen and Ben gazing at each other.

.

"Would you care to dance ….Your Highness?" he said finding the courage to ask.

"Yes I would love too." she confirmed with a grin across her painted face.

Ben took her to the middle of the floor and then he remembered that he didn't know how to dance.

"Oh! I am sorry your highness… I am over stepping my position, I am just a body guard; I have no right to ask you to dance with me!" he said as he tried to pull her off the dance floor.

"Nonsense….I don't care if you are a body guard. If I want to dance I will dance with whomever I please. So right now I want to dance with you, unless you don't want to dance with me?" she questioned.

Bens face went red and his eyes dropped for a moment. "Your highness, I must admit to a failure on my part." he said.

"A failure...What sort of failure?" she quizzed

"I failed to learn how to dance, your Highness." he blushed.

She burst out laughing which made him go even redder than he thought possible. Amidala realised what she had done and apologised quickly.

.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wasn't laughing at you. You just took me by surprise, as I don't know the last time that some one would openly admit to the Queen that they couldn't dance! I tell you what, so as not to embarrass you further, how about you step to the left one pace and then bring your right foot next to your left then do that again, and then one step to the right and bring your left foot next to your right."

Ben did as he was told and after a few minutes he was smiling and enjoying the dance. As the dance wore on Ben didn't notice one of the Jedi was coming back to speak to the Queen.

He had blocked his Force presence by tightening his shields as he had no intention of letting the Jedi sense him, but he'd been so wrapped up in the dance, he didn't notice or sense the Jedi, who was fast approaching.

The dance ended and Ben bowed to the Queen "Thank you your highness and thank you for the lesson."

.

000

.

"Your Highness," a voice boomed out behind Ben, which took him by surprise. It was Master Jinn, the Jedi's voice hadn't changed in all these years; he remembered that voice like it was yesterday when the master described him as a prime candidate for the dark side.

.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

000

.

Ben controlled his shock as much as he could, when Master Jinn made his self importance felt, putting and end to their conversation.

He was so close; Ben could smell his spiced cologne. The man was obstinate and persuasive and resistant to waiting for anything.

He had no desire to be questioned by this Jedi and he continued to bring the Queen's hand up to his lips to thank her for the dance. He'd twitch slightly, and he knew she felt his surprise when Jinn spoke.

Turning her head, she peered at the Master without letting go of Ben's hand.

.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you your Highness. However the Neimoidian viceroy wishes to know if the signing can take place first thing tomorrow."

She showed little emotion as she fixed a stare at him. Then more kindly she sought Ben's eyes.

.

"Thank you for the dance Ben; unfortunately, duty calls." She said letting her hand linger for a moment more as Ben dipped his head to her and walked off.

Blocking Qui-Gon's view of the retreating young man, she stepped forward making him turn to face her as she spoke.

.

"I will not consider signing the treaty until the delegate from D'larah, Senator Tumleh, arrives. He cannot make it until late morning tomorrow! Why is the viceroy in such a hurry?"

"I do believe the Neimoidian taste buds find the food here, not to their liking your Highness."

"Well Master Jinn, perhaps they should go back to their ships and eat in private!" She said reaching the side of the room.

"Would you like me to tell them that Your Highness?" Jinn said in a condescending tone.

.

She would not bite. "It is important that the treaty is witnessed by the Tumleh Navigations representative. The components they are working on, will be beneficial for ships navigating through hyperspace. The purpose of a Trade agreement; is to trade with all those who will benefit from it. Do you not agree?" She said displeasure lacing her words.

"As you say your Highness."

"Master Jinn, I have doubts about the Neimoidian's authenticity. I do not trust them and neither should you!" she said.

"I understand your fears, which is why we have been assigned to be present for the negotiations. To make sure it is a fair and legal agreement." Qui-Gon stated.

"Then to be fair to Delegate Tumleh, he should be afforded the assurance of being at the signing! Don't you agree?"

"My apologies, you are of course correct."

"Good then, I will not allow the trade federation to dictate to me or other members of the committee. I will come with you now, and explain that to them my self." She said feeling pleased with her victory over the pompous master Jinn, and his rude interruption of her dance with Ben.

.

Qui-Gon sensed her annoyance, and he assumed it was his earlier interruption that caused it. He saw the nervous flinch from the slightly built young man she was dancing with as he spoke.

It was unusual for a Queen to dance with a guard, but she seemed quite taken by him and Qui-Gon noticed that he avoided turning to be introduced.

Qui-Gon's curiosity peeked and there was something unclearly familiar about the young sergeant.

.

"You're Highness, if I may ask you a question!" Qui-Gon said. "Who was that young man you were with on the dance floor?"

"Ben? He is in the employ of Senator Mon Mothma, he is her son's friend and personal guard."

"He seems a bit young to be wearing a sergeant of the guard's uniform; have you known him long?"

"Unfortunately, you interrupted us before I had a chance to get acquainted with him." She indicated.

"My apologies." Qui-Gon said dipping his head.

.

000

.

Ben moved quickly through the crowd, putting as much space between him and the Jedi. Glancing sideways at Master Windu, he was deep in discussion with Senator Mon Mothma.

He didn't want to be noticed and kept out of their sight; standing behind the ornate railings of the stairway, where he could keep his eyes on the guests.

As the evening wore on, Ben moved around attracting little attention, keeping his eyes open for anything out of place. Nevertheless, he seemed to be the one out of place and attracting the attention of at least one Jedi.

As he scanned the room, he noticed Jinn watching him. He wondered if he'd sensed his Force connection earlier, and was suspicious of him.

The guests were thinning out as they made their way to their respective rooms and Ben didn't want to spoil Lance's night, but it was getting late and harder to avoid the Jedi. So after some whining on Lance's part; he convinced him that it was time to retire for the evening.

.

000

.

Qui-Gon's scrutinising eyes followed Ben, as he and Lance said goodnight to Senator Mon Mothma before they headed toward the door.

"Mace, I have a feeling that I know that young guard."

"Possibly Qui-Gon, you may have seen him with the senator before!"

"No I don't believe I have. I've never met her son, and he's his personal companion. I think it was somewhere else. I caught him glancing at me a few times throughout the evening, and each time I headed toward him he'd duck into the crowd and disappear."

"He probably hasn't seen a Jedi before." Mace said.

"No, it's something else; did you feel any thing through the Force?"

.

Mace shook his head. "No, I didn't sense any disturbance in the room, except when the Queen was speaking to the Neimoidian's, she doesn't like them one bit."

"Yes she voiced her opinion about them, to me earlier."

Qui-Gon looked around for Mon Mothma. "Perhaps I will ask the senator about her young sergeant."

.

Mace checked the room "Well it will have to be tomorrow, I think she is retiring to the guests' rooms as well. It has been a long day, and tomorrow the conference and signing will need our clear focus and attention. I suggest that we retire too?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes tomorrow then; I just sense something… An air of secrecy about him, and I would like to know more about that young sergeant before we leave."

.

000

.

Before dawn the next morning, Ben woke with a start. The force was forewarning him of an allusive menace.

Shifting off the bed and to his feet, he and peered out the open window; a cool breeze sent a chill through him along with a sense of danger out beyond the garden wall.

His first duty was to make sure Lance was safe and he silently peeked into his room. He was fast asleep.

Ben checked the windows in his room and every thing was secure. The sensation through the force was subtle, but it wasn't Lance who was in danger.

.

He shook his head when he realised who it was that the force was warning him about.

"Master Jinn?" Ben Whispered. "That's absurd, surely the great Master Jinn, doesn't need a body guard!"

.

Ben quickly dressed and attached his weapons to his belt, leaving his room and headed out onto the balcony. It overlooked most of the garden, with down lights lighting the pathway close to the building.

Ben was surveying the gardens below and had lowered his shields just enough to pick up on any anomalies. There was a distorted disturbance near the outer wall of the palace garden, but it disappeared abruptly when someone approached in the shadows on this side of the garden.

Ben moved cautiously to the edge of the balcony bringing his shields back up and like a ghost he leaped over and landed lightly in the garden without a sound. He moved quietly unbuttoning his coat. He was prepared; with his blaster and daggers at easy reach.

At a last resort hidden at his back was the sabre that Master Durron had given him a few years ago. It was secured inside a leather holster.

Cautiously, he moved along the thicket, until he was standing under the alcove at the garden's locked steel gate. The warning in the Force had dissipated, but Ben knew Master Jinn had been there investigating moments ago. The scent of his cologne lingered in the air.

He kept to the wall and moved past several fountains until he could distinguish the silhouette in the dark. He'd found the object of his search, kneeling on the grass in meditation.

The Sun was only a few minutes from peering over the horizon, and Ben certainly didn't want to be caught spying on a Jedi in broad daylight. So he back tracked and went to check the perimeter.

.

000

.

Qui-Gon didn't sleep well these days and sensed a warped disturbance, but whoever had been sneaking around outside the garden walls had taken flight. He'd checked and then sat down in meditation to see if he could sense anything. There was another presence, a security guard; hovering in the darkness watching him, but he felt no danger from this person, only nervousness.

His senses told him that it was the young sergeant who'd been dancing with the Queen, his aura was the same.

Qui-Gon didn't want to startle him; so he remained calm hoping the youth would come over and speak to him.

The boy was doing his duty, and then he silently moved off taking great care not to make any sound.

When Ben left the area Qui-Gon decided to follow him, glancing back to the where the other disturbance had come from; taking note to check it in daylight; then he ventured after Ben.

He followed from a distance and kept his shields tight, and was amused at the youth's antics. First he seemed to be just wandering around, however as Qui-Gon studied him closely, he realised he was doing a security check.

 _(This boy may be young, yet he seems to have the knowledge of much more experienced and older man.)_ Qui-Gon thought.

.

By the time the sun had full risen over the estate, and kitchen hands were beginning to gather to prepare first meal, Ben had settled just outside the open window of the kitchen.

He was sitting on a bench facing a fountain a few metres away.

Qui-Gon hid at the other end of the pathway in an alcove, and studied Ben.

The young man had his arms resting on the top of the bench and his face was lifted to the sun. His legs were stretched out in front of him and he was soaking up the sun.

Qui-Gon's eyes methodically went from the youths head taking in the golden highlights in his long plaited hair. His smooth face made him look younger than he probably was and his arms were pale as he'd taken off his coat and rolled his sleeves up.

The long coat lay on the seat neatly folded, and Qui-Gon could see the outline of a blaster holster and the glint of steel in the sun coming off several daggers on his belt.

Qui-Gon mused ( _He seems confident for one so young_.)

As he observed him; Ben stretched and rose to his feet. Turning to face the kitchen window he appeared to be contemplating something.

He stood there for a moment and then to Qui-Gon's surprise, he lifted his hand towards the window and in an instant a muffin and a muju fruit flew through the air and he caught them.

Qui-Gon's gaze sharpened. ( _Did he just use the force_ ). He wondered.

Qui-Gon didn't want to drop his shields; he was sure the boy wouldn't take kindly to being spied on. He had to find another way to find out if he was Force sensitive.

Qui-Gon decided to show himself, he would approach Ben on the pretence he was heading for the kitchen and hopefully strike up a conversation with him.

He stepped out from the alcove and dropped his shields; casually walking along the path.

A large bush blocked his view for a moment and when he emerged around it the bench was empty and Ben was no where to be seen.

.

Disappointment filled Qui-Gon, but he kept walking and when he got to the bench he sat down admiring the fountain. He opened himself up to the force and there, just floating away in the breeze was a fragment of a force presence. Qui-Gon knew now that he had to speak to the lad. So he got up and walked towards the doors. The smells of muffins and breads were wafting down the corridor, and Qui-Gon wondered if Ben had gone to the dining hall for first meal; he hoped so.

Many of the guests were beginning to indulge in the fine food, but he was quite disappointed when he could not see the young man anywhere inside the hall.

Qui-Gon's gaze caught Mace sitting at a table so he walked over. Senator Mon Mothma was already seated and so was Queen Amidala. He bowed low and took his place next to Mace; he wanted to tell him what he'd discovered and ask the senator about him.

However, the Queen was speaking to the Senator, and he did not want to interrupt her again. Several minutes later Qui-Gon saw Lance being ushered in by Ben. Qui-Gon hoped he would come over so he could get a closer look at him, but Ben just pointed Lance in the direction toward Sabè and watched him until he sat down and then Ben disappeared back out the door.

A great deal of conversation encompassed the meal, and Qui-Gon wasn't really listening, until the name 'Ben' came up.

.

Queen Amidala was asking the senator where she had found such an adorable and cute companion for Lance.

The Senator laughed at her description of the young man and said. "Yes if only I was Twenty years younger, I might fight you for him, I noticed you dancing with him last night." She said smiling.

"He must really like you your Highness' because in the three years he has been with us, I have never seen him come that close to any young lady or dance for that matter. He is quite shy around people he doesn't know."

.

"Was he born on Chandrila?" Qui-Gon ventured to ask.

"No, we met him at the space port on Chandrila." she confirmed.

"He was coming through the arrival gates at the same time as we were, but a zealous official pushed him out of the way to allow us to go through. The poor boy was pushed into another passenger who knocked him down to the ground. He slid into my legs, and even though it was not his fault, the poor boy scrambled to his feet and started to apologise."

"How old was he then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"He was sixteen, anyway I sorted the official out for being so rude, and then I directed Ben to the employment office." She explained.

"However, our paths crossed again later that day in the Park. Lance was bored waiting for me so I took a break and went to the park opposite my office. Unbeknown to me one of my political opponents sent some one to kidnap my son. We were fortunate that Ben was in the park and he rescued Lance. So I gave him a job and I've never regretted It." she clarified.

"Did you not think it wise to have him checked out by the authorities Senator? Just in case he wasn't who he claimed to be." Qui-Gon persisted with his questioning.

.

The senator put her utensils down and turned to almost glare at Qui-Gon.

"Master Jinn, I realise that it is the Jedi's way to be cynical and to not trust anyone, until you have thoroughly scanned their every fibre with your force. However, I have perfectly good instincts too. Firstly, he didn't claim to be anyone special, but he told me enough about his past and where he came from to satisfy me. Ben is a very likable, friendly, compassionate, and trustworthy young man." She said staring at Jinn.

"Perhaps if the Jedi Order had more young men like Ben, then the general consensus that Jedi have no feelings and no compassion at all, would be banished by the considerate and understanding nature that fills him!"

"I didn't mean to infer that he wasn't trustworthy or reliable senator, I was only interested in knowing more about him." Qui-Gon said backtracking.

.

"Well, you have a strange way of asking! You Master Jinn, are here to oversee the conference and treaty signing; if Ben wishes to tell you anymore about him self that is up to him. I am satisfied with him as he is, and I suggest you concentrate on the conference and do what you came here to do." She said getting up from the table.

"Thank you for a wonderful breakfast your Highness, I will see you at the conference." She said excusing her self.

Jinn frustrated her; he was a good negotiator, but locked his humanity behind a hard unbreakable exterior and she certainly didn't want to listen to him pick at Ben's integrity.

Tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

Guest: I do like the idea of Yoda training Obi-Wan, and I like the idea of a friendship between Padmè and Obi-Wan. Time will tell.

FanFic Reader: I find posting here easy, and some of the changes I made were necessary to make the story flow better. I love writing about Obi-Wan.

And now on with the story.

000

"Well you certainly know how to stick your foot in your mouth, Qui-Gon!" Mace whispered to him.

"For force sake Qui-Gon; that young man has been in her employ for three years. I'm sure she knows him well enough by now; especially, if he's in charge of keeping her son safe. What possessed you to try and put doubts in her mind about him?" Mace berated him.

"That was not my intention Mace, but I think he's force sensitive, and I believe he is hiding something. I was watching him earlier, and I'm sure he levitated a muffin and a piece of fruit out from the kitchen."

"What do you mean you think he is; didn't you sense him doing it through the force?" Mace asked incredulously.

"I was following him, and I had my shields up to maximum. He was standing at the open window, so I'm not sure if some one in the kitchen didn't throw them out to him. However, when I got to the bench were he had been sitting. I could sense a lingering trace of force presence.

"Why were you following him Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon explained that he'd sensed a warning and went out into the garden to investigate but the disturbance faded. He decided to meditate and that's when he saw Ben and followed him.

"A warning through the Force; could that have been caused by Ben; what did you sense?"

"It was elusive and I couldn't decipher it, but it wasn't from Ben it came from the other side of the garden wall."

"Do you believe the boy sensed the disturbance too? And what about him, why are you so interested; it is not like he is a Jedi initiate ready to become an apprentice. And even if he were, he's too old, and you have stated emphatically, that you would never take another apprentice as long as you live!"

"I don't know Mace; there's something about him, something familiar. Whatever it is, it's hard to define, and I think he is avoiding me to keep his secret." Qui-Gon admitted.

.

"Come my friend, I think a walk in the fresh air will do us good and clear your head."

They excused themselves and went in the opposite direction to the Senator. "We have several hours before the conference, let's relax." Mace declared.

Mace hoped that the fresh air would put a new perspective on everything that had occurred. They needed to focus on the conference and a stroll through the flowering orchards seemed a great way to do it.

"Chandrila grow the best muju fruit, did you know that Qui-Gon?" Mace said gazing at the young fruit adorning the trees.

"What did you say Mace?"

Mace sighed. "I said I hope you stop thinking about that boy Ben before the conference, otherwise you'll be no use to anyone."

"Oh I'm sorry Mace I don't know what's come over me."

"Where has your concentration flown too? Live in the moment, Qui-Gon."

"It's just that Ben seems to revive memories that I don't want to think about." Qui-Gon said remembering a boy he'd wronged over six years ago.

"Look down there Qui-Gon through the trees, it's the lake and it's too nice a day to spoil it with the past, let's go down there."

Reaching the shore, they could see two people standing at the end of the long wharf, and they were both fishing.

"Mace look, its Ben and Lance!" Qui-Gon said stopping in his tracks.

"A good day for fishing, we should do it sometime, very calming I hear."

"I would like to talk to Ben, Mace."

Mace knew nothing would stop his friend when he made up his mind. "Very well, as long as he wants to talk to you, but if he doesn't don't push him!"

.

The sound of their boots echoed on the wooden planks and Lance turned and saw them coming. Ben leant across and whispered something to Lance and he nodded.

Qui-Gon whispered to Mace "Ben probably told Lance not to speak to us."

"Why would he do that Qui?"

"I'm sure he's avoiding us."

"Well where's he is going to go! Dive in the lake fully clothed." Mace smirked. "Do you sense anything from him now?"

"Nothing, I sense nothing, and that is strange also. Most beings have some sort of feelings that are present in the force, unless they are shielding." Qui-Gon inferred.

"Yes I have to agree with you; I get the same sense of nothing as you do."

.

000

.

"I caught one Ben! I finally caught a fish." Lance said excitedly.

Ben pulled his own line in as Lance held up the fish.

"I like fishing on Naboo, at least I caught one here, not like back at home." Lance said turning around as the two Jedi arrived.

"Hello, look! I caught a fish!"

"A big fish too, well-done young man. I am Master Jinn, and this is Master Windu." he said introducing them both.

"I'm Lance, and this is Ben," Lance said waving his hand at Ben. Ben nodded but didn't speak as his eyes were focused on Lance.

"What are you going to do with it?" Mace asked.

"Throw it back in!" he exclaimed.

"Really I thought you would want to cook it and eat it?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No; fish isn't on the menu, and Ben says if you don't need it, then let it live."

He handed the fish to Ben who removed the hook gently, and then put it back in the water watching the fish splash as it flipped its tail fin and disappeared under the water.

"So Ben, do you like fish?" Mace asked.

"When I'm hungry I might." Ben's answer was short and to the point.

"Not very talkative are you Ben?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Ben sighed, he knew he couldn't run from them forever, and he turned to face them both as he spoke.

"If I have something to say, then I am quite able to do so. Is there something we can help you both with?"

"No not really, it is just a nice morning, and we thought a walk down to the lake would be nice. Naboo is a nice place, have you been here before?"

"No, we haven't."

"Senator Mothma tells me you don't come from Chandrila, where do you come from Ben and do you have a last name?" Qui-Gon inquired.

"No I wasn't born on Chandrila, and yes it is a beautiful lake and is a very nice place to be at this time of the morning, mostly 'quiet and peaceful." Ben said ignoring the other questions.

"Lance it's time to go." He said as he bent down to pick up the fishing equipment.

"Sure Ben." Lance agreed.

Ben brushed past the two Jedi in an attempt to go around them and back up the wharf; however Master Jinn was persistent and seemed very determined.

The master put his hand out and touched Bens arm as he walked past. A flood of emotions promised to surface including grief and pain; he did his best to dampen the feelings, bringing them under control behind impressive shields.

"Ben I am sorry if you think we are intruding on your privacy and peace. We certainly didn't mean to make you feel that way. It is just that you seem so familiar to me, and I feel that we may have met at some time in the past…..Do I know you?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Ben stared at him for a moment and was completely devoid of emotion when he spoke.

.

"No, 'Master Jinn.' I am absolutely certain – ' _you_ ' - do not know me at all, and I do not travel in your Jedi world. So please excuse us as we have somewhere else to be right now!" Ben said politely as he stepped away from Jinn and followed Lance.

Mace watched Ben walk off, and then he said to Qui-Gon "What did you sense when you touched him?"

"Grief and pain flared for just a moment, and then it was gone. There is more to that boy than he wants us to see." Qui-Gon said sadly.

.

000

.

Ben left Lance in the recreation room with Sabè; he knew they would be well entertained. Many other ambassadors brought their children for the three day conference and Chaperones were organising games and a river cruise later in the day.

Ben set off on his quest to discover if his bad feeling about the Neimoidian's was true or false. He'd felt an uncomfortable feeling fill him when the Queen said she didn't trust them, and the sense he got was that she was right.

Ben liked the Queen, she was outspoken and had a strong will. He sighed; he wished he had a chance to get to know her better.

However, he knew that their paths probably wouldn't cross again, once the treaty was signed. He didn't travel in her circle either.

Ben rubbed his temple. ( _Concentrate on the here and now_ ) he thought and then he shuddered.

( _Force! Where did that come from; they're Jinn's words_!)… Ben pushed the thought away as he strode down the hall.

.

The Neimoidian's were being secretive especially their leader Nute Gunray the viceroy of the trade federation, and it was odd that he kept going back to his ship every chance he had.

Each time he returned, he made excuses why he had to bring extra advisors with him.

That sent warnings up and down Ben's spine.

There were ten of them now, plus the six members of the trade federation committee; it seemed anomalous that there were so many.

.

The Delegate from D'larah, Minister Tumleh had arrived while they were down at the lake, and was taking a shower after the long trip.

Ben knew, now that he was here; the treaty meeting would begin shortly. However, the sense of impending threat was getting stronger as the meeting grew closer.

He decided to nose around a bit more, and as he made his way down the corridor, he wondered if the Jedi had sensed a threat.

He chuckled. ( _Of course they would, they're Jedi_.) Perhaps, his penchant for bad feelings and the Queen's imagination was getting the better of them.

.

His attention honed in on an approaching person, someone familiar was heading his way. He felt her presence and wondered why she wasn't already in the meeting hall.

A flicker of confusion lit his face for a moment when she turned the corner and bumped into him. She was dressed as a handmaiden.

.

"Ben!.. You scared me!" She blurted out as he balanced her with his hands.

"My Lady," you seem flustered? Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked speaking softly and smiling at her.

"Oh!" She stammered….. "No, I didn't see you. I was… forgive me, I was just... umm… going on an errand for... my Queen!" she said sharply.

"You have me at a disadvantage, 'My Lady,' he said raising an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse Me?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"You seem to know my name, and yet I don't remember meeting any of the Queen's handmaiden's, only her younger sister, have we met?" he mused.

"Oh... That's right, I am sorry... My name is Padmè" She said blushing. "The Queen told me who you are."

"Well then 'Padmè, I am delighted to meet you. I must say the Queen certainly knows how to choose her hand maidens, you are beautiful." he smiled as he bowed towards her and grasped her hand kissing it.

She turned a shade of pink with embarrassment. "Thank you; ah… did you enjoy your dance last night?" She said trying to think of some excuse to get away from him.

"As a matter of fact I did enjoy the dance; she is very light on her feet."

.

Padmè kept looking over Ben's shoulder; down the hall to the Neimoidian's apartment, as though she was expecting them to open the door any minute.

She felt her nerves tingle in Ben's presence, and she didn't want him to discover that she was snooping. "I had better go." she whispered.

"Do you have an errand that involves the Neimoidian's; I could escort you to their rooms if you like?" he asked boldly.

"No, no! She whispered pulling him by the hand. She pulled him into a room opposite them and closed the door.

Padmè wrapped her arms around her waist and paced over to the window and back.

( _What am I to tell him, he doesn't know who I am and if I tell him I'm the Queen, he won't believe me!)_

Her mind buzzed over what story would sound feasible. ( _I have to find out what the Neimoidian's are planning._ )

.

As she paced, Ben became aware that she was silently arguing with herself, and had no doubt that she needed help. He sensed her anxious state, yet he also sensed her determination.

Only a moment past, before he stepped in front of her and grasped her shoulders.

.

"My Lady, may I confide in you?" he inquired.

Startled, she gazed into those pale blue eyes that seemed to say trust me.

"Confide in me! Yes of course you can." she answered.

"When we crashed into each other out there," he indicated to the hall. "I was actually snooping. I have a feeling that the Neimoidian's are up to no good." he stated.

She was stunned for a moment and then her mind caught up to what he'd admitted.

She raised her brows and stepped closer to him. "Oh, then I should confide in you too. I am doing the same thing."

"I suppose the Queen knows what you are doing, 'My Lady'? Or perhaps, she does her own snooping?"

It took a moment for his words to sink in to her mind. "What…what did you say?"

"Snooping! Does _'your Highness'_ do her own snooping? You do know of course, that it is risky business, and dangerous."

.

She was stunned, as no one had ever recognised her in disguise before, not even the Jedi.

"How did you know who I was? I don't have any make up on or a headdress to help disguise me."

"When I danced with you last night, I saw more than the paint and the elaborate head dress and fancy clothes. I saw the woman underneath all that camouflage, and I see her standing here now."

Padmè reached for his hands and held them close to her body. "When this is over and all is well, I would like to see you. I would like to get to know you better Ben." she said smiling.

He squeezed her hands and said. "It would be a privilege and an honour, 'Padmè.

However, right now I believe we should inform security about our suspicions, and have them be on alert."

.

"I have already mentioned my concerns to the governor and to Captain Panaka, but they don't believe the trade federation will go against the senate and cause trouble."

"I'm not so sure about their sincerity, they do not like to share profits and they may believe because you maintain peaceful relations in all your dealings you are weak enough to overpower."

"I am not a weakling, Ben…. I've been trained in the art of combat, and perhaps later I will show you just how much I can do to defend my self and Naboo." As she twisted Bens arm around behind his back.

He could play that game too.

Padmè' was gloating that she had Ben in an arm lock, until unexpectedly he bent over and flipped her over his body. Normally, sending the aggressor crashing to the floor; however Ben softened her fall with the force, and lightly placed her down.

"What... How…. how did you do that?" she whispered as he gently steadied her.

"I'm not a weakling either Padmè, I've been trained in the art of combat also." he smirked.

.

She studied him for a moment and then leaned in and kissed him. That kiss silenced him, he'd never kissed a girl before, and she had guessed it.

She smirked and then said "I think you need some more training in this area. Perhaps I can give you some lessons later?"

It was Bens turn to blush. "I am at your disposal your highness."

Padmè grinned as she moved to open the door. "I think we had better go."

.

Ben stopped her from leaving as a sense of eminent danger filled him. He held his finger up to her lips indicating to be quiet; as he opened the door just a crack and peered through.

The Neimoidian's were heading to the conference hall.

He whispered to Padmè.' "They're coming this way."

The sound of their voices grew louder the closer they came, until they stopped not far past the room and began discussing their plans.

.

"They are planning to attack Naboo!" Padmè said after the Neimoidian's moved along.

"They have no intention of signing a treaty, which isn't in their favour. You heard them they have several ships orbiting Naboo; they are planning a take over Naboo after they force you to sign their treaty."

"Where did all those droids come from? I didn't see droids earlier."

"He brought them here disguised as advisors and he probably has more on his ship."

"I'm assuming he will call for them when he signals to attack. Something is going to happen, and I have a bad feeling that we may be too late!"

"We have to warn the delegates and alert security."

"Padmè, you go and find Captain Panaka; warn him and raise your army to be ready. I'll go to the conference room."

"But why are they doing this?" she asked.

.

"Well you heard Gunray; they are after more than just a share in a trade treaty. They are planning to control all trade routes and because all the delegates are here on Naboo it is the perfect place to begin."

"Why didn't the Jedi sense what they were up too and do something about it?"

"I don't know, but I have to get in that conference hall and find out what's happening." Ben confirmed.

"My handmaidens are in there with the decoy Queen, they are all well trained. I'll come with you."

Ben sensed her stubborn streak, but he couldn't risk the Queen when he didn't know what the situation was in the room.

"Please do as I say, we need Captain Panaka and his men; he will listen to you, bring them to the conference room?"

"Alright, but wait for us, don't do anything until we arrive. There's a private entrance door behind the green drapes in that room, and they won't be expecting us."

Tbc…


	7. Chapter 7

**Guests. Thank you for your reviews I really appreciate knowing that my readers are happy and I love the ideas you give me.**

 **And a big thank you to all my reviewers. You make me so happy.**

 **000**

The conference room hummed with excitement as delegates arrived, and were greeted by the young lady adorned in the regal splendid outfit of the Queen.

Cups clinked as guest's sipped herbal teas, and the finest Nabooian coffee.

Most heads turned to gape when the two Jedi ambassadors entered; both men were tall and imposing and had an air of authority in the way they moved, as they cast their gaze across the room.

To most, Jedi were an enigma; a mysterious form of sentient being. With powers not understood by many outside their own Jedi order.

Almost immediately, inquisitive eyes quickly turned away from the two ambassadors to let them survey the room in peace.

Glancing quickly at each other, both men headed off in separate directions.

Qui-Gon concentrated on any disturbances in each guest's auras and mingled without actually speaking to anyone.

On the other hand Mace struck up conversations and answered questions.

Most delegates were hoping that this treaty to free up trade across the galaxy, would go ahead unimpeded.

Some asked Mace if the Jedi felt that there was any thing problematic about the treaty. He alleviated their concerns and left them smiling.

A great deal of chatter filled the room, as some of the delegates hadn't seen their counterparts for months, and even years.

There were many living beings in this large room, all with their own emotional outpourings. A multitude of voices filled the room as welcomes were made.

Neither Jedi could get a clear reading of any substantial disturbance, but sensed a subtle warning through the force that there was something amiss.

After doing a complete examination of the room Mace and Qui-Gon met near the door.

"I sense a slight disturbance, but it's difficult to pin point, with all the emotions flowing in here." Mace said.

"I feel it too, I would like to go back outside and investigate. The Neimoidian's haven't arrived yet, perhaps there is a problem with them?"

"You may be right; we will tell Senator Mon Mothma and the Queen that you are going to check on them."

Mace was speaking to senator Mothma when a stunned murmur erupted from the guests as the Neimoidian's arrived accompanied by six cloaked beings. And it appeared they were armed.

As they moved into the room both Master's stepped toward the guards, resting their hands on their sabre hilts.

"What is the meaning of this Viceroy? Why do you have hooded guards?" Mace asked.

Delegate Gunray dabbed his forehead with a cloth and coughed. "I have received a death threat so I brought my own guards to protect me."

"A death threat, we weren't told about any death threat." Mace said.

Viceroy Gunray outwardly lost his balance as he stepped forward and began to choke; the two Jedi stepped towards him with the intention of preventing him from collapsing to the floor.

It was a ruse, and the six cloaked beings revealed themselves as armed droids; shooting a strange watery beam towards the Jedi.

Both Jedi drew their sabres, but the disabling mist soaked into their skin before they could ignite them.

Collapsing to the floor, their sabres rolled away, and in next few moments shock reverberated through the crowd, as more droids streamed into the room pointing blasters at everyone.

Gunray got to his feet and barked orders. "Secure the Jedi, and check the rest for weapons."

With the Jedi secured with stun cuffs cutting off their connection to the force. Gunray set about taking control.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Queen demanded to know.

"This is outrageous." Mon Mothma snapped as she and the other senators were herded into the corner.

"I am in control now and you will do as you're told." Gunray snapped.

"Instead of signing a treaty to allow open trade between Naboo and the rest of the Republic, I have a new treaty for you all to sign. This treaty gives the Federation committee sole rights to decree who will trade and when. All trading will be handled by my delegates and all profits will be dispersed by us."

"That is treason!" the Queen said. "Trade between planets has always been open and controlled by each planet, this is highly illegal, and the Chancellor will not agree to such terms." she added.

"Sit down your Highness and sign it. We do not fear the senate or the Chancellor. We are taking control of the trade routes. You will do as you're told or we will begin to execute the delegates one by one."

"That's sedition; you will be removed from the republic!" The Queen said.

"The trade federation doesn't need the republic. We are aligned with the Confederacy of independent planets. We've been drawing outer rim worlds to our cause, and we have the backing of the banking clans. Now we are a formidable power in our own right."

Mace and Qui-Gon came to during this exchange; however, they were unable to do anything to help at the moment, as they were unarmed and their hands were secured behind their backs.

.

000

.

Ben stood behind a statue peering down toward the door to the conference room. It appeared impossible to enter the room with droids standing guard.

Even if he could shoot them he would be discovered and the noise would bring more droids.

(' _Think')_ he had to think of a way to get in the room. Padmè was doing her part, and it was up to him to help the hostages until they arrived.

Fast approaching footsteps behind him made him turn his head down the side corridor. It was the Delegate from D'larah, Minister Tumleh. He was being escorted down the hall by two droids.

Ben didn't hesitate, running towards them with force enhanced speed; not giving the droids a chance to register what was happening.

As he approached, he force pulled the blasters from their metal hands, and then pushed them with all the strength he could draw from the Force. Both droids sailed through the air; hitting the wall hard at the other end of the corridor.

"Minister Tumleh, I am assigned to security for Senator Mothma, I'm sergeant Kenobi. Naboo is under attack! The Neimoidian's are planning to betray the Trade agreement and I suspect they are holding the delegates hostage in the conference room."

"I thought something was wrong when these droids threatened me and insisted on escorting me! What can we do?"

"I have a plan; please Minister, if you'll come in here." Ben said opening a door to an empty room.

"Nute Gunray has ships orbiting the planet and he is going to hold Naboo to ransom. I believe he wants full control of the trade routes and control of the finances."

"He can't do that! That's against the laws of the republic!" Tumleh stated.

"Yes Minister, but I don't think he cares. I need to get in there to bide some time. You and I are similar in height and stature, if you would give me your Jacket, robe and headdress, I'll take your place and go in there." Ben said as Tumleh nodded and took off his robes.

"One of the handmaidens has gone for help, and I'll hold them off until they arrive. You will be safe in here; lock the door after I leave."

Ben left the Minister hidden in the room and strode down the hall. As he approached the droids; they raised their blasters. "Halt, who are you?"

"I am Minister Tumleh the delegate from D'larah, step aside I am running late!" Ben snapped.

As he was speaking to the droids a Neimoidian guard arrived from the other direction. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Are you deaf, man? I am Minister Tumleh from D'larah, I was running late. Let me in I must be present for the signing of the treaty!" he snapped

The guard pulled a communicator from his belt and turned to the droid. "Have you searched him?"

"No Sir, not yet."

Ben waved his hand in front of the Neimoidian guard and said. "I carry no weapons; there is no need to search me!" he said forcefully.

The Guard looked blank for a moment and then said to the droids. "There is no need to search him, he carries no weapons."

The droids stepped back as the guard pushed Ben in through the door, taking him to Gunray.

"Does he have any weapons?" Gunray asked.

"No Sir, he has no weapons." the Guard stated.

"Very well take him over with the others."

They pushed Ben and he collided with Qui-Gon who was trying to release the cuffs holding his wrists behind him. Ben looked into the Jedi's eyes, as recognition cleared Qui-Gon's focus.

"Ben!" he whispered what are you doing here?" noticing the fancy clothes he was wearing.

"I've come to help." he whispered back.

"You foolish boy!" Qui-Gon quietly berated him. "You should have gone for help; you are no match for these thugs."

Ben's eyes burned with annoyance at Qui-Gon's spoken words. ( _Why does this man dislike me so much?_ ) He considered as he stepped away from the Jedi.

He cast his eyes around the room, noting where the green drapes were located and stored to memory where the droids were standing.

The door opened and more droids entered holding blasters. _(Blast! it's getting crowded in here.)_

He knew that the decoy Queen and the handmaidens were poised ready to retaliate if given the chance, and he knew Masters Windu and Jinn would take them all on if they were free. But at the moment unless he could free them, he couldn't rely on them.

The four Neimoidian Guards that stood near the door, all had blasters, but were holstered. _(Foolish,)_ he thought to himself.

He slowly moved so he was standing behind Master Windu. He could easily work on opening the latch on his cuffs, while the Delegates were listening to Gunray, so now was the time to act.

Ben dropped the fancy robe and jacket to the floor; hiding behind the tall Master. Then he took off the headdress and unbuttoning his own jacket he drew a dagger off his belt.

He nudged Master Windu, showing him what he planned to do and Mace held his hands still while Ben worked on the locking mechanism.

He removed the cuffs; putting them on the robe and handed the dagger to Mace so he could release Qui-Gon.

He heard the Queen say, "You won't get away with this Viceroy." Then he saw a slight movement from behind the green curtain, and knew the time was now.

Padmè, Panaka and the security team dragged the curtain open and made them selves known as blaster fire erupted in the room and a voice yelled out for everyone to drop to the floor.

Ben drew his blaster and fired at the droids on his side of the room; leaping forward hitting one of the guards before he had time to draw his weapon. While the others fumbled for their blasters, Ben fired as they aimed at him.

While at the other end of the room security were streaming in through the door firing on the droids.

He saw the Queen retrieve her blaster from a hidden draw and aim it at Gunray's head, ordering him to surrender.

Mace didn't have time to release Qui-Gon's cuffs; instead he force pushed two droids sending them flying into the Neimoidian delegates, and it was Qui-Gon's voice that Ben heard calling for everyone to lay flat on the floor out of harms way.

Flashes of light from blasters lit the room. Panic ensued as some delegates cried and screamed; terrified that they were going to die.

"Look out Ben!" Padmè screamed as she saw a droid aim at Ben's back. She fired at the same time, destroying it and Ben rolled along the floor when he heard her yell. Jumping to his feet next to Qui-Gon.

All this action happened in just a few minutes.

Mace had retrieved his sabre slicing through several droids and he threw the key to Ben so he could remove Qui-Gon's cuffs.

As the smoke cleared, Padmè, Panaka and their guards surveyed the damage. There were bits of droids lying all over the room, and the Neimoidian's were all cowering on the floor with the Queen pointing her blaster at them.

The Delegates began to get up, however no one noticed that one damaged droid was still holding a blaster. He fired it …and the blast barrelled toward Qui-Gon.

Ben was focused on undoing the cuffs, but he felt the warning and pushed Qui-Gon out of the way, as the blast whizzed past the Jedi, but hit him squarely in the stomach.

Padmè and Panaka blasted the droid at the same moment, but it was too late.

Shock and nausea vibrated through his body as he held his stomach; he could hear some one calling out his name and looked up to see Mon Mothma reaching for him. "Ben, Ben!"

Shooting pain drove him to groan as immense pain filled him.

He didn't want to give in to the stinging sensation, but his legs weakened and he crumpled to the floor.

Through the agony he whispered, "It…. hurts."

Tbc…


	8. Chapter 8

000 _**Happy New Year everyone, I hope 2016 is good to you all.**_

.

"Call for the medics!" Mon Mothma said quickly as she put her hand on his head.

"Lay still Ben, we'll get you to the healers."

The touch of her hand was soft and comforting; he focused on her touch instead of trying to struggle up against the burning pain in his stomach. Her voice calmed him and he relaxed, closing his eyes.

A multitude of voices rose to a crescendo as they filtered through his brain, but they overlapped each other and he had difficulty deciphering what they were saying.

Arms were lifting him, and a sensation of moving was the last conscious thought he had.

000

Mon Mothma could see the closed doors of the operating theatre at the end of the hall. Her eyes never left the gurney he was being carried on, until it disappeared through those doors.

Grasping her hands together, she willed the surgeon to save Ben. Soon the sound of her son's voice pulled her concentration toward him.

"Mother! What happened to Ben? Where is he, what's going on?" Lance said rushing over to her.

She hugged him. "Ben was shot rescuing us from intruders. He's in surgery right now."

"Will he be alright?"

"Oh, I hope so Lance, it wouldn't be fair, if he died after he saved us. He just has to be alright." she said sitting down on the bench to wait.

000

The doors open and Lance turned hoping it would be the healer, but it was Captain Panaka, Padmè and the two Jedi.

"What's happening?" Padmè asked Mon Mothma.

Mon Mothma knew who Padmè was and she'd already revealed herself as Queen to the Jedi and although she'd wanted to be here for Ben; her first duty was to Naboo.

"A nurse came out about fifteen minutes ago and said they are still operating. It's been such a long time."

Padmè nodded. "I have confidence in our surgeons, he'll pull through and I think he's too stubborn to die."

Mon Mothma smiled. "What happened with the Neimoidian's and their droids?"

"Captain Panaka and the Jedi have locked them up and our defence forces have destroyed all the droids that were on the planet. They fired on the two ships they found in the forest and destroyed them." Padmè explained.

"Has Chancellor Valorum been notified?" She asked.

"Yes, he couldn't believe the Neimoidian's would be so stupid."

"Let's hope we can punish them to the full extent of the law. The Neimoidian's made a grave error in judgement taking so many senators as hostage."

.

000

.

Qui-Gon moved away from the conversation and gazed out the window.

A multitude of thoughts buzzed through in his mind.

Whoever Ben was pretending to be, the truth was clear. He was Force sensitive, and was trained in the Jedi arts.

He'd known the young man was hiding something and he'd sensed the resentment toward him earlier. He felt certain now that they had crossed paths sometime in the past.

Qui-Gon turned when Mace excused himself from the Queen and Mon Mothma and walked over to where he was standing.

"Mace I can't believe they took us by surprise, and yet Ben seemed to know what was going on."

"That boy has quite a head on his shoulders Qui-Gon."

"Mace, he saved my life. When he undid my cuffs and that droid fired he pushed me out of the way. I felt the Force surge in him, and before I could react the shot hit him."

"He was very agile, and handled himself capably, for one so young. You are right Qui-Gon he has the Force within him."

"I knew it, and I'm certain he has been trained by a Jedi."

.

Qui-Gon wanted to say more but the doctor came in at that moment.

Lance and Mon Mothma rose from their chairs as the doctor spoke to Padmè.

"It was touch and go for a while, your highness, but he is a strong lad. We have repaired the damage to his mid section, and he will recover. He's stable now and is being placed in the bacta tank."

"Can we see him?" Lance asked.

.

"When he's settled in the bacta, I will come and get you." the Doctor said putting a container down on the bench.

"I brought out his clothes and personal effects." He said.

Lance ran his hands over Ben's boots, and lifted them out of the box to see what was underneath. A plastic sealed bag with his blood stained tunic coat and trousers was taken by Panaka and Lance gazed into the box.

A fine leather belt lay coiled around with several holsters attached.

Lance remembered seeing Ben polish this belt every chance he got, lathering it with oils; to keep the belt and holsters soft and flexible.

The holsters that carried his dagger and blaster were empty and out of curiosity he lifted the belt expecting to see the dagger and blaster lying in the bottom of the box.

They weren't there, but a strange looking holster lay on the bottom.

He'd never seen it before and yet it looked as well polished as the other. Only this wasn't empty. Lance couldn't see the whole weapon, but the part showing was highly polished and glistened.

"What is this?" Lance asked.

All eyes gazed at the weapon as he held it up, and then compared it with the weapons dangling from the Jedi's belts.

Qui-Gon and Mace glanced at each other, recognising it immediately, and Qui-Gon stepped over to Lance and asked if he could examine it.

Lance held it out for Qui-Gon to take.

It had Ben's aura all over it and he took it out of the holster. The handle was smooth from countless hours of use and appeared to be very old.

Padmè and Mon Mothma had recognised the object as a light sabre and were surprised that Ben had one.

For a few moments Qui-Gon couldn't take his eyes off it, and rolled it around in his hand.

A sense of rightness filled him and it prompted him to know more about Ben.

.

"Senator Mothma, what is Ben's last name?" Qui-Gon inquired, hoping it would give him a clue to Ben's real identity.

"Ben?'… Why, it's Kenobi." she answered looking at him questioningly. "His name is Ben Kenobi."

"Kenobi!" he said slowly.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"I knew a young Jedi initiate called Kenobi a long time ago." Qui-Gon answered turning to Mace.

.

"Mace, could it be him! Ben is the same age as Obi-Wan would be?"

"Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan died on Thyferra."

"Did he Mace? We never found his body!"

Qui-Gon gripped the sabre tighter and whispered. "Now I have a name to go with the face. It is him Mace. I don't know how or what happened to him on Thyferra, but I'm certain it is him."

.

000

.

Questions were on the tip of everyone's tongue, but any discussion was interrupted by a nurse.

"You may come in now, he will be in bacta for several days, but you can come and see him for a few minutes."

Every one except the Jedi went in, and once they were alone Mace asked the burning question.

"How can you be sure it's Obi-Wan? I know the name Kenobi is not that common, but how can you be certain Qui-Gon?"

"Same colour hair, those pale blue eyes, and his age. I see the resemblance now Mace, yes I am sure." he confirmed.

"Well, it would explain his force abilities in the conference room and the fact he has a sabre. What I don't understand is why he kept his sensitivity a secret if he is a Jedi?" Mace asked.

Qui-Gon didn't have an answer.

"And what happened to him on Thyferra; when did he leave and who trained him?" Mace had all the questions, but right now there were no answers.

"I intend to find out Mace! He was able to hide his presence in the force from us. He is gifted and has an incredible alliance with the force. I don't recall him being that connected to it, when he was vying to be my apprentice all those years ago."

"Qui-Gon you don't recall because you would never open up and see what was right in front of you! Yoda told me that Obi-Wan was meant to be your apprentice and would bring out the best in you. I sensed his desperation for you to see him for the Jedi he could have been, but you were pig headed and defiant."

"Yoda was right, I was stubborn; I made a terrible decision and sent the wrong boy away."

Qui-Gon stared into Mace's eyes and saw the look of sorrow in those brown depths.

"You tried to tell me that he was the victim of Bruck's devious plans, and I didn't listen. You thought I was an arrogant, foolish idiot, didn't you." He got no answer from Mace.

"Why didn't you keep Obi-Wan at the Temple until another Master could be found?" he asked.

"You know the rules; we haven't the facilities to keep un-chosen initiates. Yoda was so confident that you would come to your senses. I could not convince the council or the senate that he should stay. It was difficult with Yoda away on his sabbatical."

Mace glanced at the sabre, which was highly polished.

"Yoda and I were prepared to relinquish our seats on the Council to train him. Except the other members disagreed and so did the Senate; they did not want to loose either one of us from the Council. So he was sent to the Agri-Corps until we could find a Master for him. However, as you know, the Volcano erupted, and we presumed he died."

Qui-Gon could say nothing more to defend himself; he had chosen unwisely, he had known that, almost as soon as he had made the decision.

"Do you think the force is giving me a chance for redemption?" Qui-Gon said clutching Obi-Wan's sabre.

"To be honest Qui-Gon, I don't see how. If you are thinking of making him your apprentice, you have two problems. The first is that he's nineteen and set in his ways, and the second in case you haven't noticed he doesn't particularly like you very much."

Qui-Gon glared at Mace and began to walk into the bacta ward, he wanted to see Obi-Wan, but Mace grabbed his arm.

"Qui-Gon wait a minute, he is settled in a new life now, and he has deliberately avoided us from the moment we arrived on Naboo. He has a good job and seems happy in his new life, - lets leave him be."

Qui-Gon wrapped his hand around the sabre. "Then why does he have a light sabre?"

Mace shrugged, he couldn't explain that either.

.

Qui-Gon entered the room as silence reigned; all eyes were on the young man floating in Bacta. Tubes were attached to various parts of his body, monitoring life signs, breathing, and nutrient.

After a few minutes of listening to the droning sounds of equipment pulsing; the Doctor came in and advised them all to go home. One by one they gradually left, until Qui-Gon and Mace were the only two left.

"Qui-Gon…. our ship to Coruscant is leaving in two hours, we have to give our report to the senate and the council. They will need our evidence so they can proceed with charges against the Neimoidian's. They will want to begin an investigation to this threat to the republic, and investigate the confederacy of planets."

"I'm not going back Mace…. I'm not leaving here until I have spoken to him…. and maybe I won't leave then." Qui-Gon stated.

Mace knew that look; it was one of determination and a -' _don't mess with me'_ \- look.

"Very well, I will contact the Temple and let Master Yoda know we have possibly found Obi-Wan and of your decision to stay….. It wouldn't surprise me if he comes here to see for him self as well."

.

000

.

The day wore on and then the next, Qui-Gon was pleased when Mon Mothma and Lance came in the evening to sit for awhile he hoped to hear more about Ben.

She was happy to talk about Ben and Qui-Gon hoped to find out more about the boy who should have been his apprentice.

"Lance liked Ben from the beginning and they became great friends. My son didn't have many friends due to my position. I saw the change in him almost immediately. Ben was like his big brother and I never had to worry about him when he was with Ben."

"Did he ever speak about his past?"

"No not really, he did say he had a mentor on the ship he was on, but he died of old age a few days before it reached Chandrila. The ship was going to be refitted and would be out of action for a year. We met him at the space port and he was looking for work on Chandrila."

Qui-Gon listened intently wanting to know everything he could.

"Tell me Master Jinn, you said Ben was a Jedi initiate named Obi-Wan. Would you tell me what happened?"

"He was meant to be my apprentice, but I ignored the will of the Force and ignored the words of others. I didn't listen to them when they said he would be a great Jedi."

She gazed at him with a perceptive look.

"I'm sure senator, you have often thought of me as an inflexible man, and I seem to have a reputation for being a bit of a maverick."

"A bit! Would be an understatement Master Jinn. However, I will say that I do value your negotiation skills and commitment to the republic."

"Well I won't bore you with details, but my past prevented me from focusing on Obi-Wan's intrinsic goodness. I only saw what I wanted to see. So out of spite I suppose you could call it; I chose another. I knew I'd made a colossal error in judgement, but it was too late to fix it."

"So even the great Qui-Gon Jinn has flaws, but spite Master Jinn, I thought it wasn't a trait that Jedi condoned."

"I am ashamed that I didn't listen to my peers and I blamed Obi-Wan for breaking something that in fact the boy I chose caused."

"You chose the deceitful boy, over Ben! Where is the logic in that Master Jinn?"

"I let my past rule me for a long time and blocked all logic." He admitted.

She was surprised by his openness. "Where is your apprentice now?"

"Eventually, his deceit took him to his own death."

"And what happened to Ben?"

"He was sent to Thyferra to the agri-corps. I have never felt so guilty in all my life, knowing what I did to that boy. When the volcano erupted, Master Yoda went there to bring him back but he disappeared. There was no trace of him and we presumed he died."

"Well I'm very grateful that he didn't, and pleased that he chose Chandrila to make it his home."

"He didn't deserve how I treated him, and I am thankful that he has found happiness in his life."

"I think he is happy Master Jinn, but it took him awhile. I remember when he moved into his apartment. He asked me if he could remove the fancy and ornate furniture, and replace it with furniture of his choice. I was surprised by the plain furnishings he chose; just the necessities adorn his rooms."

Qui-Gon sensed admiration and loyalty for Obi-Wan radiate from her. She was very fond of him and she spoke of him with high regard.

"Everything in his apartment is so… basic and in varying shades of brown and beige. There seemed to be an absence of colour in Ben's life, except for one item."

Qui-Gon gazed at her as she smiled and shook her head.

"He has a weird lamp that sits on the table next to the couch; it is the only colourful piece of furniture he owns. It's called a Setla lamp and the colour changes from blue to green; lighting the room a marble effect."

Qui-Gon was taken aback. Obi-Wan had a Setla lamp. Memories flooded back to Qui-Gon of that day when Bruck said Obi-Wan broke the parcel because he was running in the hall.

"Obi-Wan has a setla lamp?"

Mon Mothma noticed the fleeting melancholy etched on Qui-Gon's face. "Yes, they are quite rare. I remember the day he went to the antique shop. It wasn't long after he came to Chandrila. I took Lance and Ben to the city for the day, and when he saw the lamp, he just stared at it. After a few minutes he purchased it. I thought he would be happy, but later I found him staring at it… He was crying. I asked him why, and he said …

 _("I broke a lamp like this once, and all my dreams for the future broke as well; I used to dream about this lamp and I thought If I could replace it, I might be able to restore my dreams and follow the path I always imagined I would follow. I know now that I can no longer follow that path.")_

"He was sad and then he smiled and said. 'It's an ugly lamp isn't it?"

She smiled at Qui-Gon. "He was so serious one minute, and then he would have you in stitches laughing the next."

She wiped her eyes. "I pray that he'll be alright. I have grown quite fond of Ben, and I love him as a son." Senator Mothma confirmed.

Qui-Gon listened to her, and was deeply moved when she spoke of him like he was her son.

When she left the room; Qui-Gon touched the glass and studied the young man floating in front of him.

( _All these years you worried about that broken lamp. You brought a replacement trying to make amends. -Oh Obi-Wan I am so sorry-)_

The next visitor was Padmè; she was still dressed in hand maiden garb, Qui-Gon rose and bowed to her.

"Your highness."

"Master Jinn, how is Ben?"

"His vitals are regular and he's healing."

"That is wonderful, I- we are indebted to him."

"You like him a lot don't you?" He asked.

"Yes I do, I only met him at the dance the other night, but I felt so comfortable around him. He has such beautiful honest eyes and I liked him right away."

"He is lucky young man to have you as his friend, your highness."

"Do you know Master Jinn that he recognised me even in my disguise?"

"Obi-Wan, is very gifted with the force, your highness."

"Apparently so, but he uses it differently than most Jedi do. He doesn't hold his emotions behind a steel wall. He shows his concern, but doesn't let it rule him. He is open and charming!" She said and then blushed realising what she'd said.

Qui-Gon sensed her slight embarrassment, but he had to agree with her. The Jedi did keep their emotions bottled up and gave the appearance of aloof and conceited beings.

"He has grown into a fine young man, and he is fortunate to have such good friends." He said as they settled into quiet reflection gazing at the patient.

.

000

.

The hour came when he was removed from the tank and before any visitors were allowed. The sticky liquid was washed from his hair and body. By the time visitors were allowed in his hair was dry and he was dressed in white hospital tunic and pants.

He looked the picture of serenity; his hair was combed out and the golden highlights shone in the afternoon sun filtering in through the window.

Qui-Gon silently slipped in and sat in the back corner, out of Obi-Wan's line of sight.

Padmè held his hand and Mon Mothma stood on the other side and held his other. Lance rested his hand on Ben's shoulder. Ben blinked rapidly to focus on his visitors and smiled brilliantly when he recognised them.

"Hello there." He said softly.

"How do you feel?" Lance asked

"I'm tired, but I feel better than I did before."

000

Qui-Gon sat quietly at the back of the room, shielding his presence, while they fussed over him. Padmè kissed his forehead as she told him about their victory over Nute Gunray and thanked him for saving them.

Senator Mothma and Lance told him that they had to return to Chandrila that evening and they would be expecting him to return home just as soon as he was allowed to travel. They got up and said their goodbyes.

Padmè watched them leave and guessed that Master Jinn wanted to speak to Ben. She had no idea that they weren't friends and she kissed Ben rising to her feet.

"I will see you tomorrow Ben… but for now I will leave you in the capable hands of Master Jinn." she said and nodded at the Master as she walked out the door.

.

000

.

Qui-Gon felt the disruption rise in the Force bending and warping through Obi-Wan's aura. A multitude of emotions rippled in and around him when Jinn's name was mentioned.

Qui-Gon felt sorry for the young man who was desperately trying to raise broken shields.

He couldn't keep his thoughts from leaking through. He was still weak from his injuries and couldn't sustain any formation of privacy shields.

Qui-Gon rose quickly from the chair smiling as he moved closer. "Please don't exert your self, you're still weak, and trying to force your shields up will only make you ill. There is no need for concealment; I know who you are." he said kindly.

Ben glared at him, taking in several deep shaky breaths. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"What for?"

"You did save my life in that room you know." Qui-Gon said gently.

"Humph… I doubt that!" Ben answered.

"Why do you doubt what you know to be true?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Ben didn't answer him immediately; his memory, still trying to catch up. His eyes moved fitfully trying to remember… "Well if I did save you I must have been foolish then, as you said!"

"I didn't say you were foolish?" Qui-Gon answered, uncertainty making wrinkles appear on his forehead.

"No!' Well I remember when I came in. I was pushed into you, and I said I was trying to help; your words to me were, _"_ You foolish boy, you should have gone for help _!-"_

Qui-Gon's memory was suddenly flooded with those exact words; he – _had_ \- said that in the heat of the moment.

Qui-Gon began to apologise. "I am sorry, I didn't mean it, I just thought-"

"That I wasn't worthy!" Ben's weak voice interrupted Qui-Gon's apology.

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's humiliation and shame filtering out.

 _(That I wasn't worthy!)_ Those four words hit Qui-Gon like a herd of Bantha's.

The past reared its ugly head, and hit him square in the chest.

Was Obi-Wan talking about what was said in the conference room, or was he talking about being rejected by Qui-Gon as a padawan; or perhaps both.

All Qui-Gon could utter was. "I'm sorry."

He could feel it all, the outpouring of pain and hurt. Long bottled up shame flowing from Obi-Wan's broken shields, leaking out for all attuned to the force to feel. It overwhelmed him.

He couldn't stay and see the devastation and damage he'd caused this innocent young man.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he fled the room.

He bumped into a nurse as she was coming down the hall. "Please check on Ben… he's upset, I upset him." he said as he continued down the hall.

Qui-Gon didn't stop until he reached the bench where he'd first watched Ben. He sat down heavily and put his face in his hands. _(What a fool I am, a stubborn, selfish and arrogant fool. How could I have been so obstinate in believing I was doing the right thing in taking Bruck over Obi-Wan?)_

Tbc…


	9. Chapter 9

000

.

"Listen to me you would not; destroy a worthy student you did. Learn from your mistakes have you?"

Qui-Gon lifted his head to see Master Yoda leaning on his cane; seemingly with all the galaxy's worries on his shoulders. A sense of relief filled him seeing his friend and mentor.

"Master Yoda, I'm so happy you came. I have hurt him badly, but I believe it to be an irreparable mistake; one that cannot be repaired." He said leaning back; despair radiating from him.

"Felt it I did… disorder in the force. Torment fills Obi-Wan, physical, no! Mental suffering yes! Sense I do that hid his pain and grief these past years...Help him now you must." Yoda stated.

"No! You didn't see the pain I saw in his eyes. He dislikes me and I don't blame him. How can I help him, it is I who caused the suffering and torment you are speaking about." Qui-Gon said shaking his head in misery.

"Only the one who inflicted the pain can free him from it, and heal the mind." Yoda admonished.

"No I won't see him again. I have caused him too much pain already." Qui-Gon firmly stated.

Yoda straightened to his full height and pointed his cane at Qui-Gon.

"Go then! Take your self pity and selfishness with you, and know this… If walk that path you do, then seek no more of my counsel will you!" Yoda snapped as he walked away.

.

Qui-Gon was taken aback at Yoda's words and his eyes followed the old masters silhouette; until he was out of sight.

He knew Yoda was right, he was selfish and he was feeling sorry for himself.

He'd always hid behind the solid wall he'd erected to keep others out and once again he was only thinking of his own feelings. Not of the person who mattered most.

 _That boy has carried his perceived shame for six years and yet he has continued to strive forward and is a better man than me._ Qui-Gon thought.

.

000

.

The nurse gave Ben a sedative and was sitting with him until he dozed off.

"Whatever that Jedi did I will make sure he doesn't return to do it again." she whispered almost to herself as she quietly slipped out of the room.

She was startled out of her musing by a diminutive creature standing in front of her.

"Wrong you are, return Master Jinn should to set things right between them." Yoda said making her jump.

She put her hand to her startled heart and declared. "Who are you?" as she took in his appearance she realised what he was.

"You're another one of those Jedi aren't you!" she snapped. "Let me tell you something Master Jedi! … That boy in there doesn't need any more visits like that last one. So go on about your business and leave him alone!"

"Answer your first question I will, Yoda is my name; Jedi Master I am, and visit Obi-Wan I wish to do."

She looked at him with confusion "His name is Ben… Ben Kenobi, not…. Obi-Wan?"

"Known him since a youngling I have, go by the name Ben he may do! Nevertheless Obi-Wan Kenobi is his name." Yoda confirmed.

"Well you will have to speak to the Doctor, and if he allows you to visit, I won't stop you… However I will be close by, just to make sure you or that other one do not hurt him again!" she snapped as she pointed to the Doctor's room.

Yoda bowed to her. "Thank you, and hurt him I will not."

.

Within a few minutes of speaking to the doctor, he was entering Obi-Wan's room. Yoda levitated himself onto the bed and gently sat down examining his long lost youngling through the force, verifying that it was indeed Obi-Wan.

Several hours later Obi-Wan began to stir, and his eyelids twitched and so did his lips. He was rising to consciousness, and his first sight was the ceiling, and he sighed.

He brought his hands up and rubbed his face, his force connection was weakened by his injuries, however somewhere in the foggy depths of his conscious thought he felt a warm and friendly presence. One filled with compassion and concern.

Without looking around the room he closed his eyes and with his mind he stretched out to touch the force.

He wanted to wrap him self in this comforting presence; and as he found it and touched its warmth he realised the presence was in his room, and his eye lids opened.

.

Their eyes locked, and Obi-Wan couldn't speak. He'd already had words with another Jedi, and this was too much to bear. Tears formed in his eyes and began to trickle down the side of his face.

"Youngling came here not to hurt you have I. Come here to see what thought my eyes would never witness again. My eyes are pleased to see you and my heart is also." Yoda whispered calmly.

The tears fell more at the sound of genuine concern coming from Master Yoda, and he wiped them away.

"H-hello Master Yoda." he whispered back.

"Hello young one, proud of you I am, saved many delegates and the Queen you did."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes saying softly, "I didn't do it alone and I was just doing my duty."

"Do no more, or no less than a Jedi would." Yoda confirmed.

"Please don't." Obi-Wan whispered.

.

Yoda accepted the plea, and nodded at the young man. "Live on Chandrila you do, nice place. Visited there once many years ago." Yoda said changing the subject. "Work for Senator Mon Mothma you do."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, her son Lance was the target of a kidnapping three years ago and I prevented the kidnappers from getting him. The Senator gave me a job as a companion and protector to him. Now that he's older, I have been promoted to Sergeant of the guards."

"Still on Naboo, is Senator Mothma?" Yoda asked.

"No, she had to return home to attend business, and Lance went with her." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Still under threat is her son?" Yoda asked.

"No… not specifically, nevertheless as with all high profile people, a danger always exists for family members." He answered yawning.

"Tired you are young one, leave you now. Come back later I will, much to know about you there is." Yoda stated.

"Why?" He asked as Yoda was hobbling out of the room.

"Meditate you should, see clearly you will". Yoda hobbled out the door not looking back.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head. _(Still as frustrating as ever, he hasn't changed, he would never give me a straight answer when I was an initiate.)_

.

000

.

The next day word was out that Ben's real name was Obi-Wan, and when Padmè came to see him, she smiled.

"I like it…. it sounds like you….Very distinguished, -Obi-Wan Kenobi – yes, I like your name very much."

"Oh, I don't know, I kinda liked the name Ben, don't you?" he asked.

"Um, let me see. Ben, Benny, Benjamin, Benji." She said pulling a face.

"Ok, ok, my name is Obi-Wan. Are you upset with me, that I hid my real name?"

She burst out laughing "Are you upset with me, knowing that I hide the real me behind the handmaiden's clothes?"

He grinned it was the first cheeky smile she had seen since he woke up. But then he frowned and asked. "So is your name, 'Padmè… or is it something else?"

"Yes" she whispered for only his ears "My full name is Amidala Padmè Naberrie."

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my friend."

"Always," she said. "I certainly hope we can continue to see each other when time permits." she winked.

"I would like that very much." he blushed.

"Good, well I have meetings to attend to, so I will see you later." She kissed his forehead and turned, nearly bumping into Master Yoda.

"Hello Master Yoda, I expect you to take good care of him." she remarked as she said her goodbyes.

.000

.

Yoda hobbled up and levitated onto the bed. "Colour returning to your face, in good hands you are young one." he chuckled as Padmè left.

"I am feeling better, and the Queen is very nice." He said glancing behind Yoda making sure Master Jinn wasn't waiting to pounce on him.

"Master Yoda I don't want to be disrespectful, but if you've come here to talk about Master Jinn, I'm not interested."

"A great many things there are to talk about, but one of them he is not. Important it is to me to know on Thyferra what happened?"

"I did what I was told and learnt about bacta. Every day I meditated to give me strength and peace to do what the order expected of me, but I never believed that I was given the Force as a gift; only to watch plants grow."

"Ah yes, a gift you have. A great warrior I saw in the Force, but foresee the events occur as they did I did not."

"I never stopped having dreams and visions that I would be a Jedi so I kept busy. I continued to practice; waiting for the day a master would want me."

"Told me Master Windu did that training you had?"

"Yes I did when I left Thyferra."

"When erupted the volcano did?"

"Yes, when I got to Thyferra there was a stream of smoke billowing from that volcano. Everyone but me thought it was safe. I couldn't convince them of its danger. Who would listen to a failed Jedi!"

"Fail you did not!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anyway, it finally erupted in the middle of the night, and large burning rocks rained down on everything; destroying anything in its path. People died and others were panicking and thick ash settled all over us and stung our eyes."

"Die on Thyferra many people did."

"Yes it was horrible, the ground opened up and lava ran down and burned everything. It became hard to breathe. I heard someone yelling for survivors to head to higher ground. I followed them to a clearing, near a pond." he shuddered.

"The moon and stars were hidden behind black smoke and ash, it was frightening. I'd never seen a volcano before. I found a bucket and washed the soot out of my eyes and brought water back to the others. You couldn't tell who was who with so much soot on every one."

"Help arrived when?"

"A couple of hours later, a couple of ships landed in the clearing with medical supplies. I helped all night and in the morning more ships arrived. They were going to take survivors to another agri-corps compound."

"Ah see I do, not want to return to farming you did?"

"It didn't feel right, and I hid behind some equipment, trying to decide what to do. The pilot of a ship saw me and came over and asked me if I would help him put the equipment back on his ship."

"It felt right and I went with him on board the _Sun Seeker_."

Yoda's ears straightened. "The _sun seeker_ you say."

"Yes, the pilot's name was-"

"Master Cass Durron, knew him well I did." Yoda said.

"Master Durron said he knew you many years ago, anyway we talked and he said I should come with him on the sun seeker."

"Saw your potential he did."

"Master Durron, was very kind to me, and he made me his unofficial padawan and taught me as much as he could for two years. He was a great mentor and before we reached Chandrila he asked me if I would return to the temple with him to see you."

"Wanted to make you an official padawan, my old friend did."

"Yes, he said my dreams would become reality, but my master died two days before we got to Chandrila."

"Contact me you should, respect Master Durron's wishes I would."

"No! I was a runaway; the Jedi council would have sent me back to the corps. So I decided to stay on Chandrila."

"Master Durron's sabre you have?"

"He left all his belongings to me, and I thought that one day I would return the sabre to you for safe keeping, but Lance told me Master Jinn has it now."

"Your sabre is safe with Master Jinn, give it back to you he will."

"I cannot have it; I'm not a Jedi, but I would like to make a request if I may?"

"A request you say?"

"Yes, please take it from Master Jinn and keep it safe. I couldn't bear it if his apprentice gets his hands on it."

"An apprentice, Master Jinn does not have."

"W-what! What happened to Bruck?"

"For Master Jinn to tell you that is."

Obi-Wan felt relief fill him knowing that he wouldn't have to see Bruck, and yet that news didn't make him feel better. "I do not need Master Jinn telling me anything."

Yoda sensed the conflicting thoughts and knew that Obi-Wan should speak to Qui-Gon.

"Up you will get tomorrow, Doctor will permit it." Yoda confirmed.

"Good… I am sick of lying here, it is so boring."

"Time to meditate… hmmm young one?" he questioned

"Why?" Obi-Wan stated

"To perceive clearly what you are afraid to see." he answered.

"Afraid. Well then that just proves it doesn't it." Obi-Wan snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

"Proves what young one."

"That Master Jinn was right…..that I am destined for the Dark side."

"Speak of such a thing I do not. Master Jinn insensitive he is. Not of the Dark side it is that afraid to see you are." Yoda calmly said.

"Then what is it that I am afraid of?" He asked cautiously.

"Master Jinn." Yoda answered.

Obi-Wan went quiet; he placed his trembling hands under the blanket and pulled them up around his chin. After a few moments he said quietly. "I'm not afraid of Master Jinn."

.

"Hide your presence from him, when arrived he did on Naboo, avoid him you did, why?"

"I didn't want him to know anything about me; he made his choice years ago and we have nothing to talk about." he declared.

"A great many things you have to speak about."

"Why! He didn't want to speak to me when I was a child; he made certain to tell me how unworthy I was then, and how foolish I am now!"

"Never unworthy were you, and believe I will not that foolish you are."

"When Master Jinn arrived on Naboo, all the painful memories surfaced. I didn't want him to remember me. He only sees the person he perceived me to be, not the person I am."

"Then show him the person you always were, the one I knew would be a great Jedi."

"It's too late, when I see his eyes staring at me I feel like that failed initiate who could do nothing right. The one he said was hot-tempered and angry and who would turn to the dark side".

Obi-Wan knew Master Yoda was right. He was afraid to know what Master Jinn thought of him. Tears filled eyes, but he blinked them back and whispered.

"I'm not…I'm not that person. I just wanted him to see me!.. Not how Bruck made him see me!" He said lowering his head and closing his eyes.

"Please go now, I'm tired."

tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

000

.

Yoda levitated off the bed aware that Qui-Gon was standing just outside the doorway; he glanced back at Obi-Wan who'd rolled over to face the far wall.

Yoda indicated to Qui-Gon to follow him and they both headed out to the garden before he spoke.

"Weighs heavy his heart does. Ready are you to lift that weight?"

Qui-Gon nodded. "I heard what he said and he is right as were you. I shattered an innocent child and made him feel inferior, and unworthy. I was supposed to be impartial, and see each initiate for their own merits. I didn't even look; I just closed my eyes and took Bruck's word for everything. I don't know how I am going to be able to cleanse Obi-Wan's tormented soul."

"Help you I will, for guilty I am also. Years ago while meditating, the force called me to the crèche. A baby I saw there. A great destiny the Force said. A dedicated and strong presence in the order. Take care of him we should."

"A baby? It was Obi-Wan wasn't it?"

"Yes, and directed me to you. Over confident I was that take him you would. Too late it was when returned from Dagobah I did. Failed the Force and Obi-Wan we have. Follow it now we will." Yoda stated.

.

000

.

The next morning Obi-Wan was allowed out of the healers ward. He had to stay on Naboo for a day or so before the Doctor would allow him to travel back to Chandrila.

Padmè took him to the palace where he was housed in a very spacious apartment. It was not something he was used to but being near Padmè made him feel better.

They spent most of the next day together getting to know each other and discussed their future.

The following morning they had a private breakfast together and came to a decision that they were both too young to deepen their relationship.

Especially now with so much going on with Obi-Wan and with her being the ruler of a planet. She hoped they could continue their friendship and wait until she was no longer Queen.

Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed, as he knew his life was in turmoil at the moment also, and didn't want to add any more pressure to his already confused life.

After breakfast they took a slow walk out into the garden. Obi-Wan sensed this walk with her would be the last time, for quite some time.

"Obi-Wan I'm leaving for Coruscant in an hour's time, to make sure the Neimoidian's get what they deserve, and then I have business on Alderaan. I won't be back for a week and I'm sure you will be on Chandrila by then."

"The gratification of being the Queen I suppose; duty comes first." He said.

"Yes, but I wanted to spend as much time with you as I could. My handmaidens nearly pulled their hair out when I told them I was going for a walk with you instead of getting ready."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I can imagine why; surely it takes more than an hour to put on all that paint on your face, and those dresses, how do you find yourself in them?"

"Oh! I seem to remember you thought I looked alright at the dance that night?" she smirked.

"Ha! I bet Lance that you wouldn't be able to smile with all that make up on. That's the only reason I wanted to meet you."

She tried to look indignant, but she couldn't keep a straight face, and a smile lit up his face.

So she burst out laughing. "Oh Obi-Wan, I am going to miss you!" she admitted.

"I will miss you too!" he said as they embraced.

.

Soon he was watching Padmè's ship disappear into the sky and was suddenly feeling a little melancholy. He strolled down to the lake, and sat on a bench overlooking the water. It was so beautiful and peaceful.

Several people stopped to chat to him, and one mentioned that he should be careful as he appeared to be getting sunburned; as his face was quite flushed.

He smiled saying he would be careful and that he was getting tired anyway, and was heading back to the Palace.

He felt fine until he got back to the garden path, but then he began to feel quite hot and unwell.

When he reached the Fountain where the path diverged left and right; he went to take the shorter left path, but he noticed Master Yoda with Master Jinn sitting on a bench along that way.

He definitely didn't want to talk to Jinn, and now that he was feeling slightly unwell he wanted to lie down.

So he went down the other path; slightly further to walk to the doorway, but a path with fewer distractions.

.

The feeling of sickness rose as bile in his throat and he glanced around for a bench to sit on for a few minutes.

Across the pond and through the shrubs and trees surrounding the pond he could see the two Masters, they hadn't moved even though Obi-Wan knew they'd seen him.

 _(Thank the force they're not following me I really don't want to speak to anyone right now. I'll just rest a while and then return to my room.)_

He leant back against the bench and lifted his hand up to wipe his brow; that's when he noticed the rash on the inside of his wrist. He pulled his sleeve back and spots covered his arm. Lifting his tunic there were spots on his stomach as well.

.

"Now what's wrong with me?" he mumbled to no one in particular.

He felt lethargic and nauseous and he honestly didn't feel he had the strength to stand let alone head toward the healer's wing.

 _(Force I need help!)_ He thought gazing through the trees but he couldn't see anyone now.

He tried to get up but his legs felt like jelly and gazing back the way he'd come, his vision blurred up, and he couldn't make out anything clearly.

Closing his eyes he opened up to the force, he tried to clear his mind and draw some strength into his failing body.

He knew he needed help; there was no way he could even get up off the bench now. If he could just call out loud enough, maybe Master Yoda would help him.

He attempted to call out but he felt sick, and had to hold his stomach.

" _Oh please some one 'help me,'_ he projected out with his thoughts, as he put his head down and was literally sick.

.

000

.

Yoda and Qui-Gon were talking about Obi-Wan when he appeared at the junction of the path. They hoped he would make his way down toward them, yet before either one could speak, he turned away from them and headed in the opposite direction.

"Do you think we should go after him?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Saw us he did, but if wanted to speak to us, then come this way he would have." Yoda answered.

"How am I going to make things right if he won't even give me a chance?" Qui-Gon said as they watched the young man walk further and further away.

"A solution will present itself, trust in the force we will; fail us it will not." Yoda stated.

"What's he doing?" Qui-Gon asked as Obi-Wan slowly sat on a bench.

"Sense a disturbance in the force I do!" Yoda said.

"I sense it also, what's happening?" Qui-Gon questioned as he widened his connection to the force.

.

 _(Force I need help!) "Oh please some one 'help me'_ ) the words slammed into Qui-Gon's mind as though some one had pushed them at him.

Qui-Gon jumped to his feet. "Master, there's something wrong he is calling for help!"

"Yes, hurry you should, call for medics I will, go to him quickly!" Yoda stated.

Qui-Gon bolted down the path; he got to Obi-Wan just as he bent over being sick.

He grasped his shoulders and steadied him. "Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"

.

A flushed face rose as their eyes met. Heat radiated from the young mans shoulders as Qui-Gon waited for him to speak. His mouth opened, but abruptly he was being sick again, all down the front of Master Jinn's trousers and boots.

"S-orr-" the word was disjointed and incomplete and Qui-Gon quickly said. "Don't worry you're ill; we'll get you to the healers."

"He is burning up," he said as Yoda arrived.

"On the grass lay him." Yoda stated. "Healer on his way, a hover stretcher they are bringing."

Qui-Gon laid the unresponsive boy on the ground and wrapped his robe around his shaking body.

"Master Yoda, he has a rash on his neck and arms, and he lifted Obi-Wan's tunic. His chest and stomach were covered in red spots too. It looks like Nerf-pox, but that's impossible."

"Yes, high temperature, rash and nauseous; all signs of Nerf-pox." Yoda said shaking his head.

"How did he get Nerf-pox our younglings are inoculated for it?

"Another thing we neglected to check." Yoda said.

"What do you mean?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Nerf-Pox effects force sensitive's more severely than others and all Jedi initiates are inoculated for it in the crèche and again when apprentices they do become. Had the final vaccination Obi-Wan did not."

.

Obi-Wan remained unconscious while the doctor examined him and took a blood sample.

"It does appear that he has Nerf-pox; I'll do a blood test to confirm it. We will begin him on a dose of antibiotics and some cream for the rash. Now that I know he is force sensitive, we should keep him calm and keep the room dark."

An hour later the healer confirmed that it was indeed nerf-pox's and they inserted nutrient tubes to prevent the nauseous and dehydration.

"It will be a few days before the worst of it is over and he will have to remain here until the rash goes. It can be quite contagious till then."

"Thank you Doctor, I will remain here with him." Qui-Gon said.

While Qui-Gon sat with the sick boy, Yoda contacted Senator Mon Mothma and found out that Obi-Wan had come in contact with a young friend of Lance's who had a slight case of Nerf-pox a few weeks ago, so that explained where he picked up the disease.

He also contacted the Queen and confirmed that they all had been inoculated for the disease.

Morning came, but Obi-Wan couldn't tell as the blinds were closed tightly and the room was shaded in dark shadows.

He gazed at the tubes inserted in his arm and realised he was back in the healers.

He assumed it was night, but he knew the moon should be full and that alone would give a shaft of light in the room.

He was on his side facing the window and he raised his hand to pull the heavy curtains back using the force.

.

A throat clearing sound made him stop and he rolled over to see Qui-Gon sitting on a couch in the corner near the door.

"I would advise against doing that." He said calmly.

Obi-Wan presumed he meant using the force frivolously to open the blinds.

His irritation rose. "Oh that's right 'a Jedi' shouldn't use the force for menial tasks! 'Well I'm not a Jedi so if I want to use the force to open the blinds I will!" he snapped as he lifted his hand, opening the blinds.

.

The dazzling rays of the morning sun shone directly on Obi-Wan's face. His eyes stung and he groaned in discomfort closing them, and put his arm over his face.

Qui-Gon used the force; pulling the blinds closed again.

"They're closed now Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon said calmly.

He felt like such an idiot, in his irritation in seeing and hearing Qui-Gon, he'd thrown all commonsense away and acted blindly.

He realised there must have been a reason why the blinds were closed so tightly, yet instead of asking 'why' he just presumed. He removed his arm from his face, but he didn't look at Qui-Gon.

"Thank you." he murmured.

Qui-Gon sensed the flair of embarrassment radiate off him; he imagined it was hard for Obi-Wan to admit to thanking him for anything.

He'd hoped that they could have begun a conversation, but silence filled the room.

In the distance a tapping sound could be heard somewhere down the hall. It got louder and louder until the door swung open and Yoda hobbled in.

He levitated onto the bed ignoring the silence that reigned supreme. "Feeling better are you?"

"Better than before, but I don't feel well. What did the doctor say is wrong with me?" he asked.

"Contracted Nerf-Pox you have."

"Nerf-Pox?... that's impossible, I was vaccinated for that when I was a Jed…when I was a child." he corrected.

Qui-Gon heard him almost say ' _when he was a Jedi_ ,' and it hurt him to think that it was his fault that Obi-Wan felt embarrassed to say the name.

"Obi-Wan your vaccinations were never completed, you had the first inoculation when you were a baby and then the second when you were nine, the third one is given when you turn twelve and it is usually given when you become an apprentice." Qui-Gon explained. "You never had the last vaccination."

Obi-Wan didn't look at him, but said. "That figures, why waste credits on someone that you are going to get rid of anyway!"

Qui-Gon knew that telling him that he made a mistake; was just going to rile him further.

However Master Yoda didn't feel that way.

"Unfortunate mistake it was young one." Yoda admitted.

"Pl- eease," he punctuated. "Don't make me laugh; I'm sure it was 'unfortunate' that I was even born at all."

"You seem to have a good life at the moment." Qui-Gon commented quickly.

Obi-Wan glared at him and turned his head away.

"I mean that you have a good job, you are in the service of a very well respected Senator, and I know she thinks very highly of you! And her son Lance, he seems more like your brother than your charge." he added.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, at least someone thought I was worthy. I do have a good job with very nice people. I managed to survive and be important to someone; Master Jinn!"

Both Yoda and Qui-Gon could feel the swirling emotions. He was nervous, and he didn't know how to react to them. He was hiding behind his disillusionment and his desolation.

So he hit out with angry words, trying to make them feel as bad as he did.

Qui-Gon could see that it was pointless trying to explain and apologise to Obi-Wan. He knew it was all an act to keep from losing what control he had.

.

So he would try a different tact.

"So it appears that the perception that you want me to believe, is still the one Bruck chose for you. 'An angry young man'... Bruck on the other hand hid his anger well, and when you calm down; I will tell you what happened to Bruck. However, at present he is still controlling your life even after all this time."

tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all. Bought a new laptop and found I had to read the directions before I could get it ready to post the next chapter.**

 **This chapter is what I would say is slow. No action, but not to worry, a lot of action is just around the corner. Thanks everyone who reviewed and thanks to everyone who is reading. Some surprises in store.**

000

Qui-Gon's words to him were not spoken in anger or spite, but rocked him to the core anyway.

He sat up in the bed glaring at Qui-Gon; he had a barrage of retorts on the tip of his tongue to shoot back at the Master.

They were building to explode forth like the volcano did on Thyferra. But by allowing his emotions to flow out would prove Bruck right _._

 _(I want to blame Bruck and blame Qui-Gon too, yet wasn't that the reason I hadn't been chosen, because I couldn't control my emotions.)_

His hands shook under the pressure; he grasped them together around his knees, and took several deep breaths. He locked his eyes on a point in the room other than Jinn, and endeavoured to focus on the sound of air filling his lungs. His mind pictured Bruck laughing at him.

 _(Bruck, always Bruck; he taunted me, he stole my possessions, lied about me, hurt me and ended up with the life I believed would be mine.)_ He closed his eyes replaying Qui-Gon's words.

 _(Is Master Jinn right; have I let Bruck control me? Yes, he taunted me, and I should have ignored him. He did steal my things, and I shouldn't have taken matters into my own hands._

 _Bruck knew I would lose my temper with him and swing first. I did fall into his trap.)_

Qui-Gon and Yoda sensed the wheels of clarity turning; replacing his irritation with constructive thoughts.

He was finally thinking about something other than his own pain. Young Obi-Wan sighed, and ran his fingers through his long hair.

He took another deep cleansing breath, and turned his head; fixing his attention on Qui-Gon.

His voice was softer, "I hope that I'm not an angry man, but when I was a boy, I felt worthless and disheartened and I had no confidence; I didn't know how to play Bruck's games. He always found a way to win and had the right story to convince everyone that I was pathetic…..It just hurts to remember." he said quietly

.

"I know you don't see it at the moment, yet if you look clearly at what you've become and how you succeeded in spite of everything. You have the force, you protect and serve, and you are respected and have many friends."

He contemplated what Qui-Gon was saying, but regret and shame still filled him.

He relaxed his arms and rubbed his eyes. He felt warm and he didn't want to talk about his past anymore. His arms were prickling, and he began rubbing them.

Yoda shook his head. "Uncomfortable are you?"

"Yes Master, I'm hot and my skin is itchy."

"Allow Master Jinn to apply some cream will you?"

He glanced at Qui-Gon who had the tube of cream in his hands. "Yes, I don't think I can do it myself."

Qui-Gon helped him take off his tunic and began smoothing the relieving balm all over his body. It felt nice and in a quiet voice he said "Thank you."

The Doctor came in seeing the cream being administered. "The rash will begin to clear in a few days and if you don't feel sick then you can get up, but keep out of the sunlight for a while."

"When can I return to Chandrila?"

"Once the rash goes, and your temperature comes down. Also I would prefer that you don't stay on your own while you regain your strength from your other injuries."

He looked blankly at the Doctor, knowing that everyone he knew had gone home to Chandrila; or as with Padmè to Alderaan.

However before he could comment; Yoda spoke.

"Remain here on Naboo; care for young Obi-Wan we will. If consent to it he does."

"What do you say Obi-Wan?" the Doctor asked.

He held back a retort ( _I'm not a child_!) but said. "If they are your orders doctor then that will be fine."

.

.

He couldn't believe after all his efforts to avoid Jinn; now the man was babysitting him. He felt quite self-conscious; being escorted through the halls by these two Jedi, especially Master Jinn.

He still felt weak and the walk was slow to the apartment the Queen had offered them.

Memories of Master Durron filled him, and he wondered what it would have been like to walk next to him as his official apprentice, and what his old master would think about this situation.

Then he remembered Master Jinn still had his sabre. He felt sadness fill him knowing that when they went back to their temple it would go back with them. Deep down he knew that was the right thing to do, but it hurt nevertheless.

At least he still had the statue, the journals and books, and the embroidered temple cloth to remind him of his master.

Once they were in the apartment, he was feeling worn out and Qui-Gon opened one of the bedroom doors offering it to him.

"I don't want to lie down yet; I'd like to sit and relax for awhile."

Qui-Gon draped a blanket over the couch. "I'll see about getting us some food."

He sat on the couch watching the holo news. He was feeling itchy again, but didn't want to disturb the Jedi and he tried hard to ignore the sensation, however without thinking he rubbed his arms.

Qui-Gon came back with a plate of food for Obi-Wan and saw him scratching.

"Obi-Wan!" he said quickly which made him jump.

Qui-Gon realised that the youth was nervous and he would have to make a concerted effort not to surprise him like that.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan; it's just that the healer said you shouldn't scratch. Let me rub some more cream on you?" Qui-Gon inquired.

Obi-Wan moved his hands away from his body and nodded.

He knew it was disrespectful just nodding, but why should he keep thanking the man who didn't want him.

The cool cream felt nice as Qui-Gon's hands rubbed it on his itchy skin and the gentle massaging made Obi-Wan sleepy.

"Here you better eat something before you fall asleep." Qui-Gon indicated as he handed Obi-Wan his food.

.

He woke from a very peaceful nap and a sensation of peace filled the bedroom.

It was so quiet and he wondered what the two Jedi were doing. He got up and went through the doors into the common room, and both Masters were sitting on the floor meditating, something that Obi-Wan hadn't done for a long time.

The bond he'd shared with Master Durron had been lively and strong, but when he died he didn't want to feel the emptiness, and the few times he ventured to meditate there was an echo of pain and sadness in his mind.

He stood in the doorway studying the two Jedi for a moment, and then he moved off into the kitchenette, and made a cup of kaffa.

000

"Ah Caff, that smells good." Qui-Gon said as he walked up to him making a noise so not to startle him. Obi-Wan glanced at him and didn't want to be rude again. "Would you like one?"

"Yes thank you."

They went back in the common room were Yoda was still meditating. Obi-Wan sat on the couch holding his mug.

"Do you meditate?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No."

When Qui-Gon didn't ask any more questions, Obi-Wan began to wonder why. He expected to be grilled thoroughly on his past. So he decided to ask.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious; you have skills beyond those of an untrained Jedi, and I was just

Wondering." he trailed off. He didn't want to pry.

"Wondering… if someone trained me?" Obi-Wan finished for him.

"Yes?"

Qui-Gon sensed flair of annoyance coming from Obi-Wan with his answer, and before he realised it a voice in his head confirmed Obi-Wan's thoughts.

 _(Is it so impossible to think that someone might want to train me?)_ Qui-Gon heard it loud and clear in his mind.

Qui-Gon gazed at him; however the young man had put his head down and was staring at his mug.

He was surprised that he'd heard Obi-Wan's thoughts and he glanced Yoda's way, and saw the smile on the troll face. He had heard him too.

They watched him as he gripped the mug tighter. It hadn't registered with him that he'd projected his thoughts. The young man kept his eyes focused on the cup in his hands, but they were shaking.

"Whoever it was did an excellent job?" Qui-Gon said kindly trying to calm the tense situation.

"What?" Obi-Wan said, drawing his emotions back in line.

"Whoever trained you did an excellent job." Qui-Gon repeated his words.

Obi-Wan stared into his cup; nodding.

"What was his name?" He asked.

He finally looked up at Yoda who was looking at him also.

"Didn't you tell him Master Yoda?"

"For you to tell Master Jinn it is!" Yoda exclaimed.

He held Qui-Gon's gaze for a moment, knowing that he could refuse, but it was a sign of respect for his late master that made him want to speak of his kindness.

"Master Cass Durron was his name. Master Yoda knew him."

"Knew him a long time I did, an excellent Master and renowned teacher. Accompanied me on many missions he did, and trained many padawan's in his two hundred years." Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan smiled. "He said I was his unofficial apprentice, because he was no longer active in the order."

"Why did he leave the order?" Qui-Gon asked Yoda.

"Master Durron, like you in many ways he was. Argued with the council he did. Not a supporter of our allegiance with the Senate. Felt he did that losing our identity we were."

Qui-Gon nodded, but let Yoda continue.

"Did not support the re-assignment of our younglings to the Agri-corps, and lost faith in the direction the order was going. When knighted his last apprentice he did, took the position of pilot on the exploration ship; called _the sun seeker_ ; informed me that leaving the temple to follow the Force as he believed it should be followed."

Qui-Gon unclipped the light sabre from his belt turning it in his hand. "This belonged to your Master?"

"Yes, he said I could use it until we found a crystal so I could build my own. He altered it slightly so it was balanced for my hand."

"It looks very old, and is in good condition."

"I practiced with it and cleaned it every day. We would meditate every evening and connect with the flow of the Force. He was my master for two years, but he died two days before we reached Chandrila."

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan; he sounds like he was a great mentor."

"He was and he is still teaching me through his journals. He told me that when he became a knight he decided to write down everything he learned and he entered the techniques he taught his padawan's into journals. He gave them to me to study. His legs weren't as flexible as they used to be and he couldn't stand for too long. He demonstrated the moves and I practiced them. When I'm home on Chandrila; I continue to improve myself."

Qui-Gon sensed a shift in Obi-Wan's aura as he opened up speaking about his master. He could tell that those two years had been a happy time in his life.

"Were you going to make your own sabre?"

"Master Durron said he would help me once we left the sun seeker. He asked me to return to the temple with him."

"Master Durron, was bringing you back as his apprentice so you could finish your training?"

Obi-Wan tensed, he couldn't tell if Master Jinn disapproved or not.

.

Yoda sensed his discomfort and ended the story. "Contact me when reach Chandrila was his plan, but called home to the Force was Master Durron. A good life he had. Left all his belongings to Obi-Wan he did."

Qui-Gon dipped his head, and held out the sabre to Obi-Wan. "Then this is yours."

Obi-Wan's shame flared. "You of all people know that I can't keep it. I'm not a Jedi, only Jedi are allowed to have sabres!" He said turning away.

"I don't want to talk anymore; I'm going to lie down."

It didn't take long before Obi-Wan fell asleep, and Qui-Gon made two fresh cups of Caff and handed one to Yoda.

"Master Yoda, you said that Master Durron was a respected member of the order. If he accepted Obi-Wan for training, and that training was cut short, doesn't he have the right to continue his training?"

"Has happened in the past, however, not sanctioned by the council was their union."

"What can we do?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Wait, push him we cannot. Be honest with him we must; if want him to return to the temple with us we do."

"Do you think telling him about Bruck will make a difference?"

"A dark time in his life it was and also for you; the truth comes hard, but healing must commence before trust comes." Yoda stated.

Qui-Gon knew he was right; his past mistakes had impacted on Obi-Wan through no fault of his.

"You heard his thoughts earlier didn't you?"

"Yes, a fractured bond he has; never closed when his master died. Searching for an anchor it is, and causes him pain it does." Yoda confirmed.

"If that happened to a padawan at the temple; the Jedi would have helped him close it. That's why he doesn't meditate he doesn't understand why he feels pain and loss."

"Needs guidance does the young one, and closure of his open bond." Yoda added.

"What if he refuses our help, he has no reason to believe anything I would say to him after the way I treated him." Qui-Gon said expressing his concerns.

"Time we have, give up we will not." Yoda said.

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

...

Obi-Wan felt control of his life returning to him after the Doctor examined him; clearing him to fly home.

He'd been in touch with Lance; who was leaving Chandrila in a few days to begin his flight training in the Air corps, and he'd been worried that he wouldn't make it home in time.

Leaving the room with his bag slung over his shoulder, he was surprised to find Yoda and Jinn at the spaceport.

A sense of sadness overcame him, thinking they were going back to their temple. He knew it was too late to change the past, but their re-emergence in his life had turned it upside down and he was more confused than before.

"Master Yoda, Master Jinn; I expect you are heading back to Coruscant now?"

"To Chandrila we go, much to discuss with you, we have."

"You're coming with me! Why? I don't see what we have to discuss! You are Jedi and I'm not. I have my life and you have yours. There is nothing more to say, the past is history." He said hurrying up the ramp.

.

Qui-Gon hesitated and peered down at Yoda. "What if we are making a mistake? He seems adamant that he doesn't want to talk to us."

"Fear of failure holds him back. Making a mistake we are not! Patient we will be."

.

000

.

As the transport glided across the prairie toward the spaceport, Obi-Wan gazed through the view screen at the blue waters of the lake where he and Lance spent a great deal of time swimming.

The trip had been uneventful and he'd avoided the Jedi most of the trip, but now they were about to land and he wondered what was in store for him.

Lance was leaving to follow his own path in life, and then there was Padmè. He liked her a lot, but she was a busy woman and he might not see her for several years; would she forget him too.

Once again every one he cared about was moving on, would he ever find purpose in his life, or was he going to be alone once more?

As he walked down the ramp he felt his worries disperse when he saw the waiting welcoming party gathered on the landing platform.

Lance was the first to pull him into a hug and the senator did the same, much to Obi-Wan's embarrassment.

Obi-Wan didn't handle being the centre of attention very well, but took their praise of his bravery with grace and charm. Many were friends, work colleagues, house staff, and gardeners.

Qui-Gon noticed and commented. "You have many friends Obi-Wan…They regard you as one of their own! You are a fortunate man."

Qui-Gon saw a sadness rise in those changeable eyes. It was the look of someone not sure of his place; not certain that he was fortunate.

.

"This is my home, and they have accepted me, even with my faults."

Qui-Gon heard the barb aimed at him, but he ignored it. He knew he had a long way to go before the hurt and pain subsided.

.

After the welcome home luncheon wound down, Qui-Gon noticed Lance and Obi-Wan leaving together on speeders.

"Senator Mothma, may I ask where they are going?" Qui-Gon asked.

"The boys have a custom whenever we come home from our duties. They race around Wisdom hill, and then they swim over to that island." she pointed to the island in the middle of the lake.

"They usually explore for a while and sit on the beach and talk; then they swim back. This will be the first time in three years that they'll be separated. I suppose they have a great deal to discuss, but they'll be back before evening meal." She said noticing the concerned look in his eyes.

"You like Ben... I mean Obi-Wan, don't you Master Jinn?"

"Yes I do, although he doesn't believe that I like him at all." he smiled a sad smile.

"May I ask why you believe that?"

"I hurt him badly when he was an initiate at the Temple." he admitted.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life when I refused to take him as my apprentice, and I made him feel like a failure. I don't think he will ever forgive me."

Mon Mothma raised her eye brows. "I wouldn't be so sure of that Master Jinn; Ben has a very forgiving nature."

"I hope you're right senator."

.

000

.

Obi-Wan stepped into his apartment for the first time in two weeks; closing the door behind him; he let out a sigh. ( _Home_ )

He was looking forward to a hot shower after his swim and a change of clothes ready for the banquet tonight for Lance's farewell.

As he walked past the side table, that blasted lamp caught his attention.

Sinking down onto the couch he stared at its ugly glory. It was identical to the one he'd broken that day in the temple when Bruck tripped him over.

Then, Qui-Gon told him he was destined for the dark side, and took Bruck as his apprentice.

He glared at the lamp, and felt like smashing it. Wondering why he'd even bought it in the first place.

It hadn't made him feel better having it here to remind him of his failures.

Obi-Wan grabbed the box out of the cupboard and put the lamp in it. That way if he decided to give it to Qui-Gon when they left it would be already packed.

A knock on his door surprised him; sensing the Jedi's presence on the other side. At first he thought of ignoring them, but that would only give Jinn another reason to complain about him.

Opening the door he invited them in. "I am quite capable of finding my own way to the dining hall, you know?"

"Know this we do, however know where it is we do not!" stated Yoda.

Obi-Wan almost smiled, however he hid his amusement as he turned away.

"Very well; I won't be a minute." He said going into his bedroom.

.

Qui-Gon noticed the discolouration on the side table where something with a round base had previously sat.

"Master Yoda, do you remember that Setla lamp I told you about?"

"Yes, sad day that was for Obi-Wan, sealed his fate that lamp did." Yoda confirmed.

Qui-Gon lowered his head in shame for a moment and then he pointed to the table.

"The senator told me he bought one just like it, and if I am not mistaken, that is where it stood." he indicated.

Yoda moved closer touching the spot. On the other end was an embroidered fabric. It depicted the outline of the Jedi temple, and standing on it was a small wooden statue.

He turned it around and both Jedi saw that it was a carving of a Jedi padawan.

Yoda moved toward the book shelf along the wall. He studied the covers; most were educational journals to do with navigation, science, physics, and chemistry.

On another shelf stood several volumes of the history of the galaxy and next to them, Yoda picked up the leather bound personal journals that were hand written by Cass.

Opening the first one he recognised the writing on the inside page, in flowing italics were the words. _To my padawan Obi-Wan, never give up your dreams. Master Cass Durron._

Obi-Wan came out of his room, he was feeling stronger, and he had control of his shields now. Nevertheless, they faltered slightly when he noticed them looking at the journals.

"Master Durron honoured me with such valuable journals; I didn't expect him to give them to me."

"Truly a wonderful gift he gave his padawan." Yoda said.

Yoda's reference to padawan sent a flare of pain through the Force.

"I will always be grateful to him, for believing in me." He said touching the statue.

"I'm ready to go now, if you are?" He said abruptly.

.

ooo

.

Arriving at the dining hall, he showed them to a table and they sat down, however Obi-Wan remained standing and said, "I'm eating with Lance, so 'good evening' to you. I hope you enjoy your meal." he said bowing before moving away.

Yoda's ears flattened out and he sighed, and Qui-Gon's frustration showed through. "How can we make it right if he won't give us a chance?"

Stubborn he is, like another I know." Yoda implied looking at Qui-Gon.

"Well I can be just as stubborn as he can be." Qui-Gon agreed.

Yoda blinked. "Of that I am sure!"

000

.

Excitement flowed through Lance as he boarded the ship, taking him away to a new phase in his life. Obi-Wan couldn't help smile at the grin lighting up his friends face as he waved goodbye.

The ship lifted off and Obi-Wan followed its track across the sky until it disappeared from view.

His hands were resting on the railing when an uneasy sensation filled him. From his position high above the landing platform, he had a clear view of the now crowded port where passengers made their way to the exit gates.

He drew on the Force checking for anomalies. The same distorted disturbance he'd felt on Naboo that morning in the garden, assailed him. It was when he thought Master Jinn was in danger.

Something was amiss; he scanned the area intently for anything out of the ordinary.

One being stood out, but he couldn't distinguish what it was about him that caused his concern.

Abruptly the robed figure turned and lifted his head up. There was a void in the Force, and Obi-Wan raised his shields. The hood moved slightly before pale hands pulled it down over his scarred face and then he turned hurrying through the doors.

Obi-Wan's curiosity sent him running down to the exit to catch up with the man, and question him. By the time he got through the crowd, whoever it was had disappeared.

He would report this incident to the Commander and keep his eyes open for him, as there was always the risk of assassination attempts, but he doubted this had anything to do with Jinn.

Nothing happened to Jinn on Naboo, and he was certain if anyone was following the master, he was capable of sorting it out.

Thinking about the Jedi, he felt guilty that he'd been avoiding them since returning to Chandrila.

Perhaps now with Lance away he should talk to them so that they can return to their lives and let him return to his.

After giving his report to the commander and a description of the cloaked man, he headed to the Jedi's apartment. He wanted to let them know of the strange being at the space port.

He knocked, but sensed they weren't there and unexpectedly, a sense of loss filled him and he wasn't sure if he wanted them to leave just yet.

(What if they've _gone already; maybe I should have been nicer to them. No! I'm certain they wouldn't leave without saying goodbye.)_

He was confused, and he didn't know what he expected from Master Jinn. The past was past and nothing could ever bring it back. He had to look forward and to do that he should forgive him.

He imagined that was what Qui-Gon sought. Just like that, forgive and forget. Obi-Wan doubted if he would ever forget, but he hoped he could forgive.

His mind was filled with doubt, and feelings of failure surfaced again. He wasn't thinking clearly, and knew that it did no good to continue to blame Qui-Gon for everything; after all it was as much his own fault for falling for Bruck's tricks in the first place.

Master Yoda told him many times in his younger days that his future was in his hands, and he'd let Bruck destroy it.

He remembered when he first met Master Jinn all those years ago; he sensed the Force drawing them together, and he worked hard to prove that he would be a good choice, but the man seemed unapproachable and the more he tried the further Qui-Gon stepped away from him.

Did he try too hard or not hard enough? His mind was filling with all sorts of questions. He needed to clear his head and swimming usually helped clear his thoughts.

He took his time swimming out to the island. It was a lovely day and the water was warm. Once he got there he decided that it was time to let the past go. Relaxing on the beach soaking up the sun a voice startled him.

"Hello Obi-Wan?"

tbc...


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to those who sent messages. I have finally sorted out this chapter in-between life and work. *_* (enjoy)

000

Sitting up, his first reaction was to be angry, but he'd had time to reflect and it was time to grow up and take responsibility for his own life.

"Master Jinn, what are you doing here?" He said glancing past him to see a row boat on the sand.

"I saw you swim out here and I sought to speak to you. As it does appear that you are avoiding me."

"I've had a lot on my mind and coming here helps me to think straight."

"I will leave; if that's what you want, but I hope that you don't."

Obi-Wan gazed up past the tall man standing over him, to the sun. It was blazing down and if he remained out in the glare of the sun, he would burn very quickly.

"I don't, but I believe it prudent to sit over there in the shade."

Qui-Gon felt a ray of hope fill him, knowing that this was really the first chance Obi-Wan had given him since they first saw him on Naboo.

Obi-Wan sat on the sand under the shade of a ledge jutting out from the hillside, and waited for Qui-Gon to get comfortable.

"What do you want to speak about?"

Qui-Gon accepted the opening and nodded. It was going to be awkward, but he knew that keeping anything back now would damage any hope of a relationship with the young man.

"I've learnt a great deal about you and your journey through life since you left the temple, or rather since I caused you to leave. I believe I owe you an explanation."

He sensed a slight twinge of sadness through the Force, but it was quickly tamped down by the young man.

"What I want to tell you isn't an excuse, or justification for the pain I caused you. It is to prove to you that you were never unworthy. I'm not doing this to gain your forgiveness, but I do want to apologise for everything I put you through."

Obi-Wan leant back against the rock face, "I find that difficult to believe."

"That you're worthy, or the pain I caused?"

Obi-Wan let the sand run through his fingers as he contemplated his answer.

"That I was worthy."

He gazed up at Qui-Gon. "I did listen to you before when you suggested that Bruck was still controlling my life even after all this time, and I realised that I couldn't blame you for all my pain. If I am to be honest as well, I did allow him to rule my emotions. That was my own fault."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Perhaps you should listen to the sequence of events before you give me absolution for your pain."

"There's a sequence of events?" He said squinting.

"Yes it began when I was apprenticed to my master, Dooku. He was an older statesman, well respected for his integrity and professionalism. He taught me the ways of the Force, but we clashed. I was brash and head strong and I allowed my emotions to rule me. He said that I had a distorted view of the Force and that would be my downfall one day."

Obi-Wan didn't know Dooku, so he kept quiet.

"When I attained knighthood I resented his inference that I was egotistical, and objected to being told I was wrong, even if it were true. He suggested that I shouldn't take an apprentice until I learnt the true nature of power and the Force."

"But you didn't listen?"

"No, I was so sure that I was right and I wanted to prove him wrong. So, many years ago, before you were born, I chose an apprentice. He had a high midi-chlorian count and I was attracted to his power. He dazzled me with his sabre control and I was certain he would leave his mark as a powerful Jedi."

"Master Durron, told me that power or high midi-Chorians, do not necessarily mean you will attain greatness as a Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"I was told that as well, but of course I didn't listen, and I fought with the council over my apprentices training, and in reality I spoilt him. In my eyes he could do no wrong. Nevertheless, he was a bully and very deceitful and in the end he turned into a dark Jedi. I let my humiliation and pride control me and I swore never to take another apprentice."

"But you did, and in my opinion Bruck was just like the one you just mentioned."

Qui-Gon nodded.

"When you were eleven, Master Yoda asked me to watch you being tutored.

You were in the map room being instructed by him. It was a lesson in Force sight."

"I had many lessons in the Map room. Master Yoda said I had an uncanny ability to see things that others didn't see. Master Durron said it too when he began my training. He said I had a holographic mind, and I was gifted with the ability to see sincerity and common sense."

"Yes, Yoda wanted to show me that there were other points to power than just having brute strength. Abilities came in many forms and Master Yoda believed you could help me and I should expand my teaching philosophy and take you as my padawan."

"But you didn't think so?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I didn't like being told; although deep down I knew he was right... The truth is I was afraid. Not because I thought you were unworthy, but I felt unworthy to instruct someone with an intellect like yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Your strength was your capacity to learn. You had principles and even though your emotions ruled you; wisdom and perception grew in you; giving you the ability to tap into the force and achieve great skill and agility. Skills I did not learn until I was much older than you."

"You thought I was too good for you?"

"Yes, I was afraid that I would ruin your chances to become a great Jedi."

Qui-Gon felt grief and sadness fill the young man. "Well if I was so worthy why didn't someone else choose me?"

"I asked Master Yoda that question and he said that the Force directed him to say no when masters formally asked him. Do you remember Knight Kepler?

.

"Knight Andre Kepler? Yes, he was killed on a mission. I remember going to his funeral when I was twelve." Obi-Wan said.

"Well he put in a request for you, just before his last mission. However, Master Yoda felt a disturbance in the Force at his request. He told Knight Kepler he would reflect on his request and give him an answer in time."

"A disturbance in the Force, did Master Yoda know he was going to die?"

"No, that wasn't clear to him, only that he should defer his request at that time."

"Oh!"

"Master Jocasta Nu, asked Yoda, but he sensed you and she wouldn't have worked well together.

"Master Nu, wanted me as her apprentice? I didn't think she liked me. When I borrowed books from the library; she said that I had a tendency to forget to bring them back. It happened once, and that was because I was sick in the healers." He shook his head.

"I suppose I should thank Master Yoda. I definitely, didn't want to be a librarian. I always felt my destiny was to serve the Jedi as a Guardian."

"I know; Master Yoda knew that I should choose you for that reason. But as I said my fear and my past failure haunted me. I convinced myself that you were better off not being my padawan."

"And then I broke your lamp. I saw it in your eyes; you were determined not to take me."

"I am ashamed to say you are correct. It was my excuse."

"What I don't understand is why did you take Bruck if you didn't want any apprentice?"

"I was obstinate and wilful and I sensed that Yoda wouldn't let me ignore you. He can be just as stubborn. He would continue to press me to take you, so in my narrow-mindedness and in the heat of the moment I chose Bruck to prevent that from happening."

"I see, I was collateral damage and taking Bruck gave you a way out."

"Yes, I fell into my own self-made trap and you suffered for it."

"Master Yoda told me that Bruck isn't your apprentice, will you tell me why?"

.

It was hard for Qui-Gon to admit his mistakes, but it was imperative that he was honest with Obi-Wan.

"I'm sure Bruck sensed from the beginning that I regretted taking him. It wasn't long before my burgeoning guilt over you clouded my teaching abilities. I tried to inspire him, but we couldn't connect."

For a moment Obi-Wan, felt sorry for Bruck.

.

"Bruck became secretive and was in trouble all the time. Shortly before the volcano erupted, I wanted to confess my fault in taking him, and find him another master. Yoda returned from his sabbatical and I begged him to let me go and bring you home, but he was furious with me and said he was going to go to Thyferra and bring you back himself. Then it erupted, but Yoda still refused to let me go with him to find you. He was right I had destroyed your life and I already had a padawan."

"When I left with Master Durron, Bruck was still your padawan?"

"In name only, yes. He was under suspicion of stealing and when he thought you died he became unmanageable and eventually, he revealed his disdain for the Jedi and me. He said that he hated being a Jedi and now that you were dead; all that was left was to destroy me and then his revenge would be complete."

"He wanted to kill you too?"

"Yes, he stole explosives and planted a bomb hoping I would be killed, but he was caught in the explosion and died instead."

Obi-Wan gazed at Qui-Gon and could see how hard it had been to admit his failures and he felt grateful to Master Durron, realising that he'd been fortunate that he took him as his apprentice.

"Then I am grateful that Master Durron took me away!"

Qui-Gon nodded. "He probably saved your life. I'm certain that if Master Yoda found you and brought you back to the temple; Bruck would have found a way to kill you."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You know, when I was sent away, I thought my dreams would never come true, and it wasn't until I met Master Durron that he reminded me that my destiny was viable and my life had meaning. I learnt more about life and people from him in two years, than at the temple in twelve." He said digging his toes in the sand.

"Did you know that Master Yoda knighted Master Durron?"

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No I didn't know that."

.

A voice on the ledge above Obi-Wan harrumphed good-naturedly, hearing his name mentioned.

"Knighted many younglings I did; remember padawan Durron's knighting most of all. Dedicated padawan he was; an excellent knight he became and trained many padawan's he did."

"Master Yoda!" Obi-Wan said as the old Jedi levitated down to the sand. "I had a feeling you were here somewhere."

"Hiding from you I was not; exploring this island I was."

Obi-Wan gazed up at the hill behind Yoda. "Master Durron loved exploring as well, he taught me all about untamed places, and following the hyperspace routes, I met and learnt about beings that I'd never heard of before."

"Yes, a great pilot he was and a seeker of knowledge."

"He did enjoy piloting and he taught me how to pilot quite a few ships when time permitted. I loved to hear his stories of his life and adventures. I do miss him." He said rubbing his temples.

"Obi-Wan, there is a reason why your head aches when you think about your master and open to the force to remember him. When he died, he left behind a fractured bond."

"A fractured bond, what do you mean? My bond died with him didn't it?"

"No, sense it we can, an echo of his bond with you refuses to let go. Meditate you cannot, because hurt you it does!" Yoda said.

"How do you know?"

"Happens to some padawan's when the master dies; learn to close it you would if trained in the temple. Show you how to close the frayed ends a healer would."

"Well I'm not in the temple am I!" he snapped losing his centre as he rubbed his head.

"Obi-Wan, Master Yoda isn't saying it to hurt you. We can help you close it and then the ache you feel in your head will subside and you will be able to meditate. We want to help you, I want to help you! Please let me guide you."

He shook his head. "Why! Why now, when it's too late?"

"It's not too late, I know you are meant to be a Jedi, come back to the temple with me and finish your training."

.

"With you!.. The Jedi who told everyone I would turn to the dark side?"

"Yes, I was wrong Obi-Wan; you can show them how wrong I was, prove it to them, you know you want too."

It took a great deal of control for Obi-Wan not to yell back at him and say ' _I do want to show them that you were wrong!'_

His head throbbed and his eyes stung, but being angry with him wasn't going to fix anything.

"That life as a Jedi is gone for me; my life is here. I have a job." He said softly reigning in his annoyance.

"Gone it is not, only gone if refuse to take it back. A choice you have now to be a Jedi or not."

He listened to Master Yoda's words and there was truth in Yoda's eyes. The old master still believed in him."

"It was all I ever wanted to be!"

"Then let me do what I should have done. Give me the opportunity to fulfil your dreams and your late master's dreams. Let me finish what Master Durron began for you. Finish your training; fulfil your destiny." Qui-Gon stated.

"It isn't possible; the Council will never accept me?"

"Accepted you they would if Master Durron had lived to bring you back to the temple three years ago. His apprentice you were, rite of passage you have.

A masterless padawan must be allocated another master to complete the transition from apprentice to knight. Master Jinn complete your training he will. Show the council your commitment you will."

"Obi-Wan I will fight for you, and I have confidence that you will succeed." Qui-Gon stated.

"I can't think straight, my head is aching and this is all too much." he said holding his head.

"For now tie off your broken bond we will; heal your wound and clear your mind then meditate you can. Meditation will bring peace and clarity." Yoda explained.

"How can it still be here in my head after three years?"

"Clinging to it you are, worry you do that to let him go will dissolve your chance to be a Jedi."

"He was so kind to me." Obi-Wan whispered at tears filled his eyes.

Qui-Gon settled in front of Obi-Wan on the sand and held his hands out. "Will you allow me to let him go? Will you trust me?"

Obi-Wan wiped his face, and turned toward Yoda his eyes pleading for an answer.

"Do or do not young Obi-Wan."

.

He stared intently at Qui-Gon's hands, it was now or never. He had to let his fears go and move forward.

A slight nod gave Qui-Gon his answer. Reaching across he put his hands on the young man's temples.

"Close your eyes, and let the Force enter your mind through my fingers."

A sensation of warmth touched twisted sinews and raw nerve endings. A gentle touch from the flow calmed tense muscles, and feelings of loss and anxiety moved from deep within his mind from the centre of thought and emotion to the outer edges of perception.

A flash of lessons in the hold of the Sun Seeker rose in his thoughts.

Master Durron taught him how to use his agility and reflexes to complete each stage of the obstacle course he'd built in the cargo hold.

Inwardly Obi-Wan smiled at the memory. It was a good time in his life, before the emptiness took hold again.

Slowly the ache in his temples dispersed; being replaced by fond memories and a clear bright path filled the empty spaces. He only had to accept the light before him and his destiny was attainable.

Qui-Gon's living Force entered Obi-Wan's mind ensuring he didn't violate his personal space and followed the traumatized bond to its end.

He sensed their lively connection and his own shame tried to surface knowing he was the reason Obi-Wan had such doubts about his worthiness.

He sensed through his connection that Obi-Wan had been a dedicated and willing student.

Closing the bond was a delicate process and he took great care to do it without causing any further pain to the student.

Qui-Gon couldn't help notice the untainted and untapped potential in the young man's psyche.

It brought home his failure to follow the Forces urgings all those years ago.

.

000

.

Time was inconsequential as he rose to awareness; a state of mental calm and serenity filled him. His eye lids fluttered open and as he focused his gaze caught the deep blue eyes of Master Jinn.

Glancing past him the sun was setting and Master Yoda sat in the small boat. Apparently, they'd been meditating for a long time.

"Master Durron at peace he is; in good hands he knows you are." Yoda said.

Obi-Wan stretched. He did feel different and he couldn't help the smile that lit his face.

"Hungry I am, return to dining hall we should, before miss last meal I do!" Yoda said.

"Actually, I'm hungry too. I think I should abstain from any more swimming exercise today, and ride back with you in the boat if I may." Obi-Wan said stretching.

.

000

.

With a seeming weight lifted off his shoulders, Obi-Wan slept better than he had for a long time and the buzz of his com-link startled him. For a moment he forgot that as sergeant of the guards, he still had duties to perform and he was late for his morning shift.

Checking his messages, he was required to investigate a robbery down by the water front.

Dressing quickly he headed down to speak to witnesses who saw a man steal a speeder.

Obi-Wan took down the details from the owner and immediately, a bad feeling consumed him.

The description of the man was similar to the one he'd seen at the space port a day earlier. Something didn't sit well and he wondered if this was just a robbery or there was more to it and this man had an ulterior motive.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

Took me awhile to get back to this. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

000

.

"Ben you seem worried, is something wrong?" Mon Mothma asked taking in the worried expression on his face.

"I'm not certain, but I have a feeling that the disfigured man I saw at the space port a few days ago just stole a speeder. I gave my report to the Commander and he's sending out soldiers to search for him."

"I see, but I think you have something else on your mind too if I'm not mistaken?"

Obi-Wan didn't know what to do with his hands as he tried to decide how to tell the senator and friend that he was thinking of leaving with the Jedi.

He picked at the hem of his sleeve. "Master Yoda and Master Jinn have asked me to return to Coruscant with them."

Senator Mothma knew that was the reason the two Jedi had followed him back to Chandrila. She'd been expecting this conversation.

Obi-Wan's heart was open for her to see, and it would always be with the Jedi. She also knew he was dedicated and honour bound.

"Is there anything I can do to help you see where your future lies?"

Obi-Wan could perceive the genuine concern in her eyes, but he didn't want to hurt anyone with his decision. Yet he worried that someone would ultimately be hurt, whichever way he turned.

He sat down and lowered his head. "I'm so confused, you have been so good to me and I've been happy here... I don't know what to do!"

"Obi-Wan when you came here you needed someone to care about you and a direction to travel in. You were just a child and you were lost. However now you have a chance to follow your destiny, just as Lance is doing. Would you hold Lance back from his chosen career?"

"No! He's always wanted to be a pilot and join the air corps. He spoke about it all the time."

"I think of you as a son, and I would be sad if you stayed here because you felt obligated to me or Chandrila. I want you to be happy and if that means being a Jedi then so be it. You may not have spoken about what was in your heart as Lance did about the air corps, but it was always on your mind wasn't it?"

"Yes M' lady, I've always recognized that I was meant to be a Jedi." He admitted.

She came around to where he was sitting and kissed his forehead. "Then you will make the right decision. Now it is getting late, so why don't you go and think about what 'you' want, and then have a good night's sleep."

.

000

.

Obi-Wan woke the next morning to awareness that someone was watching him.

Peering through the window of his room, he searched the garden, but the sensation disappeared.

The early morning sun was glistening on the water, and in the distance he could see the island where Lance and he used to talk about their hopes and dreams. It looked so inviting.

He felt the urge to meditate now that he could. He was pretty sure of his decision now, and wanted to meditate on his own.

So after first meal he told Master Yoda that he was going to swim out to the island and would give them his answer when he came back.

He asked Yoda not to let Qui-Gon follow him, because he wanted to be alone and think about his decision without any outside pressure from the master. He'd been hovering around him since they connected other day on the beach.

Leaving his weapons behind and just wearing a loose shirt over his swimmers he dove in and swam out to the island.

It was refreshing; the water was calm and warm. It was going to be a beautiful day on Chandrila, and from the distance Obi-Wan could see the flowering trees that graced the top of the island.

There was so much beauty emblazoned on one small island. Small trees grew on the side of the hill clinging out of rocks. It amazed Obi-Wan that they could grow without an abundance of soil to nourish them. Bird nests swayed on the branches as the breeze picked up and abundance of wild flowers covered the top.

Stepping out of the water onto the soft white sand; he left his shirt on to protect him from burning. Drops of water dripped off his shirt onto the sand as he walked up the beach.

Sitting under the shelter of the same rock where Qui-Gon had helped him close his fractured bond, he settled down facing the mainland to meditate.

The natural vibration of rolling waves breaking on the beach soothed him and helped him sink into the flow of the Force.

Gliding through the currents he was engulfed in the living force. He sensed an abundance of life all around him; the flapping of Honeysuckle birds buzzing around as they drew in pollen from the flowers, and the soft patter of little animals scurrying through the undergrowth. He smiled.

Life was beautiful and he'd forgotten how much he'd missed not having the link without getting a headache.

He'd missed the intimate union that came with meditation and he thanked the force for allowing him to be on the receiving end of such a wondrous feeling.

His thoughts went to Master Yoda, and realised why the old Master had kept on insisting that he should meditate. There was nothing like it to give inner peace.

He was grateful that Master Yoda believed in him and in their meditations together over the last few days, he came to realise how much the old Master thought of him.

Then he reflected on Qui-Gon, and their meditations together. Qui-Gon had opened his entire life to him and allowed Obi-Wan into the inner sanctums of his mind. They'd shared good memories and bad and neither one judged the others memories.

.

Obi-Wan sank deeper into correlation with the force, and after following the flow for sometime, a different sensation filled him.

A slight warning interrupted his contemplation, and then a sharp disturbance rushed through his link. The urgency of it made him jump to his feet as he opened his eyes.

Gazing out across the water in the distance a speeder was heading towards him. The driver was concealed by a hooded cloak, but a vision from the space port formed in Obi-Wan's mind.

The force was warning him… of danger…. it was advising him to retreat….that he wasn't ready for this confrontation.

He shook his head and thought. _Yes he was unarmed, but where could he retreat._ _The speeder was almost on him; he would stand his ground_.

The speeder slid up the beach halting in front of him. The man stepped onto the sand and took off his dark robe draping it over the seat.

Obi-Wan saw the shine of polished metal hanging off his belt. It was a light sabre. Yet he wasn't dressed as a Jedi, his clothes were black, and his long black boots were dull and dirty.

His neck and head were a mass of scars, and except for a tuft of white hair protruding from the back of his head; he was bald.

"Well if it isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi!" He said with a grating raspy voice.

"You have me at a disadvantage sir, as I do not know you?" Obi-Wan said calmly.

The man laughed hideously. "I suppose you wouldn't know me in my present form, nevertheless that doesn't matter, you will know me soon enough." He snarled.

"What a double delight it turned out to be when I was about to rid myself of a Jedi master. One who deserves to die a horrible death, only to find out on Naboo that Obi-Wan Kenobi still lives. What a pleasure it will be to rid myself of another insignificant pest, who dared get in my way." his hoarse voice ground out.

Obi-Wan felt the cold tendrils of fear climb up his spine, it was a hot day, and yet suddenly he felt a chill settle in.

"Who are you … what do you want from me?" he asked.

The man cackled "I'll tell you who I am just before you die; after you beg me to end your worthless life."

Obi-Wan stepped back, however before he could move further, the man pulled out his sabre and ignited it. Obi-Wan had never seen such a deep red blade before and it made him stumble backwards falling onto the sand.

The man sneered and brought the blade up to Obi-Wan's neck. "Now I know why you never became a Jedi, you're a coward. No wonder the great Jinn, didn't want you as his apprentice, 'what a weakling you are…This is going to be too easy." he cackled arrogantly.

While he laughed, Obi-Wan kicked him in the legs sending him sprawling backward across the sand.

He didn't waste time; leaping onto the rocks and began to climb away, however the man was right behind him and pain flared in his back.

He couldn't hold back a scream as he arched back losing his grip; rolling down the rocks.

His shirt and skin tore as he hit rocks on the way down and a pair of gloved hands pulled him to his feet.

"You can't escape me!" he screamed as he pulled the offending dagger out of Obi-Wan's back and held it up to show him.

"My, my, this is your blood? Do you feel it running down your back? Well get used to it, because you'll see a lot more of it before I'm finished with you."

Obi-Wan grabbed at the dagger and they both fell to the sand struggling for control of the sharp instrument.

The man dragged the dagger down through Obi-Wan's hand and raked it across his chest.

Through the pain Obi-Wan scooped up a handful of sand; and threw it in his eyes.

"Arrrgh!" he screamed dropping the dagger, and stumbling back as he pulled his sabre out blindly waving it back and forth, trying to hit Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan didn't wait to be slashed by that blade; taking off across the sand.

His shirt fell onto the sand, but he kept going until he was out of sight. Knowing that he had to escape he climbed the rocks. He had to find a place to hide and he hoped that Yoda or Qui-Gon would sense his distress and come to his aid.

Climbing as fast as he could and opening up to the Force; he remembered when the Jedi sensed his sickness before, and hoped they could sense the danger now.

The scarred man seemed delusional and there appeared to be nothing but hate and vengeance in his eyes.

Obi-Wan had the Force, and he sensed the man did too, but in him it was distorted and erratic. There was something very wrong about the sabre wielding black clad being.

Even though he wasn't equipped with any weapons; he had the knowledge of this island and all its hiding places. Calming his anxiety and clearing his mind, he struggled to keep climbing as he considered his options to hide.

As he climbed he could hear the scarred man screaming his name and swearing to claim his revenge on him.

.

000

.

Back on the mainland Qui-Gon was looking for Obi-Wan. "Master Yoda have you seen Obi-Wan I was going to teach him an advanced Kata this morning, but I haven't seen him since first meal?"

"Alone he wants to be, come to a decision he has, meditate on it he is doing. Went to the Island; wait here for him we will." Yoda stated.

"Oh! Do you believe he will come back with us?" he asked.

"Say he did not; give him every chance we have. His decision it is, have confidence in him I do." Yoda confirmed.

"Do you think he will accept me as his master? But do I have the right to expect anything after the way I treated him."

"Learn to listen and allow him to have a different opinion than what you believe to be true, and succeed you both will."

"He is an exceptional young man and I hope that you will guide us both Master Yoda."

Yoda turned to gaze at Qui-Gon. "Decided to listen to me now have you?"

Qui-Gon dipped his head. "Always Master."

They sat on the veranda taking in the beauty of Chandrila. Not only was the lake clear and calm it was home to an abundance of fresh water fish and surrounding the lake ducks and swans swam near the edges.

It was peaceful and this was the first chance they had to relax. Qui-Gon knew Master Yoda had to return to the temple soon and he hoped that they could all return together.

It wasn't long before a sense of apprehension filled them; at first brief and then growing stronger into fear and confusion.

"Obi-Wan is in trouble sense it I do." Yoda said.

The warning peaked causing Qui-Gon to rub at his temples. "I can feel Obi-Wan's emotions. I shouldn't be able to; I haven't initiated a bond with him yet, but he is in danger!"

"To the island quickly we must go!"

An overwhelming fear struck Qui-Gon's heart as a flood of emotions assailed his senses. Fear, confusion and pain, Obi-Wan was hurt. Something or someone was on the island with him, something evil.

Qui-Gon's feet pounded heavily across the ground as he ran for the hanger.

He saw the Commander speaking to some of his men as he hurried toward a speeder and jumped aboard.

"Commander, bring help to the island; Obi-Wan is there and he's in trouble! 'Hurry!" he called as he sped off.

He stopped long enough for Yoda to climb aboard, and then they streaked across the water at full power.

The beach was empty, but splashes of blood covered the rocks and it appeared a struggle had taken place on the sand. Obi-Wan's blood stained shirt lay further along the beach. Indents in the sand showed the results of the struggle and foot marks in the sand led away from it.

"Up there!" Yoda pointed and they could see a glimpse of a black robe disappear behind some rocks.

They jumped back on the speeder and rode it up the side of the hill, making it to the top as another speeder took off away from the island.

"Find young Obi-Wan you must Qui-Gon, leave that one to me."

Qui-Gon jumped off the speeder, as Yoda took control and sped across the island in pursuit of the man.

Yoda was a fair distance behind the perpetrator, when the speeder spluttered and stopped settling on the sand; it was out of fuel.

In Qui-Gon's urgency he'd taken a speeder that was in line to be refuelled. Yoda could do nothing, but watch the man and speeder disappear off into the distance.

.

000

.

Blood trickled down his back as he climbed up the side of the hill. He kept close to tall bushes and used narrow crevices hidden by trees to make his way to a cave that only he and Lance knew about.

They had explored every niche and hiding place over the years and with his shields up he hoped that he would make it to the cave before the man caught him..

He was losing a lot of blood; feeling weak he had to stop the bleeding. Glancing around he headed to a young banana palm and stripped off some long soft branches. Scraping some moss off the rocks he put it over the wound and wrapped the leaves around it holding them with his hands.

.

000

.

Qui-Gon followed the trail of blood until it disappeared by the palm tree; Obi-Wan had somehow stopped the bleeding. "But where is he?" Qui-Gon wondered.

Qui-Gon was still searching when Yoda arrived.

"Escaped the perpetrator did, find him later we will."

"I can't find Obi-Wan; he was bleeding, but the trail stops here." he told Yoda.

"Sense his aura I do. Raised his shields he has, weakening he is. Close by, but where I cannot sense."

Yoda said as the rescue party led by the Commander arrived with a medic and supplies.

"Commander, somewhere on the island our young one is, but find him we cannot."

"He and Lance have been exploring this place for years. They know every inch of it. I remember Lance telling me about a cave they found here that runs under the ground and comes out over the water." The commander explained.

"Then find it we must, before too late it is."

Qui-Gon closed his eyes but he couldn't define Obi-Wan's aura.

"Shielded he has, blocked off his connection. Afraid he is. Break through the block you must." Yoda stated.

"Is it possible without hurting him?"

"Possible it is, always been connected you two have, better a slight discomfort now, rather than to die from whatever injuries he has sustained."

Qui-Gon sat down in a meditative pose, and opened himself to the currents of the force. He honed in on Obi-Wan's aura; he hadn't pushed for a workable bond with him, because he didn't want to hurt him again.

Nevertheless, they were running out of time and Qui-Gon needed to push through Obi-Wan's shields.

It was a matter of life and death and he got the chance he would apologise later.

Tbc...


	15. Chapter 15

**Woohoo, a long chapter, not a great deal of action, but...**

Qui-Gon drew closer to the muted presence in the force; a pale blue hue, pulsing slightly.

Concentrating on the pulse and drawing on the Force he projected his own presence and called, " _Obi-Wan_." In his mind's eye; he saw the pale blue hue brighten.

That was a good sign. " _Obi-Wan, can you hear me?_ " he asked.

Again the blue hue brightened.

' _Obi-Wan I know you can hear me. Answer me, please speak to me?"…._ He nudged forcefully.

.

" _I can hear you, but I can't see you, where are you_?" just a whisper but an answer nevertheless, a wonderful sound to Qui-Gon's mind.

.

" _I'm coming to help you. Concentrate and tell me how to find you?"_ he sent through the strengthening connection.

.

" _It feels like your here."_ Obi-Wan said confusion lacing his answer as he touched his forehead.

.

" _I've pushed past your shields and completed a bond. It is imperative that we find you, you're bleeding and you need medical attention."_ he explained.

There was silence for a moment, and then a gasp of relief filtered through the bond and Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's end of their bond blaze into life pulsing through him and filling him.

' _Oh I feel it; you're here in my head."_ Obi-Wan whispered.

Qui-Gon could feel the strength draining from Obi-Wan; he was getting weaker by the moment. _"Tell me how to find you?"_

" _I'm hiding in a cave, but there's a man on the island and he has a red sabre!"_ The weakening sound of his voice filtered through.

" _Do not worry about him Padawan, he's gone; please 'where is the cave?"_

" _I-I'm so tired."_ he whispered.

" _Padawan, concentrate!_ He sent a shout through the bond to get his attention.

" _I'm sorry M-master… T-there are white flowering shrubs together, at the northern edge and under the lower branches, there's a crevice that leads to the opening of the cave._ " His thoughts projected faintly.

" _I'm coming Obi-Wan; hold on!"_

 _._

Qui-Gon relayed the position to the rescuers and they headed for the edge and the bushes.

Pulling back the branches there were large rocks all around the opening.

"We can't squeeze in there!" the medic confirmed.

"Here stand back." Lighting his sabre he slashed away at the rocks around the opening making it larger. Soon Qui-Gon and Yoda lit the way with their sabres to the spot where the unconscious youth lay.

.

000

.

Once again Senator Mon Mothma was the first visitor to arrive in the medical wing as they removed Obi-Wan from the bacta.

"Ben you're making a habit of this and you had me worried there for awhile, it was a deep wound. How do you feel now?" She asked.

"I feel alright, the bacta certainly helped."

"Good, I spoke to Master Jinn and he said you didn't recognise the person responsible for your injury, but it was the same disfigured man you saw before."

"Yes, I think he knows me, but I don't know from where. He did say something about Naboo."

"Well we have guards out searching, I'm sure we'll find him. I'm going to speak to the Commander now so I'll come back and see you later."

.

000

.

He watched her go knowing that in a few days he would be saying goodbye to her and Chandrila. He'd made his decision, and now that he had a fully functioning bond with Qui-Gon it seemed his future was set.

Qui-Gon entered as she left and smiled at Obi-Wan.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel fine, maybe a little tired, but very happy to be alive." he said.

"You were fortunate that the knife didn't hit any vital organs." Qui-Gon said.

"Yes, that man said he wanted to kill me slowly and he said he wanted to kill you too."

"What else did he say?"

"That he was on Naboo to kill you, and when he found out that I was alive he said he would kill both of us."

"I did sense danger on Naboo, and I was on alert, but later I thought it was because of the trade federation fiasco." Qui-Gon said.

"I too felt something on Naboo when you were meditating in the garden. I thought someone was stalking you and I did a search of the grounds, but I didn't find anything except you following me."

"I was inquisitive and I sensed I knew you; when I saw you use the Force to take some food from the kitchen, my interest in you heightened."

"I was angry with you, but I'm not anymore."

Qui-Gon sat on the bed. "I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, and if you're willing I would like to make it up to you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I sensed your concern when I was in the cave. I felt such a powerful surge from you. It was comforting and it did feel right and I was drawn to your presence."

"Yes, when I opened up to find you the Force pulled your presence to me to complete the bond. I had to find you so I fulfilled mine and the Forces wishes. It felt so true and I automatically called you padawan. I apologise sincerely if I disrespected you and if you wish me to close it I will."

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I will not push myself onto you if you do not wish to be bonded to me."

"No, I mean, did you mean to call me padawan?"

"It would make me extremely proud to call you my Padawan." Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan smiled and lay his head back on the pillow, he looked content.

"You called me Master; did you mean it, Padawan?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes' I meant it, I know its right, and the Force made me see it. I would be honoured to be your Padawan." Obi-Wan answered.

Qui-Gon nodded and a companionable silence fell over them and soon Obi-Wan drifted off to sleep.

.

000

.

While Obi-Wan showered Master Yoda and Qui-Gon sat in his rooms waiting for him.

Yoda gazed intently at Qui-Gon until the taller man asked why. "Master, you have something to say or ask me don't you?"

"Certain I am that know more about the bond you now share with Obi-Wan. Tell me you should."

"The force has given me a gift, one that I should have acknowledged when he was twelve.

You tried to tell me, but I was too stubborn, and I am fortunate that I have been given another chance to be the teacher I should be to Obi-Wan."

"Saw the quality of his aura you have, always there even when a youngling he was, but only I could see it."

"It surrounds and penetrates his entire body, he virtually glows within and it is pure and untainted. I have never encountered an essence like it; not even in those who have higher midi-chlorian counts than Obi-Wan."

"Midi-chlorian's alone, do not make one great. Remember that you should."

"I will, he is special; I see it now and it's comforting that he has accepted me. I am humbled by his ability to forgive."

.

000

.

The shower door opening had them turn, Obi-Wan spied the clothes on the bed and a look of genuine pleasure covered his face.

"Where did you get these from?" he asked.

"Requested them I did from the Temple." Yoda explained.

"I want my Padawan to look like the Jedi, he is." Qui-Gon said smiling.

Reverently, Obi-Wan touched the cream and tan tunics and trousers, before dressing. Adjusting the belt and pulling on the new leather boots.

"Thank you Masters', I never expected to be wearing these. Are you certain the council will accept me? Won't they object to my age?"

"Continued your training you did after Master Durron died. Rite of passage you have, discussed it with the council already I have. Argue with me they would not!"

Obi-Wan knew Master Yoda was more stubborn than Qui-Gon so he refrained from disagreeing.

His long hair was wet and he noticed a comb and scissors on the desk. "I suppose you should cut my hair Master."

"Are you sure Padawan, we can stretch the rules if you don't wish to cut it?"

"Master it is my desire to be a Jedi apprentice, and I respect the traditions of the order. So please do it before I change my mind."

.

Next Qui-Gon held his hand out, and Obi-Wan looked down. It was Master Durron's sabre.

"Obi-Wan this is your sabre, to wear in honour of your past master."

He took it reverently, and clipped it to his belt.

"I would like to build one of my own, guided by you Master, and when it's built I would like to gift Master Durron's sabre to the archives." Obi-Wan stated.

.

Yoda also accepted Obi-Wan's offer to transfer the training journals that belonged to Master Durron to the educational archives in the temple. The journals would be an invaluable addition to the education of young padawan's.

He packed the wooden statue and the temple fabric. They were a gift from his master and he would treasure them always.

On the table was the box that held the lamp. He picked it up and held it out to Qui-Gon.

"Master Qui-Gon, years ago I accidently broke something that you held dear. I bought this a couple of years ago to replace it; however, I didn't know how to give it to you then. I would like to give it to you now if I may."

Qui-Gon opened the box knowing full well what was inside it. It was an identical lamp to the one that Obi-Wan was delivering to him eight years ago, when he was tripped over by Bruck Chun causing it to break.

Qui-Gon would not dwell on the whys, or the reasons why Obi-Wan had purchased it, he would live in the moment and accept a wonderful gift.

"Obi-Wan it is beautiful; it is exactly the lamp I have always wanted. I have just the spot for it in our apartment, and because you bought it for me I will treasure it always."

"Thank You Master." Obi-Wan blushed.

Finally after all the farewells, they boarded a ship for Coruscant. The Commander searched the ship and checked all passengers. Not finding any sign of the man who stabbed Obi-Wan on the ship.

He would be safe at the Temple and his training would prepare him if the danger followed them.

.

000

.

Coruscant, and the Jedi temple loomed into view. Obi-Wan felt his nerves twitter. He'd resigned himself to the fact he would never see this magnificent structure or enter it again and now here he was returning as an apprentice.

As they descended the ramp and walked across the landing platform, Yoda, indicated that Obi-wan should rest in their apartment until they were called to the council.

.

000

.

Yoda knew the council had questions and would require a full report before they interviewed the young man.

Council members, wait patiently until Master Yoda sat in his chair before Mace Windu opened the questioning.

"Where is the Kenobi youth?"

"With Master Jinn he is, in his quarters settling in."

"Highly irregular this is Master Yoda. We know nothing of Kenobi since he left for Thyferra and was presumed dead. He is full grown, and yet you want us to accept him back as an apprentice! How far behind other padawan's of his age is he?" said Plo Koon.

Yoda sighed. "Full grown he is not; proficient with a sabre he is, studied for twelve years here in the temple and eight years with the advice of Master Durron. More than worthy to be an apprentice he is."

Mace asked the question that was on the tip of their tongues. "You said that Master Durron rescued him from Thyferra, and took him as his apprentice. Proof of that do you have?"

"Need no proof do I, witness Master Durron's style of training in young Obi-Wan I do. Known Cass Durron for many years and confident that knew Obi-Wan's worth he did."

Yoda sensed their scepticism and shook his head.

"If proof you have need of, then here it is." Yoda withdrew a small diary from within his robe and held it out.

The councillors glanced at each other realising that if they reached for it, they were in effect mistrusting Yoda, and as he held it there, no-one moved to take it.

"How long was he apprenticed to Master Durron then."Mace asked breaking the silence.

"Three years of full training he received. Notation in his journal, confirmed intended he did to bring Obi-Wan back to the temple to finish his preparation for knighthood. However, died unexpectedly he did, before reaching Chandrila."

"Why didn't his padawan contact the temple then?"

"Understand protocol and 'rite of passage' Obi-Wan did not. Return to the temple an option he knew little about. So remained on Chandrila he did."

.

000

.

Qui-Gon escorted his padawan through the temple; on either side of the hallway were statues of Ancient Jedi. Obi-Wan slowed; he was mesmerized by the statues of long dead Jedi.

Qui-Gon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I remember the last time I was in this corridor; I was on my way to Thyferra. I couldn't bear to look at the statues of all those great Jedi then, it pained me so much." Obi-Wan said.

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say, he'd walked through this corridor many times himself coming and going on missions, he hadn't really thought about the statues and what they represented.

"You're right we don't admire the beauty of this temple enough." He said gazing at the statues too.

They continued on, passing a few Jedi on the way, several of them greeted Qui-Gon and nodded to Obi-Wan. Nevertheless Qui-Gon did not linger as he could sense the awkwardness, and unease radiating through their bond.

As they stepped inside Qui-Gon's apartment, he heard the hitched exhale of air from the young man behind him. Qui-Gon took off his robe and flung it across the couch expecting Obi-Wan to do the same, but when he turned around Obi-Wan hadn't moved from the middle of the room.

"You can relax now." he said.

"I suppose it's just hard to believe that I am really here. I'd resigned myself to the fact that I would never step foot in the Jedi Temple again." Obi-Wan said.

"I feel overwhelmed, I'm not sure if it's relief I feel, or disbelief."

Qui-Gon stepped over and took Obi-Wan's robe off and then held him by the shoulders.

"Believe it Padawan, I can assure you it is real," and then Qui-Gon did something he normally wouldn't do; he pulled Obi-Wan into his chest and wrapped his arms around his young charge.

.

000

.

The Council continued to listen to Yoda's account of Qui-Gon and Mace's discovery of Obi-Wan and the discovery of volumes of reference and educational journals hand written by Durron over a one hundred and twenty year period.

"Master Durron was a revered Master it is true, and his journals will be invaluable for study, nevertheless, a considerable age he was, and retired many years ago. Still capable to teach was he?" Plo Koon asked.

"Believe me still capable to teach do you?"

Plo Koon realised his insinuations were suggesting that Yoda may be too old and he knew not to voice such absurd opinions.

"Of course Master Yoda, but being educated on a ship is not the same as the rigors of extensive education in the temple. He will be behind his age mates in education and training skills."

"Test him then, pass any test he will." Yoda stated.

The Councillors could find nothing more to ask and agreed to see for themselves.

"Bring him before us, and test him we will." Mace declared.

.

000

.

The comlink buzzed and Qui-Gon noticed Obi-Wan jump slightly at the noise, it was Master Yoda telling them the time had come for Obi-Wan to prove his worth before the Council.

"Obi-Wan I would have liked you to settle in first before this test. Nevertheless, the Council has decreed that it should take place now." Qui-Gon confirmed.

"Before I get used to the Temple, and before anyone remembers who I am, that way it will be easier to send me away again." Obi-Wan said in a rush.

"Padawan have faith in the Force! The Council will see your commitment and will see what we saw, that you are worthy to be a Jedi no matter what age you are."

"I'm sorry Master I guess I'm nervous."

"Obi-Wan you will do fine, just remember, the force has always been with you and it will see you through this. I will not be able to help you, although I will be in the room, they will test your connection to the force and will ask you some questions. I will not deny that they will be hard on you. They must be certain that you are worthy. It is up to you to win them over."

Obi-Wan bowed and smiled, as Qui-Gon handed him his robe. "Then I will do what I must Master."

.

As they entered the Council Chamber, Obi-Wan thought. ( _I hope my stomach doesn't rumble it's so quiet in here they will hear every sound my body makes._ )

The silence was deafening and all eyes were on Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon moved off to the other end of the room and sat next to Yoda, who would not be part of the testing either.

Obi-Wan moved to the centre of the room surrounded by eleven seated Councillors, and bowed putting his hands inside the sleeves of his robe.

.

It was a waiting game, and he sensed this was a test of patience. They just eyed him up and down. Obi-Wan refrained from fidgeting and calmly stood as a seasoned apprentice.

After a few moments he wondered if his tunic was on straight, or maybe he had dirt on his face or his tabard was on backwards. He cleared his mind of those feelings not wanting to smile at his own droll thoughts.

After a few more moments, Master Windu broke the silence.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, you left here eight years ago as an initiate assigned to the agri-corps, why should we accept you back now?"

"I may have left the Temple as an initiate Masters. Nevertheless, my time on Thyferra taught me a different side to Jedi life and how to expand my knowledge as a Jedi. When the eruption occurred and thousands died, the force guided me to Master Durron; it was at his request that I left with him on the _Sun Seeker_ to become his apprentice and I was privileged to be taught by an exceptional teacher, and to a certain extent I believe it was his training that helped me to become a far better person."

The Council collectively sensed there was no arrogance, in Obi-Wan's response only acceptance and truth.

Master Windu held up a data pad. "As we have never tested you on knowledge and perception I would like you to tell me what is displayed here."

.

Qui-Gon was the one radiating frustration at this line of questioning, _(How ridiculous is the Council being, he is not a baby why are they treating him as such.)_

 _._

"A cup…. a book.. a statue…. a crystal.." Obi-Wan spoke clearly and calmly.

Qui-Gon's frustration was reaching an all time high at this unreasonable and childish line of questioning.

Obi-Wan was far too advanced, to be humiliated in this way, and he was going to say something. However, Yoda glared at him and that told him to keep his aggravation and his thoughts to himself.

The testing went on for half an hour, and Qui-Gon could sense weariness radiating from Obi-Wan but as far as the eye could tell he appeared in perfect condition. Then the testing took a different path.

"When you were sent to Thyferra; this Council made no such decision for you to leave. As an initiate it was your duty to remain where we sent you so we could keep in contact with you. It appears to us that you cannot follow orders?" Another Councillor asked.

"With all due respect Master, I worked hard on Thyferra and did my duty as best I could. I had no contact with anyone from the temple in the year I was stationed there. After the eruption occurred I was alone and had no one to guide me in an unknown situation." He said turning his head to each one in turn.

"I helped as best I could with the burnt and dying when the rescue ships arrived. I was confused as I'd never known what a volcano could do and it was only when Master Durron requested that I come with him, did I leave." He spoke calmly and glanced around at each one.

"I hope I'm not being disrespectful, but is it not custom that if an initiate is asked to become an apprentice, and accepts; then the force will allow it?" Obi-Wan said respectfully.

"You are correct, it is a custom and a Master does have the right to choose." The councillor agreed.

Plo Koon glanced at the sabre. "You have a light sabre, is it Master Durron's?"

"Yes it is Master."

"Your master died three years ago, have you been using 'his' sabre as a weapon even though you had no master to guide you for that time?"

" No Master, not as a weapon…. I have kept it and practiced with it. However, I have never used it in defence or for attack or in anger." Obi-Wan answered calmly.

"While I was apprenticed to Master Durron, he taught me with his sabre. When he died he left all his possessions to me including his sabre. I felt it would have been disrespectful to abandon his sabre and his teachings."

The Council was running out of questions, and they hadn't found even a slight flicker of annoyance or anger or fear. Mace was impressed with his control, but he sensed several of the others wanted more proof that he was capable of using the sabre he now had attached to his belt.

"We have arranged to use the sparring arena and will require you to spar with opponents of our choice. Do you have any objections to showing us how far you have advanced and your technique?"

Qui-Gon sensed Obi-Wan's fatigue; they'd had a long trip and he was still not at full strength after his run in with the criminal on Chandrila. He was certain the councillors sensed it too and he knew Obi-Wan wouldn't refuse their commands, but as his master he would object.

.

"Masters! With all due respect I must object. He is tired; he has answered all your questions. Cannot this wait until tomorrow?"

"If he expects to be a Jedi, he can give us his obedience; Master Jinn, which is something you often find hard to do." Mace Windu snapped at Qui-Gon's interruption.

All eyes turned back to Obi-Wan. "Well, do you consent?"

"Yes Master Windu."

"Very well, we shall convene in the private dojo in fifteen minutes. Is that enough time for you to change into training clothes?"

"Yes Master."

.

000

.

Qui-Gon kept his frustration with the council tightly concealed as he waited for his padawan to change. "I'm not happy about this Padawan?"

"Don't worry Master, I will survive. I will do my best and if that isn't good enough for them then so be it."

.

000

.

The training room brought back memories of his younger initiate days when he fought brashly to be accepted as a candidate for apprenticeship. He knew now that he pressed himself too hard and didn't let the Force control his actions. His fear of failure and being assigned to the agri-corps blinded him to what he could do; if only he had controlled his impatience.

He didn't know what to expect, but he remembered the words Master Durron told him. _Believe in yourself and let the Force guide you_.

He stood in the centre of the room and waited as everyone settled in their seats a few metres above him.

The sound of the doors opening on his side had him fix his eyes that way.

A Master and Padawan entered, neither one looked familiar to him.

"Master Granger, Padawan Elton, we are pleased you were able to assist us."

Padawan Elton, your master informed you that we are here to gauge this young man's abilities with a sabre?"

"Yes Master Windu."

Qui-Gon recognised them; they were a highly qualified and skilled team. The master was renowned for training two padawan's to knight hood and at age nineteen Elton was one of the most proficient sabre duellist in the temple.

Qui-Gon didn't know how capable Obi-Wan was, and they hadn't had a lot of time to spar since they teamed up. He knew how he fought against the Trade Federation and he seemed very gifted.

He didn't want to object to having Obi-Wan's first spar against a competent senior padawan. So, he tamped down his worry. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

He wished he had Yoda's confidence; the old master seemed to be taking great pleasure in the up-coming duel.

.

000

.

Padawan Elton bowed at the same moment Obi-Wan did and then they ignited their sabres.

The first few moments saw them gauging each other's height and body type. Both were very similar in stature.

Elton's blade glowed green and it tapped the blue one of Obi-Wan's. They were like two panther cubs testing which one would make the first move.

Elton's gaze shifted, hoping to bring his opponent off balance and if the combatant's eyes followed where he'd shifted his line of sight to, he was ready to strike.

.

Obi-Wan remembered his lessons with Master Durron, and one of those was to be aware of that move and strike accordingly.

Anticipating a swing from Elton's right, aimed at his shoulders, Obi-Wan ducked and rolled coming up as Elton was shifting his feet to balance as he hit nothing but air.

Elton's blade was coming back to point position, but Obi-Wan's strike at the green blade connected and sent Elton back a few paces.

.

In Obi-Wan's younger days he would have charged the other boy aggressively and battered him until he gave in. That was probably one of the reasons he ended up at the agri-corps. However, this wasn't a test of brute strength. It was an assessment of his suitability to be a Jedi, and long ago had he left the aggressive tendencies behind him.

Elton regathered and came in for the attack as one did using Ataru. Master Durron sided with Soresu and Obi-Wan favoured both as the situation demanded.

Obi-Wan kept his blade moving in circles and avoided Elton's strikes with parries of his own.

Then the friendly battle heated up and both duellists began using the entire room to flip and somersault inflicting heavy strikes and punishing blows.

Elton was always on the offensive and continued to attack using broad, swift and dominant strokes.

Obi-Wan was amazed at Elton's technique, definitely a Force to be reckoned with; several times he came close to getting past Obi-Wan's defences, but after an hour of extensive combat he noticed the difference in Elton's breathing.

He remembered Master Durron saying that Ataru drew on the vigour of the combatant's body and unless a quick ending was achieved, either a change in style was recommended or withdraw from the battle.

" _Blast_ ", Obi-Wan thought. He'd lost focus and Elton had taken a wide swing as he turned; knocking Obi-Wan's sabre free of his grip. It sailed across the room sliding behind one of the round pillars on the far side.

He collected his wits and berated himself as he sprung forward away from the next strike.

Elton was on the attack in earnest now, and until he could recall his weapon he would have to resort to hand combat.

He felt the heat of Elton's sabre as he jumped on top of one of the pillars. These upright supports were specifically made to house lighting to brighten the arena and were just wide enough to balance on with one foot.

Elton swung at his boot hoping to knock him down, but Obi-Wan timed his attack as the sabre was heading toward him.

He lifted his foot at the split second prior when the sabre would have connected, as he leaped forward collecting Elton with a boot to the shoulder, knocking Elton's sabre from his grip and it sailed across the floor to the other side.

Both duellists were unarmed now as they stood facing each other. Elton began raising his hand to call his sabre to him, but Obi-Wan wrestled him to the ground. The next few moments legs and arms swung in all directions with grunts and groans escaping the mouths of both boys.

Obi-Wan caught Elton in a head lock and wrapped his own legs around the padawan's upper body securing his arms as well.

.

000

.

"This is the student you wish to take on as your apprentice Qui-Gon?" Master Len Granger asked quietly, not to disturb the audience.

Qui-Gon nodded.

"I am impressed Qui-Gon, he is a formidable opponent and he is holding his own against an experienced Padawan. Where did you find him? The council didn't tell us much about him only that he left the temple eight years ago. Obviously, he must have had some training, did he have a master?"

"Yes, thank you Len, he is a remarkable student and he did have a master for a short time. It was Master Durron, did you know him?"

"Oh yes, he was my master many, many, years ago, I thought I was his last apprentice. A few years after I took my first apprentice he retired and said that he wanted to leave the training to the younger generation, and he took a position on a ship called the _Sun Seeker_ , to explore the galaxy."

"Yes, he found Obi-Wan on Thyferra after a volcano erupted. He took him as his apprentice and trained him for three years, before he died."

"Oh, I didn't know that he died." He said glancing at Qui-Gon.

"It was four years ago on Chandrila and Obi-Wan remained there, but continued to train using Master Durron's educational journals."

"Cass was an excellent teacher and master. He wrote every point and position of the teaching steps down including intricate diagrams. Those journals would be an asset to the order."

"Obi-Wan gifted them to the archives, and the sabre he is using today belonged to Master Durron.

"No wonder I thought the boys technique was familiar."

Both Masters were enthralled in the duel as Elton also lost his sabre and Obi-Wan tackled him pinning him to the floor.

.

000

.

Mace Windu stood up and called out. "Solah gentlemen, we have seen enough."

.

Both boys rose gracefully to their feet calling their wayward sabres to them and turned to each other.

Elton bowed as did Obi-Wan. . "My name is Kyle Elton, you fought well." He said holding his hand out in friendship.

Obi-Wan took the offered hand and shook it. "My name is Obi-Wan, and I am honoured to meet you Kyle. You also fought well."

Mace was still standing and nodded to them. "Thank you Padawan Elton, your assistance was invaluable today. May the Force be with you."

Elton bowed and left the arena, meeting his master at the door.

.

Obi-Wan watched Master and padawan leave the arena and then he gazed up to see the councillors talking amongst themselves. He didn't want to presume he could leave the arena as Kyle had done, so he held his place in the middle.

A few moments later, Master Windu Turned to face him. "Padawan Kenobi, the council and the Jedi order welcome your return as a student. You may return to your master's quarters and rest. We will discuss your program of study with your master Qui-Gon in due course."

Obi-Wan looked up at them through fatigued eyes. "Thank you Masters I will not fail you."

.

Relief filled Qui-Gon that Obi-Wan's trial was over and he bowed to the Council "May the Force be with you Masters."

.

000

.

Obi-Wan didn't realise how exhausted he was until his head hit the pillow. He slept for several hours, waking just in time for last meal.

"Obi-Wan I thought you might want to eat in the dining hall with me. I would like to introduce you to everyone."

"Yes Master, it would be a privilege to meet your friends." he smiled.

.

000

.

Several Council Members including Mace Windu were in the dining hall when Qui-Gon entered with a senior padawan at his side.

The populace of the Temple were shocked into silence for a moment, to see Master Jinn with a padawan, a senior as well, and one they didn't remember seeing before.

They were the centre of attention as they filled their trays, and a wave from Len Granger had them sit at his table with Kyle. The relaxed atmosphere of the refectory turned into a whispering frenzy as discussion revolved around who was 'that' padawan.

 _(I seem to have caused a bit of a stir Master.)_ he said through their bond.

 _("Yes it does appear that you are the centre of attention Padawan.")_

Mace Windu also realised that general chatter at the tables had suddenly come to a stop, being replaced by whispers and murmurs gradually growing into a crescendo of voices. Mace nodded to Qui-Gon as he stood up and went to the dais.

"I think Master Windu is going to introduce you Padawan."

.

Obi-Wan's self-conscious stare was not easy to hide. "Oh no! If I was embarrassed in the council chambers I'm sure here will be worse!"

Qui-Gon chuckled and placed a reassuring hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

.

000

.

"May I have your attention Please?" Master Windu bellowed and all eyes turned to face him.

"Master Jinn has taken over the training of Master Durron's padawan. Some of you younger Jedi may not have heard of Master Durron. However, he was an exceptional Master who trained many padawan's during his lifetime including Master Granger, who most of you know. He relocated some years ago to an Exploration ship that travelled the Galaxy. Unfortunately, Master Durron passed into the force leaving his current padawan without a Master. Master Jinn put in a request and the Council has agreed that he will formally take over as Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi's Master."

Whispers and murmurs filled the room again, and Mace bellowed out. "I have not finished!"

Silence resumed as he continued. "Please give Padawan Kenobi any assistance he may require as he hasn't been in this temple for quite a few years. Now please enjoy your meals." Mace said, and walked back to Qui-Gon's table and sat at the end of the table next to Obi-Wan.

"Thank You Mace." Qui-Gon said gratefully .

"I believe an explanation was in order and what I said, will stop the rumour mill, you know how rumours and innuendo start around here."

"Thank you Master Windu I appreciate any assistance."

"We were impressed with you in the Chambers, and in the arena, and we all agree that your place is with the Jedi." Mace confirmed.

"Thank you Master I am grateful and honoured that you have accepted me." he declared.

.

000

.

"Padawan, you haven't been formally introduced to Master Granger, but you now know that you and he had the same master."

"Obi-Wan it's a pleasure to meet a padawan brother, albeit a thirty year difference. Perhaps when you have time we can share some stories."

"I would like that Master Granger, he was a wonderful teacher and he continued to teach me long after he died."

"Ah, yes, I presume through his training journals. I must head down to the archives and show them to Kyle."

.

After they had finished eating several Masters came over to chat, and standing behind one of them was a tall dark haired young man about Obi-Wan's age.

Obi-Wan glanced at him thinking he looked familiar when the padawan stepped forward.

"Obi-Wan, it's me Garen!"

Obi-Wan stood up with a smile lighting his face. He'd thought of Garen over the years and had resigned himself to the fact he would never see him again. Yet now standing in front of him, was his childhood friend.

"Garen, I'm so happy to see you again!" he whispered.

But before he could say any more Garen had pulled him into an embrace. "Obi-Wan, I thought you were dead. Thank the force you're not, I've missed my best friend."

Qui-Gon was relieved that Obi-Wan had found an old friend, it would make the transition smoother for his padawan; having a friend to help him.

.

Tbc... **Action coming.**


	16. Chapter 16

000

.

Trepidation filled Qui-Gon, as he read the mission draft.

He'd enjoyed three months in the temple getting to know Obi-Wan and guiding him with his training, but now the sequence of events unfolding brought him and his padawan to the point in life that would either define them or end their short partnership.

They'd been called to duty and were preparing for their first mission.

.

The council chamber doors loomed in front of them, but they weren't alone. Patiently waiting to enter with them, another Master Padawan team bowed in greeting.

Master Laura Trahnor was born on Corellia and began her training around the same time as Qui-Gon. She was a competent negotiator and had accompanied him on several missions in the past.

Her padawan Jyl Soma, a native of Coruscant stood next to her with her arms in the sleeves of her cloak.

"Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi, it is good to see you, I received the mission order this morning apparently we will be working together." She said.

"Hello Laura, Padawan Jyl, yes, this is Obi-Wan's first mission."

Obi-Wan and Jyl nodded to each other as the doors opened.

.

000

.

"Your assignment is to investigate a murder, kidnapping, and robbery on Kailas, we sent you the details this morning, so you know this isn't a normal mission." Master Windu said.

Both Masters dipped their heads. Qui-Gon hadn't told Obi-Wan anything about the mission yet.

"Yes, it involves a man brandishing a light sabre!" Qui-Gon said as he glanced at Obi-Wan.

Through their bond Qui-Gon heard Obi-Wan say _, a light sabre. I have a bad feeling about this._

"We believe it is the scarred man we've been searching for these past months." Mace confirmed.

"It certainly sounds like the man that threatened my padawan."

"As you know Master Jinn since your padawan's first clash with this man we have been investigating any sightings, but each time a team arrives the person responsible for the attacks disappears."

"I am certain he is waiting for us to go after him. Obi-Wan is ready and I'm confident we will capture this man."

.

"Good! Padawan Kenobi, do you have any doubts about your readiness?"

"No, Master Windu. My master is correct I am ready."

.

"We have decided to send and extra team as backup in case he has set a trap. Master Trahnor and Padawan Soma have received the details and will accompany you."

Qui-Gon sensed their concern and understood their reluctance in sending one team when it appeared obvious that the man they were hunting was dangerous. He felt relief knowing that they were taking the threat seriously.

"We welcome the support of Master Trahnor and her padawan Jyl. We shall leave immediately."

.

000

.

Kailas a small but productive planet in the core sector came into view as they entered the atmosphere. Their ship landed in the capital city of Kandos; at the central space port, and as they descended the ramp Obi-Wan sensed the same twisted aura of the man who attacked him on Chandrila.

Qui-Gon felt it too, and placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "We will capture him."

Master Trahnor felt a warning from the force to be aware of her surroundings, and she motioned to her padawan to be on alert.

.

000

.

They were met by Commander Giuliani the head of security whose body language depicted a man with great worry, and after introductions he took them to his office.

"Welcome to the city of Kandos, unfortunately, not under pleasant circumstances though. We've suspended travel to outlying districts of the planet, due to the risk. Over the last week this perpetrator has attacked three shuttles and then kidnapped all the passengers from another."

"You did right Commander, we believe this man may have been a Jedi or at least has had some training. We don't know his identity yet, but we have had dealings with him before." Qui-Gon explained.

"A few days ago one of our shuttles was downed out beyond the Kerang Forest. There were nine passengers and the pilot on board; all of them have vanished. I sent soldiers out to find them, but he was waiting. He killed two of my men and injured the other two. They came back with a message from him. He said send for you or he'll kill more."

"If you can show us a map of the area, we will endeavour to rescue your people as soon as possible and capture this man."

.

000

.

There was no time to waste and they headed to the hanger to examine the shuttle. It was badly damaged and there were large scorch marks and holes burned into the seats and panels.

"Master, this is indiscriminate damage; he is irate and is losing control of his senses. These slashes are wild. He is taunting us; baiting us." Obi-Wan suggested.

Qui-Gon agreed.

"Are you certain it the same man that attacked you on Chandrila?" Laura asked.

"Yes Master Trahnor."

"Well we should proceed with caution then, and keep in contact with each other at all times."

"These maps will help to discover where he might be keeping his prisoners if they are still alive." Qui-Gon said studying the layout of the town and surrounding areas.

"Master, he'll use them as bait."

"Yes, he will need to keep them somewhere that he can get to them. An area where he can access easily and still know what is going on." Qui-Gon suggested.

"He was watching us when we arrived, that means he may have his prisoners somewhere close." Laura indicated.

"Do you think he has a hideout in the Forest somewhere?" Jyl said pointing to the green expanse on the maps.

"Not in the forest, Jyl, more likely a building close enough to keep them contained, probably on the outskirts of town." Obi-Wan said.

Both Masters nodded in agreement.

Commander Giuliani pointed to the map. "Then maybe in these factories in the next district. They are empty and will be demolished after the rainy season ends. To make way for new housing settlements all around the lakes system."

"Then we must move with caution and search each one. Commander you have your soldiers ready and when we discover which factory they are in I will contact you." Qui-Gon said.

"Very well we will be ready for your call."

.

000

.

High chain wire fences surrounded a group of factories in the northern sector, but a systematic search revealed nothing. Although a feint distorted aura lingered.

He had been in these factories.

The next section backed onto a mountain and beyond that the forest. There were five factories alongside a deep water filled channel.

"The gates are closed, but look they have been opened at some stage recently. I suggest we move forward with caution." Qui-Gon said.

All four Jedi sensed danger and each one rested their hands on their sabre's.

Master Trahnor and her padawan moved into the building cautiously and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered from another door down further. The halls were seemingly empty, but as Master Trahnor opened one door she jumped back as a sudden warning filled her.

"Retreat," she yelled, but it was too late as several explosions rocked the walls around them.

The floor gave way and she and her padawan fell down into what appeared to be a basement.

At the other end of the hall Obi-Wan also fell through the floor while Qui-Gon was knocked backward when a section of wall blew outward.

Using the Force to break his fall Obi-Wan landed feet first amongst the rubble.

Through the settling dust he could see Jyl clamber to her feet next to the beam that lay across her Master.

Obi-Wan helped Jyl lifted the beam off her master, noticing the nasty gash on her head.

"Master, Master." The younger padawan cried as a groan escaped the masters lips.

"Master Trahnor, are you badly hurt, can you get up?" Obi-Wan said as he knelt down next to her.

She touched her head and winced. "Just a head wound, I'll be alright; help me up."

Jyl bent down just as Obi-Wan felt another warning and ignited his sabre. Blaster fire erupted all around them. Black clad mercenaries were firing at random. Keeping them trapped.

Obi-Wan deflected shots away from the fallen master; as Jyl helped her up and they headed for cover.

Master Laura leaned against the far wall behind some pieces of rubble to get her balance when she heard the sound of another sabre igniting.

She hoped it was Qui-Gon, but it was a man dressed in black brandishing a red sabre.

"Is that him, Obi-Wan?" she whispered.

"Yes Master, we have to get clear of the building, he has too many men. We need to contact the commander and fast?" he confirmed.

.

000

.

The blast threw Qui-Gon out on the street. Rolling with the blast he steadied himself and ran back to the building, which was now a mess of twisted metal and broken wooden beams.

He had to find another way down to the basement.

He heard blaster fire from below and knew that they were under fire. Pulling out his com-link he called Commander Giuliani, advising him of their need for reinforcements.

Then he sent support through their bond, to let Obi-Wan know he was alright and that help was coming.

Climbing over twisted metal he made his way to a stair case and headed down.

.

000

.

Obi-Wan was half carrying Master Laura who had concussion. She held a cloth over her bleeding head as they ran through the basement coming to a corridor. They didn't have time to check it out because the hooded man and half a dozen of his followers where right behind them.

"Obi-Wan we must find an exit and get out of here." She groaned.

"Yes Master, I hope there's a door somewhere up here."

Jyl was running in front. "Master I've found a door! She said and reached out to open it.

"No Jyl don't open it!" Obi-Wan said sensing danger. Nevertheless, Jyl reacted before she listened, and set off a device that exploded, when the door opened.

A plume of smoke spread out into the hallway and Jyl collapsed almost immediately, as she breathed in the paralysing smoke.

Obi-Wan sensed the eminent danger, and used the force to slam the door shut. However enough particles were in the air to bring the weakened master down.

As she collapsed to the floor she pushed Obi-Wan to run. "Run, Obi-Wan get out of here find Qui-Gon."

"I-I can't it's too late." he said as his legs weakened and he fell to his knees.

It was seeping through his skin and several beings dressed in protective clothes and masks sprayed him with more of the sooty substance. He tried to swing his sabre, but his arms felt like lead and he had no power to stop them.

.

000

.

Using his sabre to cut through the debris Qui-Gon gradually made his way to where he sensed they were.

His heart rate beat faster when he sensed a touch of apprehension and then fatigue coming from the link he shared with Obi-Wan.

It took him a few minutes to clear debris away and he found Master Laura lying motionless with a fine sooty dust covering her body she was alone.

He recognised the paralysing agent and took off his robe wrapping it around Laura so none of the dust would get on his skin. Then he carried her out of the building.

.

000

.

Commander Giuliani and his security team were waiting for him as he emerged. "Is she alright?"

"She will be once the paralysing agent is washed from her skin and her wound is treated."

A shuttle took Master Laura, back to the medical centre while Qui-Gon checked with the Commander to see if anyone had escaped the building out the back.

"We got here a few minutes after you called us." the Commander confirmed.

"Good." said Qui-Gon. "Then they are still in the building, did you bring the plans of this building with you?"

"Yes Sir as you requested." the commander said.

They studied the plans as more security arrived with protective suits and masks.

"This building has underground storage rooms and passage ways leading up to the front and back of the building." The Commander said showing Qui-Gon.

"My men are stationed at the back entrance; on the roof, and we are at the front Master Jinn. He can't escape! Do you think he has our missing people in there as well?"

"Yes he will try to use them as hostages, so he can make his escape." Qui-Gon confirmed.

.

000

.

Obi-Wan and Jyl were carried down several flights of stairs into a large container room. Jyl was bound and gagged and thrown in the corner.

Obi-Wan regained consciousness as they secured his arms behind him with steel shackles and put him on a table strapping him down.

"Hose that soot off them, I want them able to walk when we leave here! The hooded man said.

Jyl was dripping wet and shivered as they dragged her out the door into the next room.

.

Obi-Wan fought his restraints as they sprayed him with water, but he was secured firmly.

When he was thoroughly soaked, they left him and followed Jyl into the next room.

Lifting his head as much as he could he saw the silhouette of his attacker as the man came closer, until he was standing over Obi-Wan.

He struggled to move, but it was no use. His arms were pinned behind him, and strapped down tightly.

Obi-Wan stared into the man's pale ice blue eyes.

He thought he'd seen eyes like in memories of his past, nevertheless the face and voice were still unrecognisable.

He assumed that the man's voice had been damaged in whatever catastrophe had befallen him. Because it was a raspy and grating sound that adding to his wet body, made his skin crawl.

"Are you afraid little Jedi," he said smiling, showing his crooked teeth.

"I am stupefied that the great Qui-Gon Jinn would even consider taking pity on you and make you a Jedi. You were and will always be worthless. Your first mission and you cannot even complete it." he cackled and coughed both at the same time.

Obi-Wan was getting some feeling back in his body and he wanted to keep him talking to give Qui-Gon time to rescue them.

"What do you want?"

"I've got what I want; _you!_ " The man's eyes sparkled with malice as he spoke.

"I thought I had you on Chandrila, but that little green troll chased me off and then Jinn took you back to the temple! How could you even trust the man that didn't want you that sent you to the agri-corps." He snarled.

"I find that my desire to kill Jinn has taken a back seat to my craving to cause you such pain until you beg me to kill you." He laughed insidiously.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan uttered.

"You still don't recognise me? Well that's Jinn's fault, he did this to me!" He said taking out a syringe that was filled with a blue substance.

"I have big plans for you, and I want you awake as I implement them. This little concoction will keep you on your feet, but totally submissive." he laughed as the blue substance disappeared into Obi-Wan's neck.

Tbc...


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors thanks. Here is the final chapter. Took me awhile to settle into my new house and finish this last chapter and I hope it's not too mushy at the end.**

 **I still love writing about my fav. Jedi Obi-Wan and I hope to begin a new story soon. Thanks for all the reviews.**

 **000**

A burning heat slowly filled his veins, sluggishness crept through him. It was impossible to resist even though he tried when the straps holding him down were released.

His brain was willing but his body was not and the man pulled him to his feet easily. Putting one foot in front of the other barely registered in his lethargic body as he moved forward down the hall.

Breathing was difficult because the man had secured a wire cable around his throat and was holding it tightly.

.

The walk to the next room seemed to take forever in his weakened state, but seeing Jyl tied to a ring in the wall with cuts on her face did little to ease his mind.

Thankfully, she didn't appear badly injured and their eyes met; he hoped she wouldn't do anything rash and stay calm.

Sitting along the other wall were the missing townsfolk with their hands tied behind their backs.

.

Obi-Wan could barely speak, but he tried anyway. "Y-you have m-me; let them go..

"Still trying to tell me what to do? Do you think I went to all this trouble to get them; just to let them go on your say so!" he laughed.

"They are my insurance to make sure I can leave here with you. Jinn is very single-minded; I know him well and he will not give up his prize possession that easily."

.

"You don't know Qui-Gon at all, if you think he will bow to your demands. I'm not his prize possession. He is a Jedi and he will not bargain for my life, and you are a fool if you believe he will." Obi-Wan stated.

Rage bubbled in the devils ice blue eyes and Obi-Wan felt the power of his rage and wrath as he was thrown across the room hitting the far wall; crumpling in a heap.

Laughter bubbled insidiously from the crazed man and like a predator he stalked over and tugged on the wire pulling it tighter around his throat.

"I know him better than you ever will; you were so pathetic and stupid. You fell for everything I threw at you, Oafy- Wan."

.

Obi-Wan struggled to breathe as he heard that long ago nick name. It brought horrible memories back of his young initiate days. Bruck Chun his childhood nemesis was the only one to call him that!

He hadn't died and now was determined to have his revenge.

.

"It was so easy to manipulate you and the great Qui-Gon Jinn." he said sarcastically leaning in.

"Yes! It was me Bruck Chun, who deserved to be Jinn's favourite padawan, not you! He took 'me;" slapping his hand on his own chest.

"He sent you to Thyferra. That should have been the end of you; yet even when we all hoped you were dead, his thoughts were always on 'You!" he screamed as he threw Obi-Wan against the wall again.

"Well he won't have you, I will make sure of that and then I'll kill 'our Master', and you will serve me until I decide to kill you too!" he cackled.

.

Pain shot through Obi-Wan's limbs as he hit the wall. "B-ruck….W-why are you doing this! Y-you had the best Master in the order, you had everything." and then Obi-Wan added. "You got what you wanted."

.

"Yes I got what I wanted, but he didn't want me! He felt guilty about you almost from the moment he accepted me, and I hated him for it. He was arrogant and his thoughts betrayed him. So I decided that 'I' didn't need him either." he screamed.

Obi-Wan heard real loathing in his voice; Bruck was truly insane, that's why they hadn't recognised his aura; it was so twisted with madness and rage.

.

"Bruck p-please let them go, and I will come with you willingly."

Pale blue eyes glared at him with abhorrence in them. "I don't want you to come willingly; I want you to be terrified of me!"

.

Obi-Wan knew Qui-Gon would find them soon, but he was afraid that Bruck might begin killing the other prisoners. He had to keep him off balance, confuse him.

"All that time when we were growing up, you could have been a great Jedi? We all saw your potential Bruck, but you never did."

.

"What? I don't believe you! You hated me!" Bruck screamed and rammed him against the wall; stabbing his sabre into Obi-Wan's shoulder.

The red blade hummed and stuck out holding him painfully firm against the wall. A feral grin lit Bruck's face. "Does that hurt; I'm sure it does, because I hated you!"

.

He grinned, when Obi-Wan didn't answer him, and he turned away unclipping Obi-Wan's sabre. Igniting it, he slashed at thin air trying out the blue blade.

"So did Qui-Gon help you build this! It's pathetic; nothing like the one that's residing in your shoulder. It's the best sabre in existence." Bruck said walking away from him engrossed in waving the sabre around.

While he was distracted; Obi-Wan set a plan in motion.

.

Through the pain he whispered to Jyl to cut her bonds on the sabre, and as soon as he and Bruck were gone she was to release the prisoners and get out of the room quickly.

"Do not dawdle I suspect the room is rigged to blow up." he whispered.

She stretched across burning her ropes, and then pretended to still be tied up.

.

Bruck continued his gloating as he reached the other side and then turned around and strode back holding the blade triumphantly in front of him.

He held the point on Obi-Wan's chest burning his tunic and causing a hiss of pain from his prisoner's mouth.

.

"Ah! And that hurt too." Bruck sneered. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you." he said as he pulled his sabre out of Obi-Wan's shoulder.

As he did Obi-Wan gathered what strength he could muster and kicked Bruck in the knee causing him to drop the blue sabre and stagger back.

Obi-Wan charged; head butting Bruck; falling over with him in the process.

Bruck overpowered him; hitting him hard with his fists. Blood gushed from his split lip as he was pummelled into submission.

"Do that again and I will kill them all right now!" Bruck said pointing to the prisoners.

He hit him again and undid the wire that dug into his neck; replacing it with a heavy metal collar; with a long length of chain attached to it.

.

As Bruck dragged him to his feet two of his guards came rushing in. "My Lord, we have to hurry, the ship has arrived and is landing on the roof."

.

"Good, I'm tired of this game. Let's go, Oafy-Wan!" Bruck said pushing him to the door, forgetting the lost sabre; leaving with his prize.

.

000

.

Jyl waited until the door shut, then ignited the sabre, cutting the bonds around her ankles.

"Quickly everyone get to your feet we must get out of here."

As she spoke the door burst open, and Qui-Gon stepped into the room.

.

"Master Jinn, we have to get out of here, Obi-Wan said that the room is filled with explosives!"

"Yes, I sense it, we must hurry; this way." he said pointing down the hall where the commander's men were waiting to help them.

Qui-Gon followed the stragglers out of the building keeping them moving. Just in time as they heard the sound of explosions rock the building again.

.

"Master Jinn! That man has taken Obi-Wan, he said he has a ship waiting. I believe he wants to kill him! We have to rescue him!"

"He won't get away Jyl, the Commander and his men are securing the ship and are waiting for the rest of them to appear. We shall intercept them."

.

"Is my master alright?" The young padawan asked as they ran up to the roof.

"Yes, she is having her head wound seen too, I'm certain she will rejoin us soon."

.

000

.

By the time the first criminals made it across the makeshift bridge spanning the two buildings the commander and his men had secured the ship and opened fire on them.

Bruck heard blaster fire, and sent his men on ahead as he dragged Obi-Wan along with him. He couldn't go back as he'd blown up the room and the corridor behind him.

Bruck surveyed the area, but he'd miscalculated and had to get across the bridge before Qui-Gon caught up to him. If he could get to the side door he could escape through to the next building while his men battled on against the security forces.

Insanity did many things to your common sense and Bruck was at the end of a rope that had nowhere to go. The bridge spanning the two buildings was above a water channel that was full due to the heavy rain. And even though a make shift bridge joined the two buildings together, it was a dangerous crossing with large pieces of twisted metal laying all around.

He pushed his prisoner forward as Qui-Gon and Jyl came into view holding the sabre close to his throat.

.

"Don't come any closer Jinn!" he screamed. "Let me go or I will kill him!"

They were at a standoff as Qui-Gon called out. "You cannot escape, there's nowhere to go. You're surrounded!"

"I'll kill him first!"

"Why are you doing this?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Because I hate you Jinn, I wasn't good enough for you. You chose me, but you really wanted him! Well you're not going to have the agri-corps reject!"

Qui-Gon, was mortified at the sight and recognition pressing in on him even though the aura was twisted and unrecognisable. He remembered those eyes It was clear now; it was Bruck.

"Bruck! Obi-Wan never hurt you; Let him go, take me instead. It is me your angry with." He said as he stepped onto the bridge.

Obi-Wan felt the rage bubbling through Bruck and knew this would end badly. He had to pull free of Bruck's grip.

Bruck was losing control and he tried to stop Obi-Wan, but as they fought he pushed him back against the railing. It gave way and Obi-Wan fell backward hitting some of the twisted metal on the way down. His strength was gone, and he disappeared into the water.

Bruck's laugh became hysterical as he leaned over watching Kenobi disappear. He turned wild eyes back to Qui-Gon.

"Your precious pet is gone for good now, his shackles will drag him to the bottom, and you will have lost another apprentice Master Jinn!"

Qui-Gon knew he had to stop Bruck, but his thoughts were filled with worry for his apprentice. He had to get past the crazed man, but the eyes were feral with hate and vengeance.

The mad man swung wildly with his sabre preventing Qui-Gon from getting past him.

Qui-Gon prepared to advance on him when he heard someone call out behind Bruck. Master Laura had recovered and was edging her way toward Bruck from the other side.

.

"Go Qui-Gon, leave this one to me!" Master Laura said as she held her sabre at the ready behind him.

He nodded and leaped high up into the beams of the bridge, jumping and catapulted himself over the bridge into the water below.

.

000

.

Laura's blade clashed with Bruck's as he tried to decapitate her. In return she brought her sabre crashing down towards Bruck's head and he had to block her more experienced strikes. He screamed, but she kept pushing him backwards across the bridge towards her apprentice and the armed guards waiting for him.

Anger flared through the Force when he saw Qui-Gon dive into the water. He couldn't let Jinn save Oafy Wan, all his planning and years of training, would be wasted if Jinn succeeded.

He had to stop him. Screaming he attacked ferociously slashing wildly at Laura, his sabre hit the beams of the bridge and anything else that was in his way.

Master Laura sensed the rage and insanity flowing all around the black clad devil, but she held him back with her sabre. She had to give Qui-Gon time to rescue Obi-Wan.

.

000

.

Qui-Gon swam deeper and deeper into the murky waters, stretching out with his senses he found a light flicker of Obi-Wan's aura, and touched his life force far below.

Qui-Gon swam deeper, and finally after several moments he saw Obi-Wan lying on some twisted pieces of metal.

The metal shackles were weighing him down, and he was unconscious.

Qui-Gon picked him up carrying the dead weight to the surface.

Obi-Wan wasn't breathing when Qui-Gon laid him on the ground. Medical droids brought a breathing apparatus and they began pumping air into his lungs and extracting the water.

His skin was pale and lifeless as the droids worked pumping his heart. Qui-Gon wanted to do something, but the droids were highly efficient so he gave them room to work.

It seemed like forever to Qui-Gon, but soon Obi-Wan coughed and spluttered and began to breathe.

Relief crossed Qui-Gon's face and he took a breath that he hadn't realised he was holding.

Master Laura and Jyl hurried across to where Obi-Wan lay. "Qui-Gon is he alright?" Laura asked.

"Yes, he will be, he's breathing now." Qui-Gon uttered thankfully.

.

He glanced past Laura, "What happened to Bruck?"

"He is dead Qui-Gon! When he saw you going after Obi-Wan he went berserk, and in his moment of madness he tried to follow you. He dived over the railing head first, only he missed the water and hit the ground. He broke his neck." she confirmed as she pointed to where Bruck's body lay.

"He was insane and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I hope he finds peace in death." She said as Qui-Gon lifted his apprentice onto a stretcher for the ride back to the healers.

.

000

.

It was a long wait before the Doctor came out and explained his injuries. He had several broken ribs, a broken arm; a gash on his forehead, a sabre wound to his shoulder and minor cuts and bruises, but nothing that bacta wouldn't remedy.

The three Jedi were allowed into the room and watched him float in the Bacta. Padawan Jyl was the first to break the silence.

"Obi-Wan is a special Jedi." she whispered. "Everything he did in that room was to save us, I didn't know there were explosives in there, yet Obi-Wan did. He saved us all."

Qui-Gon touched her shoulder. "He will be happy to hear that Padawan Jyl, because he doesn't think he is very special." Qui-Gon smiled.

.

"I just hope his days in Bacta tanks have come to an end." Qui-Gon sighed.

000

.

Master Laura and Jyl left to return Bruck's body to Coruscant, while Qui-Gon remained at Obi-Wans side. They would return to the Temple just as soon as Obi-Wan was ready to travel.

Obi-Wan woke after being removed from the bacta to find a worried faced Qui-Gon staring out the window.

"Master Qui-Gon, you seem worried, what's wrong?"

He turned changing his troubled features to a smile. "I hope nothing, but I must admit I will not be surprised if you decide not to continue as my apprentice."

"Why do you think that?"

Qui-Gon sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have caused you nothing but grief and trouble since I first met you. All the pain you endured because of me. I am so sorry."

"Master, I learnt a lot in my travels, and I have no regrets. I have met some very interesting people and perhaps some influential ones as well."

Qui-Gon placed a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "I've learnt some valuable lessons too and I'm certain you will teach me more."

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching me Master?"

"We will teach each other Padawan and keep each other out of trouble. I have come to the conclusion that we both have stubborn streaks in us and perhaps you would have been safer marrying that nice girl Padmè."

Obi-Wan grinned. "I'm not sure how 'safe' I would be married to Padmè! She has a wild streak in her and I think she craves excitement Master."

"Oh! And you don't Padawan?"

"No Master, I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime. I think a few years going on mundane missions and living in the temple with a bit of peace and quiet is just what the healer ordered." he said.

"Are you ready to go home to the Temple and be the great Jedi I know you will be?"

Obi-Wan dipped his head and smiled. Finally he felt like a Jedi.

The End.


End file.
